Bring Back
by JunyaJun
Summary: [Chap 11 UP!] Summary ch 11 : dipantai yang dia tau tak berpenghuni, Yifan bertemu dengan seorang bocah yang begitu mirip dengannya. Dan Tao? Kau kah itu? This is HunTao fanfiction. Yang ga suka HunTao DILARANG KERAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Bring Back . chapter 1**

 **Author : Junya JuniYa**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun . Huang Zi Tao. Park Chanyeol as Oh Chanyeol . Wu Yi Fan as Kris Wu. And other Exo member**

 **Pairing : HunTao !**

 **Genre : Fantasy Drama,**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Disclaimer : all cast milik mereka, Tuhan, FF ini only my mine! Junya . Don't copy paste without my permission**

 **Warning : Typo[s] . AU . cerita seperti ini ga ada di dunia nyata. Hati-hati bisa alergi**

* * *

== Bring Back Chapter 1 ==

"Sehun-ah ! awassss!"

Criiiiiiiitttt

Braaaaakkkk

Kepalaku belum menoleh sempurna saat aku mendengar teriakan itu. Kugerakkan kepalaku kesamping menuju arah yang menyuruhku untuk awas.

Aku tak sempat berbuat apapun saat melihat sebuah truk container sudah berada di depanku. Aku tidak sempat menghindar.

"Aakh"

Tubuhku terangkat, yang dapat kurasakan hanyalah remuk di sekujur tubuhku, aku melayang diudara bagai kapas yang ditiup angin. Membuat pandangan mataku menjadi tidak jelas, banyak kunang-kunang dan cahaya putih, tetapi aku yakin itu hanya semu. Lalu terdengar suara teriakan histeris yang tak kukenal.

Bruuukkk

Tubuhku terempas pada permukaan yang keras, lalu bergelinding beberapa kali. Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat dan mengingat. Gelap. Semua gelap saat aku belum sempat menyadarinya.

Aku.. apakah ini akhirnya?

.

* * *

.

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu terduduk lesu saat mata kepalanya menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh adiknya terlempar jauh beberapa meter, bergelinding di aspal, sebelum akhirnya tertidur tak sadarkan diri setelah ditabrak oleh truk container bejat itu. Bunyi decik rem dan roda yang beradu kuat untuk berhenti pada aspal membuat nafasnya memburu. Dadanya naik turun bersamaan dengan liquid bening yang langsung mengalir deras dari belahan matanya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, jemarinya yang panjang ikut terangkat menutup mulutnya sendiri. isaknya tertahan dan terlalu sakit jika dilepas. Beberapa orang pejalan kaki yang melihat kecelakaan adiknya mulai berhamburan ke tengah jalan tempat tubuh adiknya itu terhempas.

Oh Chanyeol, tak pernah menyangka dia melihat sendiri adiknya tertidur dibadan jalan itu dengan bersimbah darah.

Dia sangat merutuki keterlambatannya memperingati sang adik yang hendak menyebrang itu, jika tau begini kejadiannya dia tidak akan mau mengajak adiknya untuk bercanda, menggelitiki pinggang sang adik yang membuat dia berlari menuju badan jalan disaat lampu rambu lalu lintas masih menyala hijau, karena adiknya itu menghindari candaannya.

Oh Chanyeol. Dia tidak akan memafkan dirinya setelah ini.

Matanya masih terpejam, namun silaunya cahaya dari balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup itu memaksa dia sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya.

Kelopak matanya masih mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan pedihnya cahaya yang menusuk irisnya.

Satu titik focus membawa remaja itu berangsur bisa melihat, kepalanya mulai bergerak untuk memeriksa keadaan, dimana matanya memandang hanya terlihat hamparan ruangan kosong yang luas dengan cahaya putih terang. Dia sempat berfikir bahwa dia buta. Tetapi kalau dia buta tentu dia hanya melihat sekelilingnya dengan warna gelap.

"Hey, gwaenchana?" suara lembut itu membuat remaja tampan itu duduk tegap, kepalanya menoleh mencari sumber suara. Namun dia tidak bisa melihat karena seluruh yang dia lihat di depannya hanya berwarna putih terang.

"Disini…" sentuhan pada pundaknya yang berasal dari arah belakang membuat pemuda itu kembali menoleh.

Matanya membulat saat seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Memamerkan bibirnya yang unik seperti kucing.

Untuk beberapa saat dia tidak dapat mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Apakah pemuda yang sedang dia lihat ini hantu.. atau malaikat? Dia tidak tau.

Otaknya belum bekerja sempurna untuk menelaah apa yang menimpa dirinya. Ingatannya terakhir adalah saat sebuah truk container besar itu menghantam tubuhnya, ingatan tentang kejadian ekstrem itu dia kaitkan dengan keberadaannya di ruangan bercahaya putih ini. Apa ini di surga? Apa dia— sudah mati?

Matanya membesar setelah berhasil mengingat kejadian itu "Dimana ini?" tanyanya cepat tidak sabaran pada pemuda disampingnya, dia yakin dengan jelas bahwa tadi kecelakaan itu menimpa dirinya –dihantam truk, Sorot matanya focus pada pemuda itu, menjelaskan kebingungannya. Beribu pertanyaan telah memenuhi otaknya.

Pemuda berambut legam itu kembali mengulum senyum, ia mengerti maksud pemuda dengan kulit putih itu, lalu mulai duduk di depan pemuda yang bernama lengkap Oh Sehun tersebut.

"Tenang saja, kau belum mati, saat ini kau berada di dunia roh"

Iris oranye itu membulat lebih besar dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. "A..apa? Dunia roh?"

Ini gila –pikirnya.

"Ne, Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Huang Zi Tao, kau bisa memanggilku Huang, ZiTao, atau Tao saja. Kau pasti Oh Sehun bukan?" pemuda itu tak menjelaskan pertanyaan Sehun tentang keberadaannya di dunia roh. Padahal sangat jelas wajah lugu Oh Sehun masih menyiratkan kebingungan dan jutaan pertanyaan yang akan dia ajukan pada pemuda bernama Huang Zi Tao itu, tentang keberadaannya disini. Pasti pemuda itu tau lebih darinya.

"Ba..bagaimana kau tau namaku?" tanyanya gugup. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tau namanya?

"Itu.." pemuda bersenyum kucing itu menunjuk layar besar yang berada di tengah ruangan putih. dari tulisan berkedip yang sedang berjalan ditengahnya terpampang..

'Roh Yang Datang Selanjutnya Oh Sehun' –seperti itulah tulisan tersebut.

"Waah Daebak" gumam Sehun melihat namanya sendiri yang sedang berjalan dilayar itu.

"Ayo bermain, Hun"

* * *

"Chanyeol-ah, pulanglah nak, mandi dan makanlah, biar eomma yang menjaga Sehun. tolonglah" suara lembut nyonya Oh tak digubris sedikitpun oleh pemuda tampan bernama Chanyeol itu. tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan lemah adiknya. Matanya tak lepas mengawasi tubuh adiknya yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai macam kabel dan alat yang menempel ditubuh kurus sang adik untuk menopang hidupnya. Chanyeol, sorot matanya begitu layu, pipinya lebih tirus dari biasanya, kulitnya pucat seperti tak tersentuh cahaya matahari, penampilannya yang dulu keren dan rapi kini lebih acak-acakan dengan rambut yang ikut-ikutan tak tersisir rapi, tak ada bedanya dari mayat hidup. Yah sepertinya dia menghukum dirinya sendiri selama 5 tahun ini.

Apa? 5 tahun?

"Chanyeol-ah, dengarkan eomma-mu, ini sudah 5 tahun, kau tak pernah melepas sedikitpun Sehun, kita harus bisa melepaskannya Yeol-ah"

"Andwae!" pemuda itu berteriak, lalu menatap ayahnya yang tadi berucap sedang berdiri disebelah ibunya yang duduk diseberang ranjang Sehun. "Jadi appa juga berfikir bahwa Sehun sudah mati? Lihatlah, dia masih bernafas appa" tunjuk Chanyeol pada adiknya. Mengerti maksud ucapan ayahnya itu yang 'harus melepaskan' adiknya. Itu gara-gara ucapan dokter beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dulu rambut lelaki itu masih hitam sempurna, namun kini beberapa helai yang tersisir rapi kebelakang itu sudah mulai memutih. Oh Suho, lelaki paruh baya yang dipanggil Appa oleh Chanyeol itu mendongakkan kepalanya, sebagai upaya agar cairan bening tak kembali mengalir di pipinya.

Chanyeol menatap sebentar ayah dan ibunya, lalu dia kembali menolehkan seluruh pikirannya pada adiknya ini.

Lihatlah tubuh adiknya itu yang dulu masih sedadanya kini terlihat lebih panjang walau dia selalu berbaring selama ini. Jika dia terbangun dan berdiri disebelah Chanyeol, pasti pemuda itu sudah setelinganya.

5 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk menunggu seseorang sadar dari komanya. Chanyeol menyaksikan langsung walau adiknya koma, dia melalui masa pertumbuhannya dengan baik, jika dia tidak koma pasti adiknya ini sudah berada ditingkat dua di universitas, sedangkan dia sendiri berada ditingkat 3. Namun sejak peristiwa yang merenggut kesadaran adiknya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya menanti adiknya ini kembali sadar. Walau dia sendiri tak tau kapan adiknya ini bisa membalas genggaman tangannya.

Namun ini sudah 5 tahun, bersyukur Suho, ayah mereka memiliki kekayaan yang berlebih sehingga tak memberatkan membiayai segala macam pengobatan agar Sehun kembali pada kesadarannya, segala macam cara yang juga disarankan oleh orang lain juga sudah dia turuti. namun segala upaya itu tak membuahkan hasil hingga sejauh ini. Dokterpun seolah menyerah dan menyarankan keluarga Oh itu melepaskan putra bungsu mereka. Menanggalkan semua alat yang selama ini menopang hidupnya, dan membiarkan Sehun pergi dari dunia ini. Tak ada orang tua yang tak terpukul mendengar kalimat menyerah dari seorang dokter yang memvonis anak mereka, namun Suho tau benar, jika memang sudah menjadi takdir, mungkin sudah saatnya mereka menyerah dan melepaskan Sehun, karena tak ada tanda-tanda si bungsu itu akan kembali pada mereka.

Yixing, wanita paruh baya itu menyentuh punggung tangan suaminya yang berada dipundaknya, meminta suaminya untuk membantunya berdiri, Suho mengiyakan dengan menggenggam tangan istrinya yang terulur dan membantu Yixing berdiri. Kini kedua orang paruh baya itu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh dengan dengungan pertempuran antara mesin penghangat ruangan dengan alat-alat medis itu. meninggalkan dua orang putra mereka disana.

Ceklek.

Chanyeol tak terpengaruh oleh suara pintu yang ditutup oleh kedua orang tuanya, dia kembali menggenggam tangan adiknya yang hangat, walau diluar sedang musim dingin dan turun salju, namun tangan adiknya ini selalu hangat. Dia suka itu. apa-apan dokter sialan yang mengatakan bahwa adiknya akan mati? Buktinya tangan Sehun selalu hangat.

"Hoon-ah, bangunlah, apa kau tak merindukanku? Ayo bangunlah Hun, sebelum mereka memisahkan kita" Chanyeol menunduk, dia tidak sanggup menceritakan hal yang dia dengar dari dokter mengenai kondisi adiknya ini. Walau Sehun koma, tapi Chanyeol percaya bahwa adiknya ini dapat mendengarnya.

"aku berjanji jika kau bangun aku akan selalu menemanimu naik bianglala dan membelikanmu bubble tea hingga kau kembung seperti yang kau ingin dulu. Ayo, bangunlah Hun-ah"

Tesss

Satu titik bening jatuh di punggung tangan Sehun, Tak hanya kali ini saja Chanyeol menangis saat dia tinggal berdua dengan Sehun, dia tak pernah menunjukkan airmatanya saat menjaga Sehun jika kedua orang tuanya berada disana, agar kedua orang tuanya mengira dia hanya menunggui Sehun saja, tanpa diliputi perasaannya sendiri. namun dugaan itu salah, dia lebih suka memendam rasa bersalahnya sendiri. Chanyeol amat menyesal dan selalu berusaha membangunkan Sehun dari tidur panjangnya, mengajaknya bicara dan mengobrol atau menyuruhnya untuk bangun. namun adiknya ini selalu terpejam, tak membelasnya walau itu hanya berupa gerakan kecil dari jarinya sebagai tanda dia mendengar Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Hun.. jika aku tidak mengajakmu bercanda kau pasti tidak seperti ini. Maafkan aku,, maafkan aku Hun. Ayo.. bangunlah saeng. Hiiks" Chanyeol menangis dengan menggenggam tangan Sehun lebih erat. Kepalanya dibenamkan pada tangannya dan tangan Sehun yang terpaut. Menangis disana.

…Tak berapa lama setelahnya, Chanyeol tertidur.

dia tidak mengetahui, jari telunjuk Sehun bergerak dengan sangat perlahan. Sebagai jawaban dia mendengar Chanyeol.

.

* * *

"Apa kau serius membawa Tao ke Amerika Kris?" Kyung Soo menatap pemuda tinggi yang bernama Kris itu dengan Khawatir. Dia menyaksikan dari ambang pintu kamar, pemuda tampan itu sedang sibuk mengemasi barang-barang putranya dalam sebuah koper besar.

Kyung Soo, ibu dari pemuda bernama Tao masuk ke dalam kamar putranya berniat untuk membantu Kris.

"Tentu, Umma tau sendiri bukan Amerika itu sangat maju dalam bidang medisnya, semoga Tao bisa cepat sadar jika menggunakan medis disana" Kris tersenyum sebentar pada Kyung Soo lalu berjalan menuju lemari besar dalam kamar itu.

Kyung Soo ikut tersenyum, duduk ditepi ranjang dan mulai melipat baju-baju yang diserakkan oleh Kris diatas kasur dengan rapi.

"Aku bersyukur Tao bertunangan denganmu Kris, mungkin orang di luar sana tidak akan sanggup menunggu orang yang sudah koma selama 6 tahun ini kembali sadar, pasti mereka akan meninggalkannya" Kyung Soo mendesah. Kris menoleh pada laki-laki yang sebenarnya ibu angkat tunangannya ini . -kemudian ia mengambil beberapa lembar celana Tao dan pakaian kecil lainnya.

"Ya. Karna aku sangat mencintai putramu umma. Kau tau kan seperti apa aku mencintainya, jadi apapun cara akan aku lakukan agar Tao kembali kepada kita"

Ada perasaan bangga dan bahagia saat Kyung Soo mendengar kalimat itu dari Kris, sudut matanya berair karena haru, tangannya dengan cepat menghapus jejak samar itu sebelum Kris menyadari dia menangis.

"Ya sudah, aku percayakan padamu. Jaga ZiTao ku dengan baik ne?"

Kyung Soo berdiri setelah dia menyusun dengan rapi semua pakaian yang dia lipat ke dalam koper besar , kemudian dia melangkah keluar.

Setelah Kyung Soo pergi, Kris ikut menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, dilihatnya pada meja nakas ditepi ranjang, ada sebuah figura yang menyimpan gambar dua sosok pemuda tampan yang sedang berangkulan. Yah. Itu adalah fotonya dengan foto pemuda panda bernama Tao itu.

Mereka memang sudah bertunangan, sebelum kejadian Tao koma pastinya.

Pikiran Kris melayang pada kejadian yang merenggut kesadaran Tao, dia menyeringai misterius. Lalu mengambil figura itu dan melemparnya masuk ke koper.

.

* * *

Dua pemuda itu melayang-layang kesana kemari seperti bermain kejar-kejaran. Tak ada rasa lelah pada mereka dan terus saja saling mengejar dan bersembunyi di balik pohon. seperti anak kecil yang belum puas bermain saja. mereka saling tertawa. Merasa tak perlu memikirkan hal lain dan hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Pemuda panda itu akhirnya menyerah. Dia tidak sanggup lagi mengejar pemuda albino di depannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di rerumputan.

Sehun, dia menoleh karena merasakan Tao tak lagi mengejarnya, dilihatnya laki-laki bersurai legam itu sudah berbaring di rerumputan dengan membentangkan kedua tangannya. Sedikit jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Dada pemuda itu naik turun seperti sedang memasok oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Dia mulai melayang, mendekati pemuda panda yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya !.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun memelas tak terima permainan kejar-kejaran mereka terhenti.

"Hosh hosh .. nafashhku.. hhabisshhh" Tao, dia terengah-engah sambil terus merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Alis Sehun menyatu, bingung dengan sikap Tao "Kenapa? Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Kenapa kau mudah lelah akhir-akhir ini sih?" protesnya.

"Molla .."

Setelah merasa sedikit baikan, Tao mendudukkan tubuhnya untuk sejajar dengan Sehun. Makhluk albino yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. Sehun terlihat sedang serius menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah datarnya, entah apa yang dia lihat sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Apakah… kau akan kembali ke dunia?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, tak melepas pandangannya di depan.

Tao, dia membulatkan matanya mendengar itu, lalu menunduk, sepertinya dia tidak yakin. "Entahlah. Wae?"

"Bodoh, itu artinya aku akan terperangkap disini dan akan kesepian jika kau kembali" lanjut Sehun berujar sesantai mungkin, padahal sebenarnya hatinya diliputi kekhawatiran jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi diantara mereka. Dia tidak sanggup jika berpisah dengan pemuda bernama Huang Zi Tao itu.

Keduanya saling diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yah walau tidak yakin, sepertinya keadaan Tao seperti itu menunjukkan bahwa dia bisa saja tersadar dari tidur panjangnya dan kembali pada dunia yang sebenarnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sehun dia seperti tak terima jika Tao kembali, bagaimana dengan dia nanti? Apakah dia akan berpisah dengan kekasihnya ini? Sehun tidak mau itu. dia sudah mencintai Tao!

"Aku tau.. bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya sendiri? aku penasaran dimana tubuhmu Hun" Tao tiba-tiba bersorak gembira memamerkan mulut kucingnya,

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ah benar juga. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku. Aku juga. kajja" ajak Sehun bangkit dan meraih tangan Tao agar ikut berdiri.

Merekapun mulai melayang. Berharap dapat melihat dimana keberadaan jasad mereka dari layar besar itu.

'Hooonnnn~'

"Chankaman" Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti saat dia mendengar sebuah suara berat yang memanggilnya. Membuat Tao ikut berhenti dan menatap Sehun dengan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ada apa" Tanya Tao.

"Ssssttt.. jangan bersuara. Coba dengar" Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, menyuruh Tao juga ikut diam, "Apa kau mendengar suara itu?" lanjut Sehun.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam untuk mendengarkan, "Ani." Jawab Tao enteng lalu kembali melayang.

'bangunlah, apa kau tak merindukanku? Ayo bangunlah Hun, sebelum mereka memisahkan kita…. aku berjanji jika kau bangun aku akan selalu menemanimu naik bianglala dan membelikanmu bubble tea hingga kau kembung seperti yang kau ingin dulu. Ayo, bangunlah Hun-ah….. Maafkan aku Hun.. jika aku tidak mengajakmu bercanda kau pasti tidak seperti ini. Maafkan aku,, maafkan aku Hun. Ayo.. bangunlah saeng. Hiiks..'

Sehun kembali mendengar suara itu.. mulutnya terbuka karena mengenal pemilik suara bass itu yang terdengar seperti sedang menangis. Sepertinya suara itu hanya dia seorang yang dapat mendengar.

"Hyung~" lirih Sehun "bagaimana bisa aku hampir melupakanmu Hyung" ucapnya lagi. Terjebak di dunia roh membuat dia hampir melupakan keluarganya sendiri, dan terlena di dunia roh ini. Dia mendongak menatap langit. Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari sana.

Dan tanpa terduga, Sehun dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk ditangannya dan menangis disana. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa melihat Chanyeol?

"Hyung~ uljima.. uljimayo" Sehun berbicara sambil mendongak ke sana, berusaha meraih bayangan Chanyeol pada awan diatas sana yang terlihat sedang menangis. Dia tak dapat menahan rasa panas dikedua bola matanya saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kurus.

"Aku.. aku akan berusaha kembali Hyung. Tunggu aku.." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya.

Yang secara tak langsung berpengaruh pada tubuh aslinya.

"Sehunnn-ah~~ ppaliwa" teriak Tao dari ujung sana

Sehun tersentak, beriringan dengan air matanya yang menetes "Ne, aku datang"

TBC

Okke sampe disini dulu untuk chapt 1 nya . alurnya cepat eoh ? hahaha biarin . kayaknya FF ini ga panjang kok

Give me respond positif ^^

Annyeong

#bow

Jun


	2. He's Back

Title : Bring Back [chapt 2]

Author : JunYa JuniYa

Cast : Oh Sehun . Huang Zi Tao . Park Chanyeol as Oh Chanyeol . Kris Wu . and other Exo Member

Pairing : HunTao ! and lain-lain (?)

Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Family. AU .

Rate : T

Disclaimer : all cast milik mereka sendiri, perusahaan tempat mereka bernaung dan Tuhan, FF ini only my mine! JunYa . Don't copy paste without my permission

Warning : Typo[s] everywhere | tidak ditemukan di dunia nyata | M-Preg ! who's pregnant? Can U find by yourself :P

I'm HunTao shipper

#ga ada yang nanya

Okke happy reading yeorobun ^^

* * *

== Bring Back Chapt 2 ==

== Flash Back ==

 _Tuuk_

 _Tuuk_

 _Tuuk_

" _Huang Zi Tao! Berhenti! Berhenti disana!" derap langkah dan suara lantang yang mengiringi terdengar dari lelaki dengan tinggi tubuh diatas rata-rata itu. Sambil menuruni anak tangga Dia berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki, penampilannya sangat acak-acakan dengan rambut kusut serta kancing kemeja yang terbuka seluruhnya, memamerkan tubuh bidangnya yang seksi. Nafasnya memburu, takut pemuda yang mendahuluinya akan meninggalkannya._

 _Pemuda panda yang di depan terus berjalan seolah menganggap angin lalu teriakan lelaki tinggi itu. mata dan pipinya sembab, bak orang habis menangis. Dia juga sesegukan saat menuruni tangga tersebut, seragam sekolah yang masih dia kenakanpun terlihat lusuh dan berantakan, seperti bekas dibuka dan dikenakan lagi secara asal._

 _Huang Zi Tao, dia menulikan telinganya saat teriakan lelaki itu semakin menendang gendang telinganya. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan status lelaki itu dalam kehidupannya. Yang jelas dia akan mengadukan perbuatan lelaki tinggi itu pada dirinya tadi kepada kedua orang tuanya. Kapan perlu membatalkan acara pernikahannya yang rencananya diadakan setelah dia lulus sekolah nanti._

" _Aku bilang berhenti!" tangannya dicegat sedikit kasar oleh lelaki itu saat berhasil mengejar. Tao, pemuda manis itu enggan menolehkan kepalanya pada lelaki dibelakangnya, dia masih kesal sekaligus muak jika mengingat kejadian di kamar tadi._

" _Lepas!" tukas Tao kasar berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kris –lelaki itu pada pergelangan tangannya._

 _Kris menggeleng dan makin mengeratkan cengkramannya, "Tidak, sebelum kau mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu"_

 _Tao tidak menjawab, dia terus berusaha membebaskan tangannya walau dia tau sangat sulit mengalahkan kekuatan Kris. Dia tidak peduli lagi akan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Kris._

 _Kris memelas, berharap Tao mau mendengarkannya "Maaf aku lancang padamu, tapi asal kau tau, aku ingin melakukannya karena aku memang mencintaimu Tao" bujuk Kris lembut._

 _Tao mengerti maksud ucapan Kris yang mengatakan 'melakukannya' yah dia memang hampir melakukan hubungan intim itu dengan Kris. Namun karena 'laki-laki' itu tiba-tiba datang Tao murka dan kabur begitu saja._

 _Tess_

 _Air mata kembali merembes. Tao sangat benci pada dirinya sendiri yang sangat mudah menumpahkan air mata. Terlebih membenci dirinya yang mudah luluh medengar ucapan Kris yang dia tau hanya bualan saja. Dia mudah luluh oleh mantan tunangannya ini! Yah. Mantan. Tao sudah mengklaim hal itu beberapa menit yang lalu._

 _Cukup, tidak ada gunanya lagi menangis-_

 _Tao menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menghapus jejak air matanya dengan kasar. "Cukup Ge! Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari mulutmu mulai saat ini! Lepaskan! Biarkan aku pergi! Lebih baik kau kembali kesana dan kembali kepangkuan Luhan Ge! Aku tidak menyangka.. kau tak hanya menginginkan tubuhku. Tapi kau jahat karena menyimpan Luhan Ge selama ini!" Tao berucap tegas, mencoba mengatakan bahwa dia tegar dan baik-baik saja. Padahal jelas terlihat hatinya sangat terluka dan kecewa dari pancaran matanya yang sendu._

 _Tao kembali berusaha melepas diri, namun sekuat apapun Tao berusaha melepas diri, pada akhirnya tenaganya melemah, sebagai gambaran perasaannya saat ini._

 _Ya. Pemuda panda itu tidak menyangka jika kenyataan selama ini orang yang dicintainya, Kris, memiliki namja lain yang dia cintai. Dia dan Kris sudah bertunangan. Hanya menunggu hari kelulusan beberapa minggu lagi dia akan menikah dengan pria itu._

 _Disaat Tao mulai menerima godaan tubuh telanjang Kris diatas tubuhnya Luhan tiba-tiba datang, masuk ke kamar Kris dan membuat kacau pikirannya, Tao terkejut kenapa Luhan bisa datang ke apartemen Kris, padahal selama ini dia mencari sosok kakak yang menghilang dari peredarannya._

 _Luhan, dia juga cukup terkejut karena dia tidak tau Tao akan mengunjungi apartemen Kris. Setahunya Tao sangat jarang main ke apartemen Kris_

 _Mereka berdebat cukup panjang, hingga semua rahasia ini terbongkar. Luhan hanya diam saat Tao melemparnya dengan ribuan pertanyaan betapa dia sangat sulit menemukan keberadaan nya, Kris justru memperburuk suasana saat dia dengan jujur mengakui bahwa dia dan Luhan selama ini berhubungan, -tak lama setelah dia dan Tao pacaran tepatnya, dan Kris mengatakan dia mencintai Tao dan Luhan bersamaan!_

 _Semua orang pasti merasakan sulit jika diposisi Tao saat itu._

 _Sungguh pemikiran Kris sangat egois!_

 _Selama ini Tao sudah menganggap Luhan saudara kandung sejak mereka di panti asuhan dulu. Tapi kenapa Tao harus menelan pil sepahit ini? Menelan pernyataan bahwa calon suaminya menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang dianggap kakak kandung sendiri. Kenapa dia dihianati oleh orang yang sangat dekat dengannya._

 _Walau sulit menerima kenyataan, Setidaknya Tao sedikit merasa menang karena dia tidak sebodoh Luhan yang dibutakan oleh cinta. Walaupun Tao mencintai Kris tapi yang namanya cinta itu dibagi dan tidak seutuhnya miliknya tetaplah tidak ada artinya. Tao tidak mau jika cintanya disamakan dengan cinta orang lain._

 _Menerima kekasihmu mencintai orang lain seperti yang dilakukan Luhan eoh? Menyimpan rahasia seperti ini? Itu bulshit! Tao tidak akan mau cintanya dipermainkan seperti ini. Cukuplah dia tau bagaimana Kris dan Luhan selama ini dibelakangnya._

 _Deg~_

 _Kris tidak menyerah, dia berusaha mencari jalan untuk meluluhkan Tao, dia merasa sedikit kesulitan meyakinkan Tao, padahal biasanya sekali di bujuk tao akan mendengarkannya._

 _Kris mulai berjalan perlahan, menatap wajah Tao lamat-lamat, masuk ke dalam iris Tao sebagai tanda keyakinannya "Maafkan aku Tao, tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa melepaskan salah satu diantara kalian, Aku mencintai kalian berdua!"_

 _jika Tao memiliki death note mungkin dia sudah menulis nama Kris dengan tulisan besar.. Suara lembut Kris sungguh saat menyakitkan. Apakah Kris tidak memiliki perasaan. Tidakkah dia menyelami perasaan Tao saat dia mengatakannya._

" _Egois! Kau egois Ge!" bentak Tao._

 _Dengan semua kemuakan yang sudah mencapai batas, Tao berhasil bebas setelah mengerahkan seluruh sisa kekuatan yang dia miliki. Dia berhasil lepas dari cengkraman kris dan kembali berlari menuruni anak tangga. Sial sekali lift apartemen kris mati dan memaksa dia kabur lewat tangga darurat karena Kris terus mengejarnya sejak dari kamarnya._

" _Tao!"_

 _Kris kembali berbalik mengejar dan berusaha meraih krah belakang seragam Tao, namun…_

" _Aaaaakkkhhh~"_

 _Tao tersungkur, justru lebih terlihat Kris tanpa sengaja mendorongnya._

 _Tubuh pemuda manis itu berguling menuruni anak tangga, terbentur ke kiri ke kanan hingga pada akhirnya diujung sana tiang pembatas tangga itu ditabrak oleh Tao dengan kepalanya yang membentur keras._

 _Duuugg_

" _Tao!" Kris terpekik, berlari mengejar Tao dan mendekati Tao yang sudah mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya._

== Flash Back End ==

"Aaaaakkk!" Tao berjongkok, memegangi kepalanya seolah sesuatu di dalam sana bergejolak dan ingin meledak seketika.

Dia menangis sambil memeluk lututnya, layar besar yang tadi memperlihatkan rekaman penyebab dia koma mendadak mati setelah dia berteriak. Sehun yang berada tak jauh disana melayang cepat mendekati Tao.

"Tao, kau kenapa sayang? Hey.." Sehun panic dan menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan Tao. Tao masih memicingkan kedua matanya dengan kuat saat ia berhambur memeluk pundak Sehun dengan erat.

"Hiiks"

"Hey~ tenanglah, kau kenapa sayang? Ceritakan padaku" bujuk Sehun mengelus lembut pungggung Tao.

sebenarnya, Sehun tidak melihat apa yang dilihat Tao, dia sendiri justru melihat dimana tubuhnya saat ini, walau dia sudah mendapat gambaran tadi saat melihat Chanyeol. Dia merasa senang saat diberitahu penjaga dunia roh dia bisa kembali ketubuhnya beberapa hari lagi. Karena dia sudah dapat terhubung dan berinteraksi dengan tubuh aslinya.

Sehun cukup terkejut atas reaksi tao tadi, yang artinya dia dan Tao melihat secara terpisah apa yang ingin mereka lihat.

"Aku tidak mau kembali~ aku tidak mau kembali hun-ah .. hiks" ucapnya sambil menggeleng kuat dipelukan Sehun.

Sebenarnya Tao tidak terlalu ingat kenapa dia bisa koma dan terjebak di dunia roh, tidak seperti Sehun yang ingat bahwa dia terlempar ke dunia itu karena ditabrak oleh truk. Tao secara tidak sadar penasaran dengan penyebab dia koma, oleh karena itu dia hanya berniat iseng menyetel tayangan kejadian itu.

Setelah melihat rekaman tadi Tao cukup terpukul, sedikit demi sedikit ingatannya dulu mulai pulih, dia ingat bagaimana bencinya dia pada Kris saat itu, bagaimana raut wajah tenang Luhan yang membuat dia kecewa. Tao tidak mau kembali ke dunia nyata jika akan bertemu dengan Kris dan Luhan.

"Baiklah, tenangkan dirimu dulu, nanti kita pikirkan oke?" bujuk Sehun tak hentinya lalu dibalas anggukam Tao sebagai persetujuan.

Tao melepaskan pelukannya, Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut bekas-bekas air mata Tao dipipinya.

== Bring Back ==

Kantung mata pemuda tampan itu sudah menghitam. Ini sudah hari kedua matanya tak terpejam sedikitpun, sebenarnya dia lelah dan juga ingin tidur, namun saat dua hari yang lalu tubuh adiknya memberikan respon positif, hal itu membuat dia menjadi terlalu senang, karena dokter juga mengatakan ini adalah sebuah keajaiban, sudah mulai ada tanda-tanda Sehun kembali pada kesadarannya.

Lihatlah tangan kurusnya itu masih setia menggenggam tangan adiknya, menunggu dengan sabar adiknya hingga dia kembali.

Chanyeol, tentu dia menantikan saat itu tiba, saat dimana kedua bola mata adiknya terbuka untuk pertama kali setelah 5 tahun terpejam. Dia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menyambut adiknya kembali ke dunia. Maka dari itu dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun barang sebentarpun.

"Chanyeol-ah, untuk kali ini eomma mohon, kau istirahatlah sejenak nak, eomma tau kau senang, tapi kau juga harus istirahat sayang." Yixing, wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat manis diusianya itu tak henti membujuk Chanyeol, putra sulungnya untuk istirahat, ini adalah kali keseratusnya membujuk si sulung itu untuk istirahat, bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol tetaplah manusia biasa yang butuh istirahat. Dia tau Chanyeol sangatlah senang dengan pemberitaan dokter mengenai kemajuan Sehun, namun dia juga tidak ingin tubuh Chanyeol menjadi drop, tidak tidur selama 2 hari tentu mengganggu kesehatannya bukan?

"Kau ingin melihat Sehun takut saat dia sadar dia melihat lingkaran hitam dimatamu itu eoh? Kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan" lanjut Yixing yang lebih terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang mengomeli anaknya.

"Gwaenchana eomma, aku akan istirahat jika Sehun sudah sadar, eomma lebih baik istirahat dulu, aku masih cukup tampan untuk memukau Sehun saat dia sadar nanti he he"

Yixing terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya berat, menghadapi putra sulungnya yang sangat keras kepala justru lebih susah, dia selalu menjadi orang yang pada akhirnya mengalah karena putranya itu tak mau mendengarkannya. Chanyeol memiliki ribuan kata-kata dan berbagai jurus jitu yang memaksa dia untuk selalu mengalah.

"Ya sudah, untuk hari ini eomma biarkan, tapi tidak untuk besok Yeol-ah, ingat itu"

Yixing mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidung Chanyeol, pemuda tampan itu justru terkekeh dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Melihat Chanyeol yang mau lagi tersenyum menyembuhkan hati Yixing yang selama ini merindukan putranya, ya, selama Sehun koma dia merasa dia kehilangan kedua putranya, Sehun yang kehilangan kesadarannya dan Chanyeol yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Padahal Chanyeol adalah anak yang dapat mengundang tawa dan bahagia dalam keluarga kecilnya, dia selalu membuat lelucon yang berhasil membuat mereka tertawa jika sedang bersama. Namun setelah kecelakaan Sehun, Chanyeol berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam dan sering murung. Dia tak tertarik pada hal apapun selain menjaga adiknya. Menghukum dirinya sendiri, menolak keluar dari rumah sakit, dan menolak berbagai ajakan kencan dari yeoja ataupun namja diluar sana yang begitu tergila-gila dengan ketampanannya.

Untuk sementara, hati Yixing terpuaskan. Semoga setelah Sehun kembali nanti akan melengkapi kebahagiannya. Dan mengobati rindunya selama ini.

== Bring Back ==

Kliik

Kris memasuki apartemennya. Bunyi pintu otomatis yang terbuka membuat seseorang yang sudah menunggunya berjalan mendekat. Kris meletakkan koper besar itu sebentar lalu melepaskan sepatunya.

"Eoh, kau sudah pulang?"

Seorang namja manis menyembul dari arah dalam, dia menggunakan setelan baju besar dan tersenyum riang melihat Kris sudah kembali, dia berjalan menghampiri Kris sambil mengelus perutnya yang tampak lebih besar dari bulan sebelumnya.

"Uhm~ kau merindukanku Hann-ie?"

Chup~

Kris menyambut namja manis itu lalu mengecup bibirnya kilat.

"Hay baby~ merindukan papa?" Kris menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya kemudian mengecup lembut perut buncit namja itu, dia juga berbicara seolah berbicara pada sesuatu yang sedang tumbuh di dalam sana. Namja manis itu tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Kris yang berada di depan perutnya.

"Oh, itu barang-barang Tao?" ucapnya menghentikan elusannya pada Kris setelah melihat koper besar yang tadi dibawa Kris. Dia berjalan mendekat dan ingin mengambil koper itu.

Kris melepaskan tangan Luhan –namja manis itu yang seperti hendak memasukan koper besar itu ke dalam apartemennya. "Jangan biarkan tubuhmu melakukan pekerjaan berat Lu, biar aku saja"

Luhan melirik Kris sebentar, mempoutkan bibirnya lucu lalu kembali masuk ke apartemen seenaknya.

.

.

"Jadi kita benar-benar ke Amerika lusa?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah berada diruang TV.

Kris yang terfokus menonton TV menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Luhan bisa duduk disebelahnya.

Luhan dengan perlahan mendudukkan diri disofa empuk itu dengan memegangi perutnya bagian bawah, dari posisi berdiri ke duduk membuat perutnya sedikit sakit, dia harus berhati-hati.

Setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman dia menyenderkan kepalanya dilengan Kris yang sudah berada dibantalan kepala sofa.

Kris mengangguk dan mengecup kilat rambut Luhan "Tentu saja sayang, dan kita akan menikah disana"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, kemudian beralih memandangi perutnya yang sudah memasuki bulan ke-tujuh. Dia mengandung anaknya Kris!

Yah, begitulah kehidupan mereka, setelah 6 tahun melanjutkan hubungan backstreet pasca kecelakaan Tao, Luhan mengandung anaknya Kris! Mereka sangat pandai menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari siapapun diuar sana, termasuk Kyung Soo dan Kai, orang tua angkat Tao. Di depan pasangan muda itu Kris masih berpura-pura sebagai calon menantu pasangan yang berasal dari korea selatan tersebut, bersikap masih mencintai Tao dan dengan setia menunggu Tao hingga sadar. Namun kenyataannya Kris adalah actor utama dalam drama yang diperankannya bersama Luhan, dia berhasil membohongi siapapun, terutama semenjak kehamilan Luhan, merekapun semakin menutup rapat rahasia ini, Luhan tidak diizinkan lagi oleh Kris untuk keluar dari apartemennya. ke Amerika, adalah tujuan mereka untuk melaksanakan pernikahan yang sudah sejak lama mereka ancangkan –disamping membawa Tao tentunya. Itu hanya kedok saja jika kalian ingin tau.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya "Lalu bagaimana dengan Tao" lirih Luhan, yang membuat Kris melirik padanya. Kris mengambil remote TV dan mengklik tombol untuk mematikan.

"Kau ingin seperti apa?" Tanya Kris lembut dengan membelai lembut pipi mulus Luhan. Demi apa Kris sangat tergoda pada Luhan, walau yang dia lihat itu hanya satu helai rambut Luhan saja. Diapun mengecup pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ke dalam mata Kris "Apa kita jahat? Dia tertidur selama 6 tahun dan kita justru menikmati kebersamaan disaat dia tidak ada" lanjut Luhan yang kini mengambil tangan Kris yang bebas untuk mengelus perutnya.

Dahi Kris berkerut, "Hey, ada apa denganmu Lu? Ini tidak seperti kau? Bukankah kau merencanakan membawa Tao ke Amerika dan membiarkan dia mati perlahan? Kita sudah membahas ini sayang.. kita, ani, aku akan mengarang cerita pada Kyung Soo bahwa Tao memang tidak ada harapan hidup dan disaat dia mati aku akan mengatakan bahwa dokter disana sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik. Kita sudah mengatur skenarionya sayang. 6 tahun bukan waktu yang wajar seseorang koma"

"Tapi…" bantah Luhan

Kris menghentikan elusannya lalu beranjak berdiri, tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Luhan untuk menuntaskan kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita istirahat. Tidakkah baby kita merindukan papanya?" Kris mengerling nakal pada Luhan. Luhan memutar bola matanya, mengerti maksud Kris yang memasuki fase 'mesumnya'

Luhan hanya pasrah saat tubuhnya diangkat ala bridal oleh Kris, menyatukan bibir mereka dan mulai berjalan memasuki kamar.

== Bring Back ==

"Hyung, kau harus istirahat sayang" suara berat itu menyentakkan lamunan Kyung Soo, entah kenapa bayangan yang tadi dia pikirkan hilang begitu saja. Tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Tao terlepas, dia menatap Kai –suaminya dengan mata yang sedikit memerah.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu Hyung?" Kai terkejut melihat mata bulat Kyung Soo yang memerah, dia menyeret kursi kosong lalu mendudukkan diri disebelah Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo menggeleng "Ani, aku tidak apa-apa Kai" bohongnya.

"Aku tau kau berbohong Hyung, sudah jelas terlihat. Aku tidak bisa kau bohongi" balas Kai dengan memasang wajah menyelidik.

Kyung Soo mendesah "Gurae, kau memang tau itu Kai, aku tidak bisa membohongimu? ya aku memang tidak baik, terutama berpisah dengan putra kita untuk beberapa waktu" lirih Kyung Soo, kemudian menggenggam kembali tangan Tao yang terasa hangat. Lalu menempelkannya dipipinya.

Kai mulai mengerti apa maksud Kyung Soo –istrinya yang manis ini. Dia merangkul pundak Kyung Soo lalu merebahkan kepalanya disana

"Aku juga, tapi bagaimanapun kita harus mau berpisah Hyung, itu demi Tao"

"Hah~ apakah aku harus menerima ajakan Kris untuk ikut ke Amerika dengan mereka? Dia bilang aku bisa saja menyaksikan saat Tao sadar" Tanya Kyung Soo

Kai mengangkat kepalanya "Sudah lah Hyung, tidak apa-apa, biar Tao dan calon menantu kita pergi berdua, ingat, kau banyak pekerjaan disini Hyung, tidak mungkin kau membatalkan desain untuk pelangganmu kan? Kau akan rugi besar nanti. Butikmu sedang membutuhkanmu Hyung, kau harus tetap bekerja" ucap Kai mengelus pelan pundak Kyung soo.

Untuk kesekian kali Kyung Soo kembali mendesah pasrah "Ya~ memang keputusan yang rumit, entah kenapa firasatku tidak enak Kai, walau Tao bukanlah anak yang lahir dariku aku merasakan ikatan kami sangat kuat"

"Sudahlah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, bisa saja itu karena kau kelelahan Hyung, makanya aku menyuruhmu istirahat, ayo istirahatlah, biar aku yang menjaga Tao"

"Baiklah, Hoaaammmm, jaga Tao.." ucap Kyung soo sambil menguap dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kai. Kyung soo mulai merangkak menuju tempat tidur yang tersedia di dalam ruang rawat Tao.

Kyung Soo dan Kai adalah sepasang suami istri kebangsaan Korea selatan, sejak 15 tahun yang lalu mereka pindah ke Cina untuk berbisnis, Kyung Soo bekerja sebagai seorang desainer dan membuka bisnis butik sedangkan Kai bekerja disebuah perusahaan besar.

Mereka adalah pasangan sesama jenis, Karena Kyung Soo tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Kai mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak, beruntunglah Tao menjadi anak pasangan ini, karena mereka sangat menyayangi Tao tak ubahnya anak kandung. Saat itu usia Tao 8 Tahun saat diadopsi.

Dan tidak perlu diceritakan lagi bukan bagaimana Tao dan Kris?

Pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo ini tidak mengetahui penyebab anak kesayangan mereka koma. Mereka hanya tau Tao mengalami kecelakaan. Mereka masih mempercayai Kris yang memiliki hati seperti malaikat! Mencintai putra mereka walau Tao koma sekalipun. padahal kenyataannya dia merencanakan sesuatu. Seperti tadi, Kris memang sempat menawarkan Kyung Soo agar ikut ke Amerika bersama mereka. Namun.. itu hanya topeng saja, Kris sudah tau Kyung Soo maupun Kai tidak bisa meninggalkan cina karena pekerjaan mereka. Kesempatan yang bagus bukan melarikan Tao ke Amerika? Lalu melancarkan rencananya untuk menikah dengan Luhan?

== Bring Back ==

Ruangan sepi yang penuh oleh suara cicit alat alat yang terhubung dengan organ vital itu terlihat lebih senyap, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terjaga entah kenapa menemui rasa lelahnya dan tumbang dengan tertidur pulas ditepi ranjang Sehun. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Sehun walau sekarang dia sudah berada dialam mimpi sekalipun.

Tanpa siapapun yang berada di dalam ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk sebuah ruang rawat menjadi saksi bisu saat belahan mata pemuda yang terbaring itu terbuka secara perlahan. Bola matanya masih bergerak dibalik kelopak matanya, seperti ancang-ancang untuk siap terbuka.

Mungkin karena kelopak itu sudah lama terpejam membuat pergerakannya sangat lambat dan membutuhkan cukup waktu untuk penyesuaian.

Hal yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu adalah silau. Cahaya lampu dari arah atasnya terasa pedih dan menyilaukan, membuat dia kembali memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menyesuaikan diri terhadap cahaya yang masuk.

Akhirnya, sepasang mata dengan iris oranye itu terbuka sempurna. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah menggerakkan bola matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Disusul oleh sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa seperti kram. Tentu saja dia merasa kram karena tubuhnya sudah lama tak digerakkan, walau begitu dia sudah mulai merasakan syaraf-syarafnya kembali berfungsi.

Setelah cukup lama penyesuaian, kini tubuhnya memberi perintah untuk bangun, perlahan dia ingin mengetahui keadaannya sendiri dan merasakan tangan kanannya berat digenggam oleh seseorang, dia menengok ke samping, dimana ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna pirang madunya terlelap.

Dibalik masker oksigen yang menutupi mulutnya dia tersenyum, dia tahu siapa pria yang selama 5 tahun ini menjaganya.

Kakak sulungnya.

Menggunakan tangannya yang bebas dia berusaha meraih masker oksigen tempat tumpuannya bernafas selama ini, melepaskannya perlahan karena tenaganya belum pulih sempurna. Dia kembali menampakkan senyum saat berhasil melepas masker itu. senyum yang dapat membuat siapapun meleleh pastinya.

Kini tanpa berniat mengganggu tidur lelap namja tampan itu dia mulai mendudukkan diri secara perlahan. Melepas secara hati-hati tautan tangannya dengan tangan pemuda ini.

Ceklek~

Pintu utama itu terbuka. Dia langsung menoleh saat belum duduk sempurna dan tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang masuk.

Tapi tidak dengan dua orang paruh baya itu yang sangat terkejut dengan mulut yang terbuka. Salah seorang diantaranya bersiap untuk berteriak histeris senang dengan tangan yang masih memegang ganggangan pintu. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali karena merasa tak percaya akan apa yang kini dilihatnya. Namun pemuda albino itu menggerakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir sebagai isyarat supaya dia tidak bersuara kemudian menunjuk pemuda tampan yang tertidur itu dengan kepalanya.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk mengerti, dia berjalan perlahan dan memeluk pemuda yang telah kembali sadar itu dalam diam.

Air mata tak dapat dia bendung dan mengalir deras karena bahagia saat tubuhnya kembali dapat memeluk tubuh putra bungsunya.

Haru bercampur bahagia menjadi satu saat dia dapat diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Pemuda itu ikut tersenyum dan membalas pelukan wanita yang telah melahirkan dia ke dunia. Dia dapat mengerti pasti sangat sulit menunggu dia kembali bukan?

Suara isak tangis kebahagiaan berusaha diredam oleh kedua orang itu, karena mereka tidak ingin membangunkan pemuda jangkung itu jika dia mendengar tangisan mereka. mereka memang sengaja untuk tidak bersuara mengingat betapa keras kepalanya pemuda itu yang belum istirahat. Mungkin membiarkan dia istirahat dulu menjadi jalan terbaik.

Laki-laki paruh baya yang ikut masuk ke ruangan itu tak dapat menahan diri dan ikut memeluk kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan didepannya. perasaan senangnya sebagai ayah juga mewarnai hatinya. Tidak ada apapun di dunia ini yang dapat menandingi kebahagiaan karena bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya yang lengkap. Untunglah dia tidak cepat mengiyakan ucapan dokter atas vonis terhadap bungsunya beberapa waktu yang lalu, menanggalkan seluruh alat tumpuan hidupnya dan membiarkan dia mati perlahan. Untunglah hati kecilnya masih percaya bahwa Sehun-nya kembali

Doa mereka terkabul.

Oh Sehun kembali ke dunia.

Berkumpul dengan keluarganya.

TBC

Okke Jun cukupkan segini dulu ya Chapt 2 nya. Bagaimana bagaimana ? sesuai perkiraan dan tebakan ?

Si Sehun udah sadar aja noh. Lah. Trus si Tao Piye ?

Wkwkwk kayaknya next ga bakalan seru deh :3

Jun mau menyiksa perasaan para cast #tawaNista

#gebukinJun

* * *

Before .. very thanks to **Kirei Thelittlethieves** **zizi'd exo** **LVenge** **celindazifan** **Aiko Michishige** **Rich L. Khalifa** **luphbepz** **AmeChan95** **ChanKai Love** **princess huang** yang udah mau review ^^ yah maaf aku ga bisa balas satu-satu rivewnya soalnya aku ga tau mau jawab apa

Khusus buat **anis.** haha kamu menemukan diriku disini :3 but jangan terpengaruh sama cerita yang udah pernah aku share ya… soalnya mungkin ada perbaikan-perbaikan di next chapter :D

dan untuk **ciandys** haha aku HunTao ship say :3 gimana? Udah terjawab pertanyaannya? Si Kris kagak setia . Cuma kedok doing, habis Tao koma dia benar-benar cintah sama Luhan deh .. kesempatan noh kabur ke Amrik :v


	3. Bring Me To China

== Bring Back Chapt 3 ==

Only Sehun situation

Author POV

Langit-langit ruangan yang senyap itu dipenuhi oleh suara dengungan mesin penghangat. Suhunya sudah mulai seimbang dan tidak terlalu dingin lagi. Butir-butir es kecil berwarna putih masih berjatuhan diluar jendela

Sepasang mata elang milik seorang anak muda terbuka perlahan. Mengerjap beberapa kali lalu memicingkan kembali matanya sejenak.

Ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya bekerja sama mengurut batang hidungnya, entah kenapa dia merasa pusing, kemudian matanya bergerak perlahan keatas, memandang sebentar langit-langit ruangan VVIP itu, sempat terlintas dipikiran kenapa yang dilihatnya langit-langit ruangan, bukankah seharusnya dia melihat Sehun sedang terbaring? Chanyeol belum bisa kembali seutuhnya, Penglihatannya juga masih buram mungkin itu efek tidak tidur selama dua hari dan sekarang dia bayar dengan tidur beberapa jam saja.

Apa? Tertidur?

Chanyeol tersentak, cepat-cepat mendudukkan diri setelah tersadar bahwa dia tidur. Matanya bergerak cepat pula memeriksa sekeliling dan kondisinya sendiri. irisnya melebar saat dia tau sudah berada diatas ranjang. Dia menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur yang sedang diduduki, memastikan tempat ini benar-benar tempat adiknya.

 _Apa? Ini tidak mungkin. Ranjang ini benar milik Sehun. Tapi kenapa aku berada di tempat yang seharusnya diisi olehnya?_ –ucap pemuda itu membatin.

Rasa khawatir dan pikiran buruk langsung menyergapi pikirannya. Kemana Sehun? Kemana adiknya? Apakah adiknya benar-benar pergi?

Kepalanya bergerak menjelajahi seisi ruangan sambil menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Mencari sosok yang bisa menjelaskan sesuatu padanya, mungkin itu ibu atau ayahnya dan menanyakan kemana adiknya dipindahkan. Adiknya benar-benar tidak sedang dipisahkan dengan dia kan?

Kilatan matanya berubah sendu saat berhenti di satu titik. Ia seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya, apakah dia masih tidur dan berada disebuah mimpi? Matanya sulit mengerjap saat memandangi punggung seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk diatas kursi roda dengan posisi membelakanginya. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi haru, gemuruh didadanya bergejolak, ingin sekali dia melompat untuk merangkul punggung itu segera. Tapi dia takut jika dia melakukannya, tubuh yang seharusnya dia sentuh berubah menjadi debu yang terbang ditiup angin seperti sebuah bayangan imajinasi. Dia takut bahwa sekarang dia terjebak oleh imajinernya sendiri.

Pemuda itu menatap keluar jendela, memandangi dalam diam butiran-butiran salju yang masih turun diluar sana. Kalaupun dia memang bermimpi, dia berharap untuk tidak terjaga lagi.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha meyakinkan penglihatannya bahwa apa yang dia lihat bukanlah permainan halusinasinya.

"Ehemm" Chanyeol kemudian berdeham, ingin membuktikan apa yang sedang dia lihat.

Pemuda yang tadi membelakanginya tersentak setelah mendengar suara Chanyeol, menoleh padanya, dia tersenyum dan mengarahkan kursi rodanya untuk mendekati pemuda tampan itu.

Chanyeol yakin, ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi, dia reflex tersenyum, karena senyuman adiknya bagai virus yang langsung menular padanya, ada sedikit cairan disudut matanya ketika dia senyum, dia merasa bahagia bisa melihat senyum khas itu lagi. Senyuman ala Oh Sehun.

O tidak, kenapa tadi dia harus tertidur? Padahal dia ingin menyambut adiknya ini saat dia sadar, menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat datang, mengecup pucuk kepala adiknya lalu memeluknya sebagai wujud syukur , tetapi kenapa sekarang justru adiknya yang menyambut saat dia bangun dari tidur? Bukankah dunia Chanyeol benar-benar terbalik?

Oh Chanyeol, kau kehilangan momen yang sangat berharga dalam hidupmu. Begitulah yang dia pikirkan.

Chanyeol turun dari ranjang, berlutut di depan kursi roda adiknya, Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengacak gemas rambut kakaknya.

"Eyy, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu eoh? Tidurmu nyenyak?" ujar Sehun dengan nada akrabnya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia menghirup cairan yang tiba-tiba memenuhi hidungnya, diiringi oleh cairan yang tadi di sudut matanya merembas turun. Matanya panas dan hatinya berdetak tak teratur, perasaan itu semakin membuncah, tak sampai dua detik dia memeluk tubuh Sehun. Mendekap rindu tubuh yang sudah 5 tahun terlelap oleh kecerobohannya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa -Hiiiks" Chanyeol menangis, lelehan-lelehan bening itu semakin deras, dia tidak peduli tindakannya ini terlihat konyol ataupun memalukan, yang jelas dia ingin menyalurkan perasaan haru, bahagia sekaligus syukur dapat melihat adiknya lagi.

Chanyeol sangat bahagia. Mulai detik ini, apapun itu akan dia lakukan untuk membayar kecerobohannya 5 tahun lalu. Membayar kesalahannya yang telah membiarkan adiknya koma selama ini. Perasaannya saat ini tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Antara bahagia dan bersalah.

"Uljimayo, Hyung" Sehun mengelus pelan punggung Chanyeol, entah kenapa tangan Sehun merasakan punggung itu seperti kumpulan tulang saja, Chanyeol memang lebih kurus, dia menghukum diri selama ini.

Chanyeol masih enggan melepas pelukannya walau Sehun hendak melepaskan pelukan mereka, dia masih sesegukan dalam pelukan Sehun, Sehun mengerti dan membiarkan Hyungnya ini menyalurkan perasaannya sepuas mungkin. Sudah lama bukan dia menunggu Sehun kembali?

.

* * *

.

Setelah cukup lama Sehun merenggangkan pelukan mereka "Sudah Hyung, jangan menangis lagi, aku sudah kembali" lanjut Sehun menenangkan.

Chanyeol masih enggan berkomentar, dia hanya membiarkan tangan Sehun terulur untuk menghapus air matanya, sungguh Chanyeol tak sanggup menatap mata adiknya ini. Entahlah dia hanya diliputi rasa bersalah saja.

"Hyung~~ lihat aku" titah Sehun yang sekarang menarik dagu Chanyeol agar menatap padanya.

Chanyeol menutup matanya, tak mau mematuhi perintah Sehun.

Pletak

"Aaw"

Sebuah jitakan pelan mendarat di jidat Chanyeol yang membuat dia meringis dan terpaksa menatap dalam mata Sehun.

.

.

.

chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat

memandang bayangannya sendiri dalam mata bening Sehun.

Tiba-tiba dadanya menyempit. Katup jantungnya seolah tak mampu memompa darah keseluruh tubuhnya. Berdenyut aneh setelahnya disana.

Ini adalah sebuah perasaan aneh.

Apakah ini perasaan seorang kakak yang menunggu adiknya tertidur selama 5 tahun? Chanyeol tak pernah lupa tatapan adiknya 5 tahun yang lalu, terlihat lugu dan manis, tapi kenapa sekarang cahaya mata Sehun lebih bersinar? Lebih bisa dikatakan mempesona. Apa ini karena selama koma Sehun mengalami pertumbuhan yang tidak diketahui oleh Chanyeol?

Kenapa Sehun terlihat lebih— memikat?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu eoh?" Tanya Sehun melambaikan tangannya di depan Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersentak dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada. Aku.. aku hanya sangat merindukanmu Hun-ah .. kau tau aku tak hentinya menunggumu" Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh Sehun, kali ini sebuah pelukan yang lebih hangat, sekaligus pelukan untuk mengusir sebuah pikiran bodoh yang tadi menghinggapinya.

Saat mendekap Sehun, Chanyeol merasa tubuh Sehun lebih berisi, mungkin itu karena asupan makanannya yang memang berbeda dan khusus yang disalurkan melalui selang infuse, atau mungkin juga karena tubuh Chanyeol yang sekarang kurus makanya dia merasa tubuh Sehun lebih berisi.

"Kumohon jangan meninggalkanku lagi. Yaksok?" ujar Chanyeol dalam pelukannya

Sehun mengangguk "Ne Hyung, Yaksokhe"

Keduanya masih berpelukan. Hanya saja.. Chanyeol memandang lurus ke depan.

Memikirkan hal bodoh yang dirasakannya.

* * *

Sehun sudah dibungkus dengan pakaian hangat, lehernya juga sudah dililit oleh syal hangat dari rajutan benang wol, ini sudah hari ke-3 sejak dia sadar dari koma. Sebenarnya dokter masih menyuruh Sehun untuk tetap dirawat beberapa hari lagi mengingat kondisinya masih sangat lemah setelah 5 tahun koma, banyak perawatan dan pemantauan khusus yang harus dilalui Sehun untuk memulihkan kondisinya agar kembali normal, tetapi Sehun menolak dan ingin cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Dengan alasan tidak suka dengan bau rumah sakit. Untuk itu sang ayah tercinta, Suho, menyanggupi permintaan si bungsu dan akan menyediakan perawatan medis yang harus dilakukan Sehun di rumah sesuai anjuran dan pengawasan dokter tentunya. Suho melakukannya karena dia hanya ingin menuruti apapun yang diinginkan putranya yang sudah kembali ke dalam keluarganya. Sebagai wujud sayangnya pada si bungsu.

Sungguh ayah yang sangat baik bukan?

Yixing dan Chanyeol bekerja sama mengemasi barang-barang Sehun yang mereka serakkan diranjang rawat Sehun, mereka membagi tugas melipat dan menyusun pakaian Sehun dalam tas besar, mereka tak mengetahui bahwa Sehun sedang memandangi mereka.

Melihat kedekatan Yixing dan Chanyeol yang sedang mengemasi barangnya membuat perasaan Sehun senang.

'Beruntungnya' batin Sehun.

Suho yang tadi berdiri di dekat jendela karena menerima telpon dari rekan kerjanya kini mulai mendekati Sehun.

Sehun tampak sedang melamun, dia menyentuh pundak Sehun yang berhasil membuat pemuda itu tersentak.

Sehun menoleh pada orang yang menyentuhnya lalu tersenyum.

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Suho.

Sehun dengan cepat menggeleng "Ani, gwaenchana, Appa"

Suho terdiam sejenak, "Selamat datang kembali, Hun" ucap Suho mengawali lagi perbincangan mereka. Memang selama Sehun sadar Suho belum mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Ne, gomapta, Appa"

"Hah, bukankah indah saat kita berkumpul kembali?" Tanya Suho yang kemudian ikut melihat Yixing dan Chanyeol yang masih mengemasi barang-barang Sehun

Sehun mengangguk "Ne"

"Kau tau? Kami semua sangat merindukanmu Hun, terutama Hyungmu itu. aku senang melihat dia sudah mulai tersenyum dan kembali pada dirinya, padahal seminggu yang lalu dokter menyarankan agar kami melepaskanmu, tapi kakakmu itu tetap keras, dia percaya kau akan kembali. Dia tidak mau berjarak denganmu sedikitpun setelah dokter mengatakan itu. Terima kasih kau sudah mendengarnya" ucap Suho. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membahas hal ini, takut membuat Sehun sedih dan merasa bersalah karena telah membebankan mereka karena selalu dijaga selama dia koma, tapi Suho tau, Sehun bukanlah tipe anak yang seperti itu.

Sehun tersenyum tipis "Terimakasih juga karena masih percaya aku kembali, Ayah.."

Suho melihat Sehun yang barusan berucap, mata anak itu berbinar menatapnya, selama ini dia tidak pernah dipanggil begitu oleh Sehun. Ayah. Ada perasaan aneh dan bahagia dirasakan oleh Suho, dulunya dia juga ingin dipanggil dengan sebutan ayah yang terkesan sangat manis, apakah selama berada di dunia yang tidak diketahuinya, putranya mengalami pertumbuhan yang sangat baik sehingga dia bisa semanis ini?

Lalu Sehun kembali menatap Eomma dan Hyungnya yang hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

Suho melihat perubahan wajah itu, menyerngit bingung. Tidak biasanya Sehun suka melamun, Suho tau putranya ini jarang melamun, karena sifatnya dan Chanyeol hampir sama, yaitu ceria dan aktif. Apakah Sehun masih lelah dan memang sebaiknya dia istirahat beberapa hari lagi di rumah sakit? Dia terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Iya itu mungkin saja, mungkin otot Sehun masih kaku setelah 5 tahun tidak digerakkan.

-–apakah sehun merindukan seseorang? -–

Suho segera membuang pikiran itu, sepertinya dia ada ide untuk mengembalikan semangat putranya, -sedikit kado?, "Sebagai hadiah kau telah kembali, apakah kau mempunyai permintaan?" ucap Suho lagi yang kali ini berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun.

Pemuda itu memasang wajah bingung "Permintaan?" Tanya Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak tau maksud ucapan ayahnya.

"Ya, permintaan, anggap saja sebagai hadiah kau telah kembali? Kau ingin apa? Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun. Tiket berlibur misalnya" jawab Suho

Seketika Sehun merasa tak percaya dengan mata membulat "Jinjja? Apapun?" girang Sehun dengan memegangi pegangan kursi rodanya. Seperti ancang-ancang hendak berdiri karena sangat girang.

"Eyy, jangan berdiri, kau belum bisa" ucap Suho membantu Sehun untuk kembali duduk karena anak itu seperti akan berdiri.

Sehun tak bisa menghilangkan wajah cerahnya. Apa yang dia tunggu beberapa hari ini akhirnya disampaikan langsung oleh mulut Suho.

Suho mengangguk "Tentu, apapun untuk putraku"

Sehun tak dapat menghilangkan wajah takjubnya. Sepertinya dia memang sudah mempunyai permintaan khusus yang akan dia ajukan pada Suho.

"Tapi sebagai syarat, kau harus rajin menjalani terapi seperti yang dikatakan dokter dan harus kembali berjalan dulu" sambung Suho

Sehun mengangguk girang. "Tentu, aku akan melakukannya"

Suho tersenyum senang melihat wajah sumringah Sehun dan menepuk pelan pundak putranya. Ternyata putranya tidak berubah.

' _Ya, tapi kau tak dapat mengembalikan orang yang mati, appa'_ batin Sehun

.

* * *

TAAR…

TAAR…

Pruuut pruuut

"Selamat Datang Oh Sehun~~!"

Bunyi converty yang diledakkan, terompet yang ditiup, beserta riuh tepuk tangan terdengar saat pintu utama itu dibuka. Menampilkan pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggu beserta kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya.

Potongan-potongan kertas mengkilap berwarna warnipun turun dari atas seperti hujan kertas, mengenai rambutnya dan pakaiannya. Sehun tersenyum tipis mendapat kejutan begitu juga dengan orang tua dan kakaknya karena mereka memang mengetahui acara ini sebelumnya. -Sebuah kejutan untuk Sehun.

Namun pemuda itu lebih terlihat biasa saja, seperti tidak terlalu menyukai acara seperti itu.

Semua yang hadir adalah sahabat-sahabat Sehun dan keluarga besarnya, termasuk pamannya yang seharusnya berada Australia, Chen sengaja menyambut kepulangan Sehun dari rumah sakit. mereka sudah lama menunggu pemuda itu kembali dari rumah sakit dan menyiapkan kejutan seperti ini saat Sehun kembali menginjaki rumahnya.

Mata Sehun sedikit berbinar saat membaca tulisan pada sebuah spanduk besar dengan panjang kira-kira 3 meter menggantung ditiang tangga rumahnya. Tak lupa ia mengulas senyum yang tipis.

Tulisan ..

SELAMAT DATANG OH SEHUN

Tercetak tebal dengan hiasan yang menarik, beberapa keluarga besar dan sahabat-sahabat Sehun sudah menunggunya dan sengaja membuat perayaan penyambutan untuknya.

Tepuk tangan tak henti terdengar saat pemuda alibino itu tersenyum ringan, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin terharu. Mungkin tidak suka. Entah. Senyumnya tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Salah seorang dari barisan yang menyambut Sehun maju beberapa langkah, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang, matanya sipit namun diolesi oleh eyeliner untuk membuat kesan besar pada matanya.

Dia memegangi sebuah kotak dengan ukuran menengah yang telah dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado yang menarik, bergambar strawberry yang sebenarnya itu kesukaannya, bukan kesukaan Sehun.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hun" pemuda itu terlihat bahagia saat menyerahkan kotak kado kepada Sehun, Sehun mendongak dan tersenyum tipis, dia melihat wajah pemuda itu yang bisa dikatakan sangat manis.

Sehun menerimanaya "Gomawo" ucapnya singkat.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak dan menggerakkan matanya ke kiri ke kanan seperti merasa ada yang hilang dari diri Sehun "'Ee kau tidak lupa padaku kan? Hun?" Tanya pemuda itu karena dia tidak menerima perlakuan yang biasa dia dan Sehun lakukan jika bertemu.

Sehun sedikit gelagap, ikut memainkan bola matanya lalu tertawa "Ha~haha tentu saja tidak.. (dia terlihat berfikir ketika melihat wajah pemuda itu) 'baek' Baek..hyun-ie" ucap Sehun sedikit –ragu.

Baekhyun, pemuda itu tertawa lalu meraih pundak Sehun untuk dia peluk.

"Haha.. aku hanya bercanda, aku pikir kau akan melupakanku setelah 5 tahun koma. Aku senang kau kembali kawan, aku sangat merindukanmu, ternyata kau semakin tampan setelah 5 tahun" canda Baekhyun lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Sehun kikuk setelah mendengar bahwa Baekhyun hanya bercanda, dia tertawa dan mengangguk "Kau juga Baek, kau juga berubah, kau terlihat lebih tinggi" sehun tertawa, tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun yang langsung memasang wajah horor.

Semua yang ada disana juga ikut terkikik dan menyembunyikan senyum mereka setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun itu.

Baekhyun melirik siapapun yang kini berusaha menahan tawa mereka dengan wajah yang masam, dia tau dia sudah menjadi korban bully Sehun, orang-orang disana juga sudah tau, Baekhyun sedikit sensitif dengan kata 'Tinggi' tetapi mereka tau, itu Cuma bahan godaan Sehun saja.

Yah sepertinya walau Sehun koma selama 5 tahun, kebiasaan Sehun belum berubah, suka membully dia dengan kata 'tinggi'.

Namun disaat tatapan Baekhyun lebih menajam pada sosok pria jangkung yang berdiri disebelah Sehun, pria itu langsung terdiam, dia berdeham kemudian mulai mendorong kursi roda Sehun. Seolah tak melihat wajah menyeramkan seorang Byun Baekhyun itu. dia tau, Baekhyun lebih marah jika seorang Oh Chanyeol menertawakannya.

"Kau memang adikku Hun" kikik Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun dan dibalas tatapan mematikan dari baekhyun

Chanyeol mendekatkan mulutnya pada Sehun dan membisikkan sesuatu "Kau tau, tingginya hanya bertambah 3 senti sejak 5 tahun yang lalu" tambah Chanyeol lagi.

"Yak! Aku mendengarmu Hyung!" Baekhyun berteriak dan berhasil membuat siapapun tertawa setelahnya.

Sungguh tingkah konyol anak-anak muda itu bisa mengundang tawa siapapun yang berada disekitarnya.

Mereka yang tadi disana sudah mengikuti Chanyeol dan Sehun menuju ruang tengah.

Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun yang mencak-mencak tidak jelas meminta permintaan maaf dari Sehun.

Disaat semua sudah berjalan, ada sepasang lagi yang masih tinggal. Suho masih berdiri diambang pintu, ia masih tetap disana padahal semuanya sudah berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam rumah menuju ruang tengah, karena disanalah tempat perayaan penyambutan Sehun sebenarnya. Pintu utama hanya tempat kejutan saja.

Suho menatap punggung Sehun yang bisa dia lihat dari balik badan Chanyeol, laki-laki paruh baya itu terlihat bermenung, ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya. Dia sungguh tidak mengenal pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu sejak dia kembali. Entahlah dia merasa ada yang hilang dari diri Sehun, tapi apa? Dia ingin tau kemana anaknya itu menghilang selama ini. Setau dia, Sehun itu anak yang aktif dan bersorak girang jika diberi pesta kejutan seperti yang mereka lakukan ini, tetapi kenapa dia merasa Sehun terlihat biasa saja dan tidak seheboh yang dia ketahui? Anak itu biasanya akan ikut bertepuk tangan, cengingiran, dan menggoda siapapun terutama anggota keluarga besar yang ikut memberinya kejutan. Kapan perlu lebih kegirangan dari anak kecil yang dapat hadiah sekalipun. Apa yang telah dilalui Sehun selama dia tidak sadarkan diri? Apa ada yang mengganggunya? Apa benar putranya sudah dewasa dan tidak perlu lagi seperti dulu –pikir Suho.

"Sayang, ayo kita merayakan pesta Sehun" sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh lengan Suho, senyum manis itu dia lihat ketika tersentak dari lamunannya.

Yixing tersenyum padanya, Suho mengangguk dan mereka bergandengan menuju ruang tengah, tempat perayaan penyambutan Sehun.

'mungkin perasaanku saja' batin Suho

* * *

Sehun duduk termenung di depan jendela rumahnya, menghadap lurus memandang kebun bunga yang sudah mulai bermunculan. Meski terlalu dini untuk mengatakan musim semi udara masih terasa dingin dan Sehun hanya mengenakan sweater tipis, dia sendiri gerah dan berkeringat, lantaran terapi yang tadi dijalaninya. Sebenarnya terapi itu tidak terlalu berat, hanya Sehun saja yang terlalu memaksakan diri dan berusaha sekeras mungkin. Dokter sudah mencegahnya, namun ke-keras kepalaannya tidak ada yang dapat membantah.

Diantara tatapan matanya yang tidak jelas entah kemana, terselip senyum yang tipis, senyum yang kemudian membawanya menatap sendu. Tatapan rindu kepada seseorang yang sebenarnya sedang terhubung dengannya.

"Sehunn-aahh!" sebuah teriakan riang menggema di istana keluarga Oh yang senyap. Derap langkah ceriapun juga ikut mengiringinya.

Pemilik nama Sehun sedikit terperenjat, mengusap wajahnya setelah tersadar dari lamunannya lalu mendongak keasal suara, dimana dia menemukan pria jangkung itu tertawa menampakkan gigi padanya dengan menenteng dua buah kantong kecil yang diangkat tinggi, entahlah Sehun tidak tau apa benda di dalam sana.

Yah. Sehun baru saja selesai menjalani terapinya untuk bisa kembali berjalan. Dokter dan perawat yang mengawasi jalannya terapi itu sudah kembali beberapa saat yang lalu, tadinya Sehun hanya ingin istirahat dengan memandangi bunga-bunga dan pohon diluar sana yang mulai mengeluarkan putiknya, karena tanpa terasa sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim semi, waktunya bunga dan kuncup pohon maple kembali bermekaran.

Sehun memutar kursi rodanya untuk mendekati kakaknya yang masih berjalan menuju arahnya, dia berhenti saat pria jangkung itu beberapa langkah lagi di depannya.

"Apa itu Hyung?" Tanya Sehun saat Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan kantong itu di depan wajahnya.

"Ta da!" pekik Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan isi kantong plastic itu yang ternyata 2 cup bubble tea.

Sehun menyermgit bingung "Apa ini?" tanyanya dan memandang bubble tea itu bingung.

Chanyeol tertawa canggung, dia justru lebih bingung karena Sehun seolah tak mengenal minuman kesukaannya sendiri, alisnya menyatu. Tapi dia menggeleng cepat karena mungkin adiknya ini sedang mengajaknya bercanda "Haha apa kau bercanda Hun? Aku membelikanmu bubble tea sebagai hadiah" Chanyeol menjawab riang dengan memamerkan senyum iklan pasta gigi andalannya.

Sehun terlihat bingung sejenak lalu membulatkan mulutnya "Ho..hoho yah.. aku pikir kau akan melupakan janjimu untuk mentraktirku bubble tea hyung" balasnya cepat sebelum Chanyeol lebih bingung lagi.

"Tentu.. dan setelah kau selesai terapi dan bisa berjalan lagi aku akan mengajakmu ke taman lalu kita naik bianglala" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Apa?!" Sehun sedikit berteriak, Chanyeol makin menyerngit mendengar respon adiknya ini "bianglala? Aku takut tinggi" gumam Sehun tidak jelas.

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya karena dia tidak mendengar gumaman Sehun .

Sehun menggoyangkan tangannya "A..ani.. o…oke, ayo kita ke taman nanti Hyung" balas Sehun yang sekarang memamerkan senyumnya dengan mata yang terlihat segaris.

Chanyeol terdiam saat menikmati senyuman adiknya ini, entahlah sejak pertama Sehun sadar dan dia tersenyum seperti itu padanya Chanyeol seolah ketagihan melihat senyum adiknya itu lagi dan lagi, sepertinya senyum adiknya itu adalah sebuah ….. candu baginya.

Yah, Chanyeol sadar, ada yang lain dibalik senyum adiknya ini, tidak tau pasti itu apa. Yang jelas ada gelitikan aneh di dada bagian kirinya.

Dia merasa perasaannya ini tidak normal.

Tidak. Chanyeol tidak mengakui dia mempunyai satu sisi perasaan yang sangat terlaknat itu. mati-matian dia meyakinkan hal itu di hati kecilnya.

Sehun. Dia adiknya.

* * *

Roh roh yang ramai itu berlalu lalang di depannya, layaknya seperti aktivitas manusia di dunia nyata yang sedang sibuk berlalu lalang dijalan kota. namun roh seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk menyendiri dibawah sebuah pohon seolah tak menghiraukan apapun yang terjadi disekitarnya. Dia terdiam dan memasang wajah dingin, menatap lurus ke depan. Bahkan ada seekor kupu-kupu besayap kuning yang menari-nari diatas kepalanya seolah mengajak dia untuk bermain. Namun kupu-kupu itu seolah tak terlihat olehnya.

Terselip senyum diantara wajah datarnya.

Tak lama setelah itu dia memejamkan mata, merasa sudah cukup melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh tubuh aslinya dengan roh yang bukan rohnya. Dia percaya semua yang sudah direncanakan akan berhasil.

Dengan kembali memejamkan mata semua yang dia lihat ditubuh aslinya juga akan menghilang, jika dia ingin melihat lagi ke dunia itu, dia cukup memejamkan matanya lagi dan menyetel tayangan untuk dihubungkan dengan tubuh aslinya.

'Dia' harus bisa membawa kembali mereka ke tempat yang seharusnya. Mengembalikan mereka pada tubuh sesungguhnya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Tao"

Kemudian dia mendongak, melihat hamparan langit ruangan putih terang itu yang menjadi tempat kumpulan para roh yang tersesat karena tubuh asli mereka mengalami koma atau sebagainya.

pemuda itu berdiri, merentangkan jarinya. Kupu-kupu yang tadi bermain diatas kepalanya hinggap disana, dia tersenyum kemudian dia melayang menuju suatu tempat. Sepertinya dia akan mengajak kupu-kupu itu bermain.

* * *

Suara gesekan roda membuat Suho mendongak, dia tersenyum ringan saat melihat si bungsu mendekat dengan menggerakkan remote pada kursi rodanya.

Suho yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi dan kegiatan baca Koran paginya melipat korannya, lalu meletakkannya disebelah sofa yang dia duduki. Diapun melepas kacamata minusnya.

"Waeyo Sehunnie?" tanyanya ramah pada sibungsu.

Sehun memasang wajah datar, sedikit menunduk.

Suho yang melihat Sehun bertingkah aneh menyerngitkan dahinya, dia tak pernah melihat ekspresi anaknya yang lebih terlihat sedih.

Suho paham, dia mengambil tangan Sehun untuk dia genggam "Ada apa eoh? Ceritakan pada Appa" titah Suho

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Haruskah dia mengucapkannya sekarang ?

"Appa.. bo..bolehkah aku mengajukan permintaan itu?" Tanya Sehun ragu, dia kembali menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entahlah dia tidak yakin kalau Suho akan mengiyakan permintaannya. Apalagi ini waktu yang terlalu cepat untuk mengungkapkannya.

Suho bingung, kenapa Sehun mengajukan permintaannya secepat itu? bukankah mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk melakukan permintaan itu setelah Sehun bisa berjalan lagi?

"Bi..bisakah?" Tanya Sehun lagi karena Suho tidak menjawabnya.

Suho tersentak lalu tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk "Tentu, ajukanlah sayang"

"Mmm.. bisakah kau membawaku ke Cina, Appa?"

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Before, Sorry to all. Sebenarnya ff ini mau di update 5 hari yang lalu. Tau deh ah tugas mendadak mesti kelar 3 hari nanti. Maklum kejar target mau pulang kampong :v

Okke. Cukup susah membuat chapt chapt selanjutnya, aku emang Cuma bisa bikin chapt 1 -_-

Abaikan.

Eh eh . ada yang bingung sama ceritanya? Kenapa kok makin aneh ya ?

Tau lah, yang jelas otak memerintahkan bikin begini :3

Ajukanlah pertanyaan jika bingung

Bakal Jun jawab :3

… Tapi di chapt selanjutnya

Balesan Review chapter sebelumnya :

Sungguh aku ngakak baca komenan yang menghujat Kris habis2an -_-

Eyy aku sayang loh sama si tonggos cina itu :3

Malahan saking sayangnya ini mau bikin FF cast utamanya Kris. But this KRAY!

Kris-Lay pairing :3

To :

 **LVenge** : jangan benci Kris say.. itu bebeb sayah juga. Hehe . untuk babak pertemuan Sehun dan Tao. Hanya saya dan mereka yang tau #jdaak.

Okke thanks to review ya say ^^

 **Ko Chen Teung** : hihi iya say .. kan dulu pernah bahas mau main disini kan? Malahan kamu yang bantu waktu itu

Malahan aku senang dikasi saran say. Sangat membantu. Aku welcome bgt sama yang ngasih masukan. Terutama masukan yang membangun. Dan well sebenarnya yang update chapter 1 dan 2 bukan aku., adek aku yang bikin ni akun. Soalnya ga ngerti awal-awalnya. But dia baca komen kamu dan langsung perbaiki kok. Thanks ya say :*

 **KRIStina Wu** : aku ngakak baca komenan kamu say. Aku ngerti perasaan kamu/? But aku tak tega jika nanti membunuh Kris :3 *eh malah ngasih bocoran

Hahaha pertanyaan kamu ga bisa aku jawab secara langsung. Langsung di chapter selanjutnya aja ya

Thanks reviewnya say ^^

Dan untuk semuanya terimakasih udah mau review FF saya yang jelek ini. Jujur aja ini adalah FF pertama loh. Dan tau dunia per-FFan baru sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. Wkwkwk . berani bgt udah nulis aja.

But still support me. Review-an kalian semangatku untuk lanjut.

Meski dibandingi sama yg view FF ini banyak bgt tapi ga bikin aku kecil hati. Setidaknya walau mereka ikut baca ga ikut review aku masih menghargai ^^

Maaf bgt ga balas review semuanya. Aku sayang kalian.

Salam kenal untuk semuanya ^^

I'm Junya 93 Line ^^


	4. See You Soon

**Title : Bring Back [chapt 4]**

 **Autor : JunYa JuniYa**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun . Huang Zi Tao . And Other EXO Member**

 **Pairing : HunTao and Other**

 **Genre : Drama . Fantasy . Romance**

 **Rate : 17**

 **Disclaimer : All cast belong his self, SME, God, and his parent. This Fanfiction belong My Mine! JunYa . Don't Plagiat. Don't Copy without my permission.**

 **Warn! : some Typo or [s] . HunTao ! Don't like? Don't Read ! Have Reading? Review please . thanks!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Font** _ **miring**_ **= flash back**

* * *

Previous

"Appa.. bo..bolehkah aku mengajukan permintaan itu?" Tanya Sehun ragu, dia kembali menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entahlah dia tidak yakin kalau Suho akan mengiyakan permintaannya.

Suho bingung, kenapa Sehun mengajukan permintaannya secepat itu? bukankah mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk melakukan permintaan setelah Sehun bisa berjalan lagi?

"Bi..bisakah?" Tanya Sehun lagi karena Suho tidak menjawabnya.

Suho tersentak lalu tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk "Tentu, ajukanlah sayang"

"Mmm.. bisakah kau membawaku ke Cina, Appa?"

Now

 _Tak ada yang berubah dari sebuah dunia yang sedang ditempati Oh Sehun. Putih terang dengan beralas rumput hijau disepanjangnya, beberapa pohon rindang juga tumbuh kokoh sebagai tempat bersantai bagi penghuni di dalamnya._

 _Tak ada kicau burung layaknya sebuah taman yang sering dijumpai di dunia manusia, meski tempat itu lebih mirip dengan sebuah taman yang rindang. Disana hanya terdapat beberapa makhluk bercahaya seperti kunang-kunang dan kupu-kupu bersayap cantik yang lalu lalang dan hinggap di rumput ilalang dekat sungai. Suasananya sangat nyaman. Seperti sebuah desa yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota dan polusi. Di dunia itu juga memiliki satu sungai kecil yang kini sedang membatasi antara Oh Sehun dan pemuda bernama Huang Zi Tao itu._

" _Ck" Sehun berdecak. Berdiam seperti patung dan menonton dari jarak jauh sama sekali tidak berguna. Dia segera menegakkan tubuhnya yang menyender pada batang pohon. Melayang._

 _Dari seberang dia sudah cukup sabar memperhatikan Tao. Dia sudah lama berdiam disana menyaksikan Tao yang sejak tadi duduk menyendiri sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dibawah pohon besar. Sejak Tao melihat rekaman masa lalunya, dia hanya melamun dan berdiam diri. Sehun menyusul Tao keseberang karena dia sudah cukup frustasi melihat Tao murung. Dia ingin memastikan sendiri keadaan Tao, apakah dia sudah tenang dari sebelumnya. Sehun risau dan dia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk kekasihnya._

 _Panda manis itu tetap bergeming saat Sehun sudah duduk disebelahnya. Kepalanya ditekuk, menatap nanar ujung kakinya yang menyerupai asap transparan. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah pasti tidak diketahui Sehun. Mengacuhkan kekasihnya yang berada disampingnya._

 _Sehun menoleh ke samping, tersenyum. Dia akan berucap untuk mengajak Tao bicara, namun tertahan. Niatnya urung saat Tao kembali meneteskan air mata._

 _Tess_

 _Setelah melihat Tao menjerit dan ketakutan seperti tadi, Sehun lebih sering menjumpai Tao menangis dalam diamnya. Hal yang dia tau Tao tidak pernah lakukan karena Tao lebih banyak tertawa jika bersamanya._

 _Tubuh Sehun reflex memerintahkannya untuk menyeka air mata Tao, dia menggerakkan rahang Tao agar menatap padanya, namun Tao malah menutup mata. Tidak ingin dilihat oleh Sehun bahwa dia menangis._

" _Tao, wae geurae? Wae ureum? [apa yang terjadi? Kenapa menangis?] Ceritakan padaku. Kumohon, aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menangis lagi" lirih Sehun._

" _Mianhae Hun-ah, mi..mianhae~ hiiks" balas Tao makin histeris sambil memejam erat matanya._

 _Greep_

 _Tanpa menunggu kalimat Tao selanjutnya Sehun menarik Tao untuk masuk ke dekapannya._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Suasana hati Tao sudah membaik sejak Sehun membuat lelucon-lelucon ringan. Secara berangsur matanya sudah tidak sembab lagi dan sudah tersenyum lebar, layaknya Huang Zi Tao yang sebanarnya._

 _Dalam lengkungan sumbringah Tao itu Sehun menyimpan senyumnya sendiri, dia senang melihat Tao sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa kalau Tao masih menangis jika lelucon yang dibuatnya tidak bekerja. Pasti Sehun akan kehilangan akalnya untuk membujuk Tao._

 _Sehun, dia terdiam sejenak, menikmati tawa lebar Tao di detik-detik terakhir kebersamaan mereka sebelum dia berpisah 'sementara' dengan pemuda panda kesayangannya ini._

 _Berpisah?_

" _Tao.." panggil Sehun lembut. Mimik wajahnya sudah dibuat serius. Tao tak terlalu melihat ekspresi Sehun karena masih berada dalam gelaknya, dengan susah dia menghilangkan tawanya yang masih menggelitik rahang. Masih teringat oleh lelucon Sehun._

" _W..wae Hun? Hhahha" balasnya masih menyisakan tawanya tadi._

" _Kembalilah ke dunia" ucap Sehun singkat_

 _Tao yang mulanya menikmati tawanya perlahan terdiam._

 _Sungguh Tao tidak menyukai Sehun yang tiba-tiba berucap seperti itu. Tao merubah mimic wajahnya menjadi datar. Dia langsung menatap Sehun dengan sebuah tanda Tanya besar dikepalanya._

" _Ti..tidak aku tidak mau kembali" balas Tao mantap sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu menghindari Sehun dengan cara membelakanginya. Tao Marah jika Sehun mengungkit lagi masalah ini._

" _Dengarkan aku Tao" Sehun meraih tangan Tao. Menggenggam tangan itu lembut sebagai wujud penyampaiannya bahwa dia belum selesai bicara._

 _Pemuda panda itu luluh lalu menatap Sehun dalam diam, dia sungguh tidak menyukai Sehun yang tadi. Sehun harus minta maaf padanya. –batinnya_

" _Gunakan tubuhku" jelas Sehun singkat._

 _Sehun tidak peduli Tao kesal atau marah padanya, Sehun rasa dia harus menjelaskan hal penting ini terlebih dahulu demi kehidupan mereka kelak._

" _Apa?"._

" _Aku tau apa yang terjadi padamu Tao, kehidupanmu sebelum berada di dunia ini, aku sudah tau semuanya dari penjaga. Aku memaksanya untuk memperlihatkan rekaman masa lalumu… dan.. maaf untuk itu" Sehun memberi jeda kalimatnya. Merasa sedikit menyesal bahwa dia dengan lancang mengintip privasi Tao. Namun percayalah Sehun hanya penasaran atas apa yang dialami Tao._

 _Tao hanya membalas Sehun dengan sebuah tatapan, sepertinya panda manis itu tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan, menurutnya tidak masalah juga Sehun mengetahui sedikit cerita kehidupannya dulu. Toh dia sudah mempercayakan semua hal pada pemuda ini._

" _aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan menunggumu disini. Kau kembalilah ke dunia. Gunakan tubuhku untuk mengejar tubuhmu Tao"_

" _Aapa? aku tidak mengerti Hun-ah.. tidak.. aku tidak mau kembali ke dunia. Aku mau disini. Kapan perlu Selamanya. Aku hanya mau bersamamu disini Hun-ah" tolak Tao._

" _Tidak. Kau harus melakukannya. Kau.. mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Sehun._

 _Tentu saja Tao mencintainya. Tao mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban. "Bagaimana mungkin aku menggunakan tubuhmu Hun? Maldo andwae" [tidak mungkin]_

 _Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum tipis "Aku sudah memikirkannya, aku sudah bertanya kepada penjaga, cukup panjang perdebatan antara kami, dan aku mendapatkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Kau tau?" Sehun bertanya, memancing rasa penasaran Tao. Dan benar panda manis itu bersikap serius ingin mendengar ucapan Sehun lebih lanjut_

" _..dan katanya kau bisa menggunakan tubuhku"_

 _Tao terdiam, tidak membalas. Jelas dia bingung maksud Sehun._

 _Sehun memutar tubuhnya, menatap lurus ke depan, mengaitkan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya diatas lutut, sejenak ia memikirkan kalimat yang pas untuk dia ucapkan setelah ini "Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan menjadi sepasang Tao, kau tau, your soul and my soul are 98% same, kau bisa masuk ke tubuhku, menggunakannya. Jika roh lain tidak bisa memasuki tubuh yang bukan tubuh mereka, maka sepertinya kita ditakdirkan berbeda. Kita bisa bertukar tubuh. Rohmu ini bisa memasuki tubuhku, dan rohku bisa memasuki tubuhmu Tao, ajaib bukan?" jelas Sehun dengan sumbringahnya. Bangga mengatakan bahwa mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tersenyum senang sambil menatap Tao setelahnya._

 _Tao semakin menyerngit bingung "Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk memasuki tubuhmu? Bukankah lebih baik kau menggunakan tubuhmu saja? Kapan perlu kita sama-sama kembali pada tubuh kita dan bertemu di dunia" jawab Tao yang lebih bisa diterima logika._

 _Sehun menggeleng "Ani, tidak bisa tuan Huang, faktanya, hanya salah satu dari kita yang bisa kembali. Tubuhku di dunia sudah memberikan tanda positif agar diisi oleh rohku. Dua hari dari sekarang di alam manusia tepatnya. Kita mengira bahwa kau kan yang akan kembali ke dunia? Kau ingat waktu itu?" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya memberi waktu untuk Tao mengingat. Tak lama kemudian Tao mengangguk. Teringat ucapan saat mereka sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dan Tao merasa sangat lelah. [baca di chapter 1] "Ternyata saat kau merasa lelah disini, tubuh aslimu di dunia sedang menurun Tao, tubuhmu drop dan negative, mungkin tubuhmu di dunia saat itu mendengar kata-kata buruk atau semacamnya yang memberi dampak negative, kau tau kan, walau kita disini tidak dapat mendengar.. tubuhmu masih bisa mendengar. Kau bisa saja… benar-benar meninggal dunia karena hal itu" lanjut Sehun dengan nada rendah diakhir kalimat._

 _Tao tak percaya. Melebarkan matanya "M..mwo?" kagetnya._

 _Lagi. Sehun mengulum senyum. Seolah kata 'Tao bisa saja benar-benar meninggal' itu bukan masalah untuknya "Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir Tao, untuk itulah aku menyuruhmu memakai tubuhku. Dengan begitu, kau yang seharusnya mati bisa bertahan hidup. Singkatnya jika rohmu saat ini bisa menempati tubuh maka itu akan memperpanjang hidupmu. Rohmu dan tubuhmu saat ini sama-sama tidak memberikan tanda positif, artinya kau tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhmu. Dan tubuhmu tidak bisa menerima roh jika dalam keadaan negative dan lemah. Karena jiwa kita sama, kau bisa menggunakan tubuhku untuk memperpanjang hidupmu Tao. Jika dalam waktu 5 hari rohmu saat ini tidak menempati tubuh kau secara perlahan akan terhapus dan tidak disini lagi Tao" sehun menjelaskan._

 _Tao cukup lama terdiam setelahnya, kaget, benar-benar bingung dan sangat mendadak untuk mengetahui hal itu "Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Hun..?" Tao berujar lemah, walau sebenarnya Tao belum memahami maksud Sehun yang terdengar rumit, intinya dia tau bahwa Sehun saat ini sedang mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuknya! Jelas Sehun mengatakan bahwa hanya salah seorang dari mereka yang bisa kembali, Sehun meminta Tao untuk bisa memperpanjang hidupnya. jika Tao yang kembali maka Sehun?_

" _Untuk itu aku mempercayakan semuanya padamu Tao. Kembalilah ke dunia. Gunakan tubuhku untuk bertahan hidup terlebih dahulu. kau harus memotivasi tubuh aslimu agar memancarkan tanda positif, buat stimulus agar tubuhmu bisa bertahan hidup, dengan begitu rohku ini bisa mengisi tubuhmu. Lakukan saja, Dan kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku disini"_

 _Mata Tao berbinar. Terharu dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun._

 _Disaat Tao terkesima mendengar penjelasannya, Sehun tersenyum kecut "Hanya untuk 100 hari, Tao. Jika tidak, aku yang akan mati"_

== Flash Back End ==

* * *

"Aku harus ikut!" Chanyeol menggeleng mantap setelah sebelumnya Sehun memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. Menutup matanya sambil menopang dada.

Sehun mendengus sebal "Ayolah Hyung, aku ingin pergi sendiri"

"Aku bilang tidak ya Tidak. Appa. Pokoknya aku harus ikut. Titik" Chanyeol menggeleng lagi lalu mengarahkan kepalanya pada sang ayah yang tepat duduk diseberangnya. Berucap tegas seolah yang dikatakannya adalah permintaan mutlak.

Suho, dia melirik sebentar Sehun yang masih duduk dikursi rodanya, anak itu terlihat kesal oleh sikap Chanyeol 'yang susah dirayu' meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak ikut dengannya, lalu pria paruh baya itu bergantian melirik putra sulungnya yang kini memalingkan wajah dari Sehun. Kenapa kedua putranya sama-sama keras kepala sekarang? Herannya.

"Sehun ingin pergi sendiri Yeol-ah" bujuk Suho, lebih memihak pada si bungsu. Karena apa yang dibicarakan Sehun tadi adalah sebuah hadiah yang diminta olehnya. Tentu dia akan memenangkan Sehun diperdebatan ini.

"Tidak! Bagaimana jika dia tersesat disana? Dia masih bocah Appa. Dia tidak tau Cina itu seperti apa. Apalagi mengingat kondisinya saat ini. Tidak. Aku akan menemani Sehun ke Cina. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi padanya" Chanyeol berujar mantap. Tak ingin dibantah lagi. Manic elangnyapun seolah berkobar mengatakannya.

"Hyung, kan sudah aku bilang, teknologi sudah canggih, aku tidak akan tersesat. Sudah ada GPS dan berbagai teknologi canggih penunjuk arah atau peta lainnya. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku, aku bisa menjaga diriku, aku pandai bela diri.. eh" sehun keceplosan, wajahnya memerah atas kalimatnya barusan. Menutup mulutnya sendiri lalu memukulnya pelan. Bodoh, dia merutuki apa yang tadi dia ucapkan.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol menyerngit atas kalimat adiknya tentang 'bela diri?' "Bela diri katamu? Sejak kapan kau belajar bela diri Hun" Tanya Chanyeol. Tidak terlalu curiga oleh ucapan Sehun karena pikirannya sendiri masih panas oleh kekukuhan hatinya untuk ikut dengan Sehun ke Cina.

"Ah, bukan bela diri itu maksudku" tambahnya, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang lemah layaknya anak kecil merajuk "Pokoknya aku bisa menjaga diriku Hyung" ujar Sehun sesederhana mungkin, dia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol curiga dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Chanyeol menoleh sebentar pada adiknya. Menyeringai. Seolah mengatakan bahwa dialah yang akan memenangkan perdebatan ini "Tidak. Keputusanku mutlak. Appa. Belikan kami 2 tiket ke Cina. **Atau aku akan membakar tubuhku sendiri!** " Chanyeol berujar final –lebih tepatnya mengancam- sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Tak lupa dia melirik adiknya yang dibalas dengusan kesal dari Oh Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengar derap langkah kaki Chanyeol sudah jauh menaiki tangga. Lalu melirik Suho sebentar "Hyung sangat keras kepala" keluhnya.

Suho ikut menghela nafas, mengangguk setelahnya "Memang seperti itulah kakakmu. Dan, kenapa kau tidak ingin Chanyeol ikut Hun-ah? Bukankah lebih bagus ada Hyungmu yang menjagamu"

"Tidak, aku ingin sendiri" balas Sehun. kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

.

.

Perdebatan itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol. Saat Sehun menghampiri Suho dan mengajukan permintaannya yang ingin berlibur ke Cina sebagai hadiah atas kembalinya dia ke sisi keluarganya, Chanyeol tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Menyelonong masuk ke tengah percakapan bapak-anak itu dan mengajukan diri untuk ikut ke Cina. Tentu, dia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun berjarak darinya dan membiarkan adiknya yang baru sadar dari koma itu sendirian. Dia memegang teguh janjinya untuk tak berjarak lagi dengan Oh Sehun. Dia tidak ingin menunggu adiknya lagi. Dia harus menjaga Sehun!

Diam-diam Sehun melipat dahinya. Antara jengkel dan marah. Bagaimana dia akan menemui 'tubuh aslinya' jika Chanyeol terus membuntutinya seperti ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia berusaha berfikir.

"Ada apa Hun?" Tanya Suho menyadari ekspresi Sehun tersebut.

Sehun tersentak lalu menggeleng "Ani, ah aku pamit dulu.. appa" pamit Sehun lalu melajukan kursi rodanya.

Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kepergian si bungsu.

Diapun mengambil ponselnya yang tadi tergeletak lalu mulai mengutak atik beberapa nomor.

"Yeoboseyo.. Min Seok-ie?"

* * *

Pesawat berbadan besar yang membawa ratusan penumpang dari daratan Cina menuju Amerika itu baru saja lepas landas.

Kyung Soo yang sudah menyaksikan pesawat itu mulai terbang jauh menuju langit membalikkan tubuhnya.

Kai yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya menyambut. Merekapun mulai meninggalkan kawasan bandara.

"Kai.. perasaanku tidak enak" keluh Kyung Soo. Berjalan sambil menopangkan sedikit bobot tubuhnya pada Kai. Tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing.

" _Waeyo Honey_?" Tanya Kai cemas. Menumpu tubuh Kyung Soo yang seperti mau rebah

"Aku tidak sanggup berpisah dengan ZiTao" gumamnya, yang disusul suara isakan.

"Lebih baik kau tenang dulu Hyung, 15 hari lagi, bertahanlah 15 hari lagi saat pekerjaanmu selesai, setelah itu kau bisa menyusul Zi Tao ke Amerika" balas Kai menyemangati Kyung Soo.

"Baiklah" lirih Kyung Soo. Merekapun berjalan menuju mobil.

Kai berjalan lebih dulu untuk membuka pintu depan, menggenggam tangan Kyung Soo menuntunnya untuk memasuki mobil.

Setelah menutup kembali pintunya Kai berjalan menuju kursi stir. Lalu menyalakan mesin.

Pasangan itu meninggalkan kawasan bandara. Mengucapkan 'sampai berjumpa lagi' dalam hati pada salah satu penumpang disana yang sedang dikawal khusus sebagai pasien. Putra mereka berada disana. Meninggalkan daratan Cina dan menyebrang melewati pasifik untuk sampai ke Amerika, dengan harapan bisa sadarkan diri jika sudah tersentuh medis di negeri Paman Sam itu.

'Sampai bertemu lagi, Tao' batin Kyung Soo menatap pesawat yang terlihat mengecil diatas sana dari balik jendela mobil. Diapun menyamankan posisi, menutup mata karena tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan sedikit mual. Dia rasa dia ingin ke dokter setelah ini.

* * *

40 days later

Sudah lebih sebulan lamanya Sehun menjalani terapi. Kakinya yang kaku karena sudah tak diajak berjalan selama 5 tahun sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali seperti semula. Itu lantaran kekuatan hatinya dalam menjalani perawatan secara rutin. Keinginan yang besar untuk segera berjalan dan mencapai misinya menjadi pendorong kuat bagi kesembuhannya. Kini dia sudah bisa berjalan-jalan disekitar halaman rumahnya, menikmati udara musim semi walau itu masih tertatih dan dibantu oleh sebuah tongkat khusus.

"Sehun-ah~~" suara cempreng itu menyapa gendang telinga Sehun, dia menoleh dan tersenyum saat mengetahui orang yang sedang melambaikan dua kantong kertas sambil ditenteng tinggi ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun-ie" girang Sehun dan berjalan tertatih mendekati Baekhyun dengan bantuan tongkatnya.

"Ah, jangan mendekat, biar aku kesana" ucap Baekhyun dari ujung sana membuat gesture tubuh stop supaya Sehun tak berjalan lagi menujunya.

Sehun tertawa dan mengangguk, dia sebenarnya lebih memilih berjalan menuju kursi kayu panjang yang hanya berjarak 3 langkah di depannya. Tidak menghampiri baekhyun.

"Aku tidak membuatmu menunggu lama kan?" ucap Baekhyun saat dia sudah berada disebelah Sehun dan menyerahkan salah satu kantong kertas itu yang ternyata berisi bubble tea.

Sehun menerimanya sambil menggeleng "Tidak Baek, dan terima kasih untuk ini" Sehun mengangkat bubble tea itu lalu menyedot isinya.

Sehun menyerngit saat satu tegukan bubble tea membasahi kerongkongannya 'kenapa kau menyukai minuman pembuat perut kembung ini Sehun-ah? Jika kau kembali aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menyentuh minuman ini' keluhnya.

Yah, Sehun **yang tidak asli ini** sudah cukup bosan dengan minuman yang hampir tiap hari disuguhkan padanya. Entah itu dibelikan oleh Chanyeol, ayahnya yang sepulang bekerja, ataupun Baekhyun 'sahabat barunya'.

Walau bosan dengan minuman itu, Sehun tetap meneguk minuman itu, agar tak mengecilkan hati orang yang sudah membelikannya ataupun membuat orang itu curiga. Curiga?

Owh ayolah Kita sudah tau bukan? Tubuh Oh Sehun itu diisi oleh roh Huang Zi Tao!?

Sehun sudah nyaman berada disini, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya. 'walau sayang itu bukan untuk Tao, tapi dia sudah cukup senang menggantikan posisi Sehun sementara'.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya. Karena memang dia menghampiri Sehun karena pemuda itu sendiri yang memintanya.

Sehun menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menyedot bubble tea nya. "Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu Baek-ie?" Tanya Sehun, menatap sedotan bubble teanya dalam genggaman.

"Tentu teman, katakan"

"Emm.. kau masih menyukai Hyung-ku?"

Bluushh

Baekhyun terasa dicekik dan dibogem ribuan kerikil tajam oleh kalimat Sehun yang tiba-tiba horror itu. dia bergerak risih, matanya bergerak cepat, dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dari Sehun. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin datang kesini hanya untuk jadi korban bully Sehun lagi jika maksud Sehun hanya untuk menayainya.

"Hey, tenanglah Baek, aku tidak akan menjaili mu dan menggoda perasaanmu pada Chanyeol hyung. Kau bisa mengakuinya sekarang. Aku janji tidak akan menertawakanmu" kata Sehun yang paham atas kerisihan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggerakkan matanya cepat lalu secara perlahan melirik Sehun "Be..benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Sehun tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Yah Sehun 'palsu' baru tau bahwa selama ini sahabatnya itu menyukai Oh Chanyeol, kakaknya, tentu dia tau kenyataan itu dari pemilik tubuh asli yang sedang dia diami ini.

Disalah satu kesempatan saat mereka terhubung Sehun yang sekarang meminta bantuan pada Sehun yang berada di dunia roh untuk mencari cara agar Chanyeol tidak terikat dengannya, tau sendiri Chanyeol bersikukuh tidak ingin lepas darinya. Sehun di dunia roh justru menyebut nama Baekhyun sebagai penyelamatnya.

Sehun yang sekarang bingung. Kenapa Baekhyun? Dan Sehun di dunia roh menceritakan kisahnya bahwa selama ini dia suka menjaili Baekhyun dan menertawakan Baekhyun yang diam-diam menyukai Hyungnya itu sejak mereka masih SD. Dulu dia suka mengancam Baekhyun kalau dia akan memberitau pada Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun menyukainya jika permintaan Sehun tidak dikabulkan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol tau perasaannya, untuk itu Baekhyun selalu menuruti permintaan Sehun dan memohon pada Sehun. Sehun selalu menggertaknya dengan kalimat "aku akan memberi tahu Chanyeol Hyung kalau kau menyukainya".

Ya walau Sehun tidak selalu serius akan hal itu, dia hanya suka melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memelas memohon supaya tidak diadukan pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tau bahwa hal itu hanya hiburan tersendiri bagi Sehun. Evil Sehun.

Baekhyun mendesah sebelum menjawab "Ne" aku Baekhyun dengan wajah ditekuk. Dia masih mengakui, sampai detik inipun dia masih menyukai seorang Oh Chanyeol. Bahkan selama 5 tahun belakangan ini perasaan itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Sejak Sehun koma Baekhyun juga terpukul, bukan hanya kehilangan sahabat, dia juga kehilangan Chanyeol yang tak seperti dulu. Chanyeol yang dia sukai karena dia tipe periang dan memiliki tawa lebar itu mendadak lumpuh, itu lantaran dia menyiksa sendiri tubuhnya atas kelalaiannya menjaga Sehun, Baekhyun sejak itu ikut-ikutan murung dan kasihan pada Chanyeol. Walau selama itu pula Chanyeol tidak pernah tau bahwa Baekhyun selalu mengawasinya dari luar pintu rawat Sehun! Baekhyun tulus menyukai Chanyeol.

"Bagus!" balas Sehun semangat. Ada kilatan api berkobar di irisnya. Ada celah yang akan membuat dia dan Chanyeol renggang saat di Cina. Itulah rencananya.

Dan ada niat terselubung dari rencana itu. rencana yang sebenarnya di rancang oleh Sehun di dunia roh.

Baekhyun memandang Sehun dengan bingung.

"Berarti kau mau ikut denganku ke Cina Baek?" lanjut Sehun.

Baekhyun melongo. kalimat Sehun belum sampai ke otaknya.

.

.

Kita bisa sama-sama menebak, ekspresi Baekhyun setelahnya yaitu membelalakkan matanya.

" **APA KAU GILA?!** " teriak Baekhyun setelah berhasil mencerna kalimat Sehun

Sehun terkikik, melirik Baekhyun yang merah padam oleh ulahnya.

* * *

== Flash Back ==

" _Nah, yang itu ayahku, Oh Suho" tunjuk Sehun pada gambar seorang laki-laki paruh baya dalam layar besar yang sedang mereka lihat. Saat ini Sehun dan Tao berada disebuah ruangan Khusus, hanya ada mereka berdua, sebuah layar yang terlihat transparan dan sebatang pohon yang rindang beralaskan rumput nan hijau. Saat ini Sehun sedang menerangkan keluarganya pada Tao. Sebagai bekal untuknya kembali ke dunia._

 _Tao mengangguk, sudah menghafal rupa ayah Sehun. Ternyata ketampanan Sehun diwarisi dari ayahnya. Pikirnya_

" _Yang itu ibuku, Zhang Yixing, tapi kau jangan terkejut jika ada yang memanggilnya Lay hehe" lanjut Sehun menunjuk lagi gambar wanita yang terpampang dilayar besar itu._

" _Ibu mu sangat cantik" pujinya_

" _Tentu, kau lihat saja produknya, aku tampan bukan? dan dia berasal dari Cina untuk sekedar kau tau" balas Sehun_

" _Benarkah? Berarti aku bisa berbahasa mandarin jika berbicara dengannya? Wah.. aku tidak perlu lagi susah-susah berbicara dalam Hangul jika tidak terdesak" girang Tao, saat dia tau bahwa ibu Sehun seorang Cina! Sama dengannya._

 _Sehun menggeleng "Ingat, kau tidak boleh ketahuan dan orang lain mencurigaimu Tao. Untuk itu aku mengajarimu mengenal semua tentang kehidupanku" bantah Sehun lembut._

 _Tao menunduk mengungkapkan ekspresi kecewanya._

" _Dan ibu tidak pernah berbahasa mandarin jika dirumah, makanya aku tidak bisa berbahasa mandarin" lanjut Sehun lagi setengah berbisik._

 _Tao mengangkat kepalanya. 'benarkah?' batinnya._

" _Nah, dan yang ini.." Tunjuk Sehun lagi tak menghiraukan ekspresi Tao "dia Hyung kesayanganku, Oh Chanyeol, dia tampan bukan?"_

 _Tao mengikuti arah tunjuk Sehun. Dia terdiam sejenak saat melihat rupa tampan dalam layar itu yang sedang tersenyum lebar._

 _Benar, kakak Sehun sangat tampan, terlihat mirip dengan wajah ibunya._

 _Tao berjalan mendekat pada layar besar itu, menatap wajah seseorang bernama Oh Chanyeol dalam diam. "Dia.. kakakmu?" Tanya Tao, tak melepas matanya dari gambar Chanyeol._

 _Yeah, kakak.. Tao pernah bermimpi jika dia memiliki seorang kakak, dulu dia pernah merasakan, pernah memilikinya. Namun akhirnya dia kecewa oleh sikap orang yang dia anggap kakak itu._

 _Berarti dia bisa merasakan memiliki kakak lagi melalui kakak Sehun?_

" _Yea, dan kau harus berhati-hati padanya Tao, dia sangat over protektif, sebisa mungkin kau harus menghindarinya. Jaga jarak dengannya" ucap Sehun mengingatkan. Ditambah wajahnya sangat serius dikalimat akhir._

" _Kenapa begitu? Dia kan kakakmu, jadi wajar saja kan?" Tanya Tao bingung_

" _Karena… ah tidak usah kau pikirkan" balas Sehun enggan menjelaskan. Perasaan Sehun sedikit tergelitik jika dia mengungkapkan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan tentang Chanyeol. Hal yang bisa saja dia takutkan._

" _Lalu, bagaimana dengan sahabatmu? Kau belum menjelaskannya" Tanya Tao, tidak terlalu acuh pada kalimat Sehun sebelumnya._

 _Sehun belum menjelaskan tentang teman terdekatnya. Informasi itu sangat penting bukan?_

" _Ah ya, aku hampir melupakannya" Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk menayangkan gambar sahabatnya "Dia.. Byun Baekhyun" tunjuk Sehun_

" _Byun.. Baekhyun?" ulang Tao, Wajahnyapun bersemu melihat pemuda yang bisa dikatakan manis itu, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya, berniat menggoda Sehun "Haha sahabatmu manis sekali Hun, kenapa kau tidak menyukainya saja dan berpacaran dengannya" ucap Tao_

 _Pletaaak_

 _Tao meringis saat merasakan kepalanya di jitak tidak lembut oleh Sehun_

" _Bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri? kau lebih manis darinya Tao" bantah Sehun_

" _Haha aku hanya bercanda sayang."_

 _Chuup_

 _goda Tao lalu mengecup kilat pipi kiri Sehun._

 _Sehun cukup terkejut,_

 _-Tao tiba-tiba berlaku agresif._

 _ini adalah kecupan pertama yang Tao berikan untuknya. Sehun menunduk, mengelus pipinya bekas ciuman Tao. Dia tersenyum geli. Sangat mengingat bahwa ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka!_

" _Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi Tao" ucap Sehun –masih menunduk sambil memegangi pipinya_

" _Melakukan..apa?" Tanya Tao bingung memiringkan kepalanya, mengerucutkan bibir. berpose menggemaskan_

 _Sehun mengangkat kepala. Memasang wajah datarnya "Karena.. aku tidak tahan untuk melakukan ini.."_

 _Chuuup~_

' _Mmmpphh'_

 _Sehun dengan cepat meraih rahang Tao, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir unik Tao. Tao awalnya bergerak memberontak, namun gagal._

 _Dengan perlahan Sehun mengecup dan melumat daging kenyal yang manis milik Tao, memiringkan kepalanya dan menyalurkan perasaan cintanya lewat sana. Bibirnya dengan lembut memanjakan bibir bawah Tao, melumat dan menyesapnya perlahan sambil memicingkan matanya. Jelas terlihat bahwa ciuman itu adalah bentuk cintanya pada Tao, bukan atas dasar nafsu._

 _Tao yang awalnya terkejut perlahan menyesuaikan diri, entah kenapa dia juga ingin melakukan hal ini dengan Sehun sejak lama, dia tidak pernah mengungkapkan keinginan tersebut, karena dia hanya ingin menunggu Sehun memulainya. Tentu, di dunia nyata Tao sudah pernah melakukan hal itu dengan kekasihnya dulu. Sering malahan. Tapi kali ini dengan Sehun berbeda. Dia lebih suka menunggu Sehun siap melakukan ciuman itu dengannya. Tao lebih nyaman jika apapun itu dia lakukan bersama Sehun. kalaupun Sehun 'meminta lebih' padanya Tao sudah siap untuk itu. Entahlah dia hanya benar-benar mencintai Sehun dengan tulus._

" _Mmmphh"_

" _hsshh"_

 _Tao mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun, mengelus tengkuk Sehun dan menggoda pemuda itu agar lebih dalam menciumnya._

 _Sehun mengerti dan kini tangannya bergerak ke tengkuk Tao, mendorongnya supaya mendekat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka._

 _Secara perlahan mereka turun ke bawah, berbaring diatas rerumputan tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, posisi Sehun berada diatas, dia masih melumat-lumat bibir Tao dengan lembut, belum ada niat menuju tahap berikutnya walaupun bagian tubuh selatannya mulai mengeras._

 _Setelah cukup lama, ciuman terlepas karena mereka sama-sama sesak. Wajah meringis manja Tao sebenarnya menggoda Sehun, sepertinya Tao menikmati ciuman mereka dan pasti dia sedang horny, melihat Tao masih mendesah mungkin Sehun akan menyerangnya detik ini juga, tapi Sehun menahannya. Dia tidak ingin cepat-cepat 'membobol' Tao, dia harus menunggu. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Tao. Itu adalah bentuk cintanya._

 _Sehun menumpu tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan, tangannya yang bebas menyibakkan poni legam Tao. Memandangi wajah manis Tao dari atas sana._

 _Cantik._

' _apakah aku sanggup berpisah denganmu Tao?' bisiknya membatin._

" _Kau mau.. 'melakukannya' denganku Tao?" Tanya Sehun pelan, mengelus sayang pipi gembul Tao. Dia bertanya seperti itu bukan berarti ingin melakukannya detik itu juga atau meminta izin padanya. Sehun hanya ingin menanyakan kesiapan Tao._

 _Dengan perlahan Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Menatap Sehun dengan pancaran cintanya._

" _Tunggu kita kembali ke dunia dulu sayang. Aku akan menunggumu disini. Berjanjilah kau akan membawa kembali mimpi kita, jangan kecewakan aku. Berjanjilah kau akan membawa kembali tubuh aslimu agar aku singgahi"_

 _Tao mengangguk lagi sebagai persetujuan. Suaranya tiba-tiba terasa tercekat_

" _Aku berjanji, aku akan membawa kembali kau ke dunia Hun, tunggu aku"_

 _Sehun tersenyum, jawaban itu sudah lebih dari cukup._

 _Setelah itu mereka saling memandang. Mengagumi wajah masing-masing._

 _Hasrat itu kembali membuncah, Sehun perlahan menurunkan wajahnya, meraih bibir ranum Tao dengan bibirnya, mengecupnya beberapa kali sebelum mengecupnya lama. mereka memulai kembali pergulatan bibir yang manis itu._

 _Setetes air juga mengalir dari pipi keduanya. Mengiringi ciuman itu._

 _Hanya tersisa hari ini sebelum mereka perpisah. Sebelum Tao mengisi tubuh Oh Sehun. Sebelum Sehun akan menjalani 100 hari tanpa Tao._

 _Itu air mata bahagia. Bahagia karena mereka bisa dipertemukan di dunia ini._

TBC

Pas banget bersambungnya dibagian ini :3

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Sebelumnya pada bingung kan? Kenapa kok di dunia roh malah kayak si Tao yang balik ke dunia?**

 **Trus kenapa kalau emang yang masuk ke tubuh Sehun itu Tao , trus Tao bisa kenal sama keluarganya?**

 **Butuh HunTao moment -**

 **And? You found it? Cukupkah moment mereka? Mau dibikin lagi?**

 **NC ?**

 **Mimpi aja dulu beberapa chapter lagi yak :v**

 **Doain aja semoga mereka cepat bertemu :3**

 **Gimana mau 'anuan' kalau dalam wujud roh kan :v**

 **Itu otak saya yang ngasih ide begono.**

 **Sebenarnya kalau ada yang sadar di chapter sebelumnya aku menggambarkan Sehun gelagap dan canggung waktu dia baru tiba di rumahnya. Seperti: dia yang susah mengingat baekhyun. Dibagian itu Sehun terlihat berpikir trus dapat bisikan 'baek' nah baru dia ingat nama orang itu Baekhyun. Mungkin penulisan aku aja yang jelek jadi feelnya ga terasa. Yah namanya juga baru nulis :3**

 **O iya Jun mau menjelaskan beberapa hal dalam FF ini. Khusus bahasa yang dipakai (?) :D**

 **Biar kagak bingung**

 **Di dunia roh itu, semua bahasa bisa dimengerti. Disana kan Tao bicara ada hangulnya, tapi aslinya Tao ngomongnya pake bahasa mandarin, but but Sehun mendengarnya itu bahasa hangul #ngerti ga maksud Jun? ngerti aja ya :D**

 **Tao itu bisa bahasa hangul sebenarnya, kan tau sendiri orang tua nya KaiSoo pasangan dari korea selatan, jadi selama diadopsi Tao diajarin juga bahasa Korea sama KaiSoo. Makanya tadi Tao ngomong "Wah.. aku tidak perlu lagi susah-susah berbicara dalam Hangul jika tidak terdesak" biar dia waktu ngisi tubuh Sehun bisa menyesuaikan bahasa gitu loh.**

 **Nah. Ibu Sehun itu, si Lay orang Cina, tapi selama ini dia ga pernah pakai bahasa mandarin kalau di rumah.**

 **Menurut Jun SuLay sangat cocok jadi orang tua CanHun . benar ga :v**

 **Udah itu aja :P**

 **Setelah aku lihat semua review yang masuk aku senang sama responnya, terutama semua saran yang membangun aku terima dengan senang hati ^^**

 **To :**

 **ciandys** **: oke say mungkin kesannya si cahyo incest ya. Tapi aku ga serius kok :D**

 **buat bumbu doang.**

 **Dan benar kata** **Harumi Shiba0068** **kalau si ceye itu kepincut ama senyum Sehun gara-gara jitao di dalam tubuhnya. Jadi si ceye ga benar-benar suka sama Sehun. dia suka Sama Tao lebih tepatnya. Tapi kayaknya feel penyampaiannya kurang. Dan aku tau itu -_-**

 **And to** **yoitedumb** **semoga keteranganku di atas menjawab kegundahan hatimu say #cie bahasanya ^^**

 **Trus sekalian aja aku jawab disini beberapa pertanyaan dan review di FF Like Pigeon.**

 **Banyak minta Sequel yah :3**

 **Yah jangan minta sama saya.. minta sama orangnya. Soalnya saya ga berani, dia lagi ngambek sama saya. :v**

 **Dia kelas berapa? Dia beda 1 tahun sama saya. Di universitas berbeda dengan kota yang sama :3**

 **Itu publish ff dia berdasarkan inisiatif sendiri.**

 **Terakhir saya ngasih tau kalau FF nya dipublish dsini, dia bilang kalau review nya nembus 25 baru bikin sequel. Ga tau itu bercanda ato beneran**

 **Dan kalau dilihat traffic review sama yang review beda jauh, saya ga tau dia mau bikin sequel apa ngak. Walau di blog pribadinya ada sequelnya sih.**

 **Haha**

 **See U next Chapt ^^**

 **Annyeong**

 **#bow**


	5. Die ?

**Title : Bring Back [chapt 5]**

 **Autor : JunYa JuniYa**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun . Huang Zi Tao . And Other EXO Member**

 **Pairing : HunTao slight KaiSoo KrisHan**

 **Genre : Drama . Fantasy .**

 **Rate : aman**

 **Disclaimer : All cast belong his self, SME, God, and his parent. This Fanfiction belong My Mine! JunYa . Don't Plagiat. Don't Copy without my permission.**

 **Warn! : some Typo or [s] . HunTao ! Don't like? Don't Read ! thanks!**

* * *

63 days before

Kyung soo benar-benar merasa aneh pada tubuhnya belakangan ini, gejala seperti lemas dan pusing yang tidak pernah menggerotinya sekarang sangat sering menggangunya dalam beraktivitas selama hampir sebulan terakhir, pensil yang sedang dia pegang tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja karena dia merasa pusing. Bahkan tak jarang disetiap pagi setelah bangun tidur dia meloncat ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya karena mual, hal yang tidak diketahui Kai pastinya karena Kyung Soo selalu bangun lebih dulu darinya.

Mungkinkah dia kekurangan darah atau masuk angin? Untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, sepulang dari bandara dia langsung memeriksakan kondisi ke rumah sakit –tanpa Kai tentunya yang sudah kembali ke kantornya.

Kai menurunkan kyung Soo di depan butik, sebuah kecupan lembut dibibir menjadi salam perpisahan sebelum Kai menancap kembali gas mobilnya, mereka tak peduli kalau orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat disana berdecak iri melihat pasangan itu berciuman di depan umum –lewat jendela mobil Kai tepatnya.

Namun setelah mobil Kai menghilang dibalik perempatan Kyung Soo langsung menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depannya lalu meminta sang supir untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit.

Bukan karena apa-apa, Kyungsoo tidak ingin Kai cemas dan over padanya nanti jika tau bahwa dia sedang tidak enak badan atau benar-benar sakit. Siapa tau Kyung Soo hanya sakit biasa dan bisa sembuh setelah meminum beberapa resep dokter. Hal yang tidak perlu Kai cemaskan secara berlebihan. Oleh karena itu selama merasa sakit itulah Kyung Soo berusaha menutupinya dari Kai.

.

.

Kyung soo duduk dengan sabar menunggu dokter yang memeriksanya tadi sambil sesekali memainkan jari-jari tangannya, entah kenapa dokter yang kembalinya lama ini membuat perasaannya sembraut, dia mulai risih oleh pikiran-pikiran jelek yang hinggap dikepalanya, mungkinkah dia memang mengidap suatu penyakit, mungkinkah dia akan mati seperti kisah dalam drama-drama yang sering dia tonton? –racaunya dalam hati.

"Tuan Kyung Soo?" sapa dokter itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyung Soo lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah riang.

Kyung Soo tersentak, kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dia was-was memandang dokter itu. "Ba..bagaimana kondisi saya dok?" tanyanya ragu.

Dokter itu tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyung Soo sebagai jawaban.

Kyung Soo menyerngit bingung, tidak mengerti maksud dokter itu yang malah mengajaknya berjabat tangan "Selamat tuan, anda dinyatakan positif hamil, kandungan anda sudah menginjak usia 3 minggu" dokter itu menerangkan.

Kyung Soo berkedip polos, belum mencerna dengan baik ucapan dokter itu.

"A–apa?" ulangnya setengah tersentak.

"Benar tuan, anda laki-laki beruntung yang bisa mengandung layaknya wanita, kejadian seperti ini sebenarnya sangat langka, hanya satu dari sepuluh ribu kasus. Andalah yang terpilih dari orang itu. sekali lagi selamat tuan" balas dokter itu riang.

Dengan ragu Kyung Soo menerima jabat tangan dokter itu, detik kemudian bibirnya terangkat mengukir sebuah senyum. Dia sebenarnya masih belum yakin dengan kejutan yang dia dengar ini. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia bahagia. Akhirnya setelah 15 tahun menunggu dan sudah menyerah menanti, dia bisa mengandung buah hatinya sendiri. buah hatinya dengan Kai.

* * *

.

.

Luhan memandang sendu tubuh ringkih Tao yang masih terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri dari balik kaca tebal. Kemarin siang mereka baru sampai di New York setelah hampir seharian lamanya memakan waktu menyebrangi samudra. Saat mendarat di bandara New York, Tao pun langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit yang sudah di tunjuk waktu mereka masih di Qingdao. Alat bantu kehidupannyapun sudah terpasang ditubuhnya saat itu juga, entah itu selang infuse yang diganti, atau masker oksigen penopang hidupnya. Taopun dilarikan dengan arakan bunyi-bunyi khas sirinye ambulance. Seperti memperlakukan Tao sebagai pasien khusus.

Luhan memandang sedih, menyentuh bagian kaca yang bertepatan dengan wajah Tao, seolah mengelus wajah polos orang yang dulu dianggapnya adik kandung. Meski anggapan itu pernah sirna, setidaknya Luhan yang sekarang sudah kembali, kali ini dia benar-benar berharap Tao akan cepat sadar setelah menerima berbagai perawatan disini.

tunggu dulu. Luhan peduli?

Memang.

Luhan mengelus perut buncitnya setelah itu. Apa yang dia rencanakan bersama Kris bertolak belakang dengan hati nuraninya. Mereka memang berencana membunuh Tao ketika mereka sampai di Amerika. Namun niat itu urung dan luntur seketika saat dia membaca sepucuk surat dari Kyung Soo dalam tas Tao. Untuk kali ini Luhan bertekad akan membayar semua tindakannya selama ini.

== Flash Back ==

Luhan mengintip dari jauh saat Kris, Kai, dan Kyung Soo berdiri di depan gerbang bandara. Dengan wajah sedih Kyung Soo menyerahkan sebuah tas jinjing yang terpisah dengan tas barang-barang keperluan Tao yang lain kepada Kris. Luhan tidak tau apa yang diucapkan Kyung Soo pada Kris waktu itu, yang jelas wajah Kris tiba-tiba pucat setelah ucapan Kyung Soo padanya.

Kai dan Kyung Soo mulai menjauh tak lama setelah itu, kesempatan bagi Luhan untuk kemudian mengendap-endap masuk ke gerbang pemeriksaan, menyusul Kris yang sudah duluan sesuai dengan rencana mereka yang ingin mengelabui Kai dan Kyung Soo agar tidak ketahuan selama di bandara.

Namun Luhan yang kita lihat sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Luhan sebelumnya. Untuk bisa selamat menuju bandara, Luhan terpaksa didandani cantik layaknya wanita. Memakai wig coklat panjang dengan kostum ibu hamil yang lucu, wajahnya dipoles oleh make up minimalis sehingga menimbulkan kesan cantik alami. Siapapun berani bertaruh, Tidak akan ada yang percaya wanita hamil yang sangat cantik itu adalah seorang pria!

Sangat perfect.

Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar menekuni hobinya dalam merias wajah.

Dengan cepat Luhan menyusul Kris yang berjalan lunglai seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup. Dia segera mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Kris saat sudah dekat dan terkejut melihat Kris yang sudah berurai air mata.

"Hey Kris, kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya Luhan cemas, menghentikan langkah Kris lalu menarik wajah Kris untuk mau menatapnya.

Kris tidak menjawab, dia langsung merengkuh tubuh Luhan dan menangis di pundak kecil namja manis itu.

"Lu.." gumam kris dalam tangisnya.

Luhan tak bertanya lebih lanjut, dia membiarkan Kris untuk tenang sebentar sambil mengelus punggung kekar Kris.

"Tenanglah sayang.. kau bisa ceritakan nanti padaku"

.

.

Luhan bungkam. Dia tau kebenarannya setelah mereka sampai di Amerika. Kris berjalan angkuh, sambil menyerahkan tas yang diberikan Kyung Soo sewaktu di bandara.

"Aku akan keluar, aku akan mengurus Tao dirumah sakit" Kris berlalu, dengan wajah yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, sekarang pria tampan itu menekuk wajahnya dalam.

Luhan menyerngit heran. Rasa penasaran menggerogotinya.

Tanpa berpikir Luhan membuka tas milik Tao. Kris bertingkah aneh setelah percakapannya dengan kyungsoo, apakah ada suatu rahasia didalam tas ini?

Luhan membuka rasleting tas sedikit kasar, tanpa merogoh didalamnya matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah amplop putih yang menyembul barang-barang yang diyakini merupakan barang kesayangan Tao. Bahkan tak ada rasa segan, Luhan membuka surat itu, meski dia tau, surat itu untuk Tao dan dia **tidak ada hak** untuk membacanya.

 _Untuk putraku, ZiTao._

 _Tao, Mama sangat merindukanmu, maaf jika saat kau sadar dan membaca surat ini, Mama tidak berada disisimu, mungkin Mama mengunjungimu saat kau belum sadar, atau Mama sudah kembali ke Cina. Mama menitipkan surat ini kepada Kris sebagai ganti ketika kau sadar. Mungkin tidak semuanya, tapi cukup untuk mewakili Mama yang menyambutmu._

 _Selamat Datangi sayang._

 _Setiap hari Mama selalu berdoa agar kau kembali pada kami. Kau tau, Kris selalu menemanimu ketika kau koma,merawatmu, dan menjagamu, dia banyak membantu kami saat kami tidak bisa disisimu sayang, kau beruntung memilikinya Tao. Untuk itu saat kau sadar nanti, berikan dia ciuman terbaikmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih oke?_

-Luhan tersenyum sinis saat membaca bagian itu, orang-orang bodoh ini memang terjebak dalam permainan yang mereka rencanakan. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa curiga antara Kyungsoo dan Kai kepada Kris –khususnya mereka- yang sangat apik menjaga rahasia ini. apa Kyung Soo tidak tau kebenarannya? Bahwa selama ini Kris selalu menyewa orang lain untuk menggantikannya menjaga Tao, menyuruh orang itu duduk di luar ruangan tanpa benar-benar menemani Tao diruangannya. Dan apabila Kyungsoo atau Kai tiba-tiba datang orang suruhan Kris itu akan memberitahunya agar Kris segera ke Rumah Sakit.

Dan kenyataannya.. Selama itu Tao sendirian! Dia manusia malang yang selalu ditinggal di saat-saat ia sangat membutuhkan semangat dan dukungan orang terdekatnya agar cepat sadar. Memberi stimulus dan kata-kata yang dapat merangsangnya agar kembali kedunia.. bukankah orang koma memang harusnya selalu ditemani? Meski mereka tidak sadar, tetapi mereka bisa mendengar. Namun kenyataannya? Selama 6 tahun Tao dibiarkan sendiri, hanya di saat Kyungsoo maupun Kai memiliki waktu luang saja Tao benar-benar ditemani itupun paling sering 2 kali seminggu. Hal yang benar-benar membuat tubuhnya drop dan bisa saja benar-benar meninggal.

Dan Kris? Kris lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan di apartemen.

Oh ya. Mereka sedang berakting. Acting selama 6 tahun yang menyembunyikan kebenaran dibalik komanya Tao.

kemudian Luhan melanjutkan membacanya.

 _Oiya Tao, saat kau sadar nanti, Mama mohon kau dan Kris membantu Mama mencari Luhan ya?_

Deg~

Perasaan Luhan sedikit aneh, darahnya berdesir saat namanya disebut dalam satu baris surat itu, apa hubungan nya dengan kedua orang ini? dia penasaran dan meneruskan membaca.

 _Kau tau? Selama 6 tahun ini Mama berusaha mencari Luhan, dia tiba-tiba menghilang setelah kau koma,Mama dengar dia di amerika. Jadi Mama minta padamu Tao, setelah keadaanmu pulih dan kau masih di Amerika bantu Mama mencarinya. Selama ini Mama sudah mengutus orang kepercayaan Mama untuk mencarinya, tapi Luhan menghilang tanpa jejak. Mama akan mengabulkan permintaanmu yang ingin kami mengadopsi Luhan sebagai kakakmu, anggap itu hadiah dari Mama dan Baba atas kembalinya kau disisi kami Tao. Kau sangat menyayangi Luhannie kan?as your wish, kami akan mengabulkan permintaanmu sayang. Untuk itu temukan calon kakakmu oke?_

 _Saranghae uri agie~_

 _Kyung Soo_

Tess

Satu, dua titik air jatuh di kertas itu setelah Luhan selesai membacanya. Kertas itu tiba-tiba bergetar, Luhan menahan isak tangis dengan telapak tangannya. Jadi selama ini Tao meminta Kyung Soo untuk mengadopsi Luhan juga? Ingin menjadikan Luhan kakaknya? Tepat sebelum kejadian yang merenggut kesadaran Tao?

"Aaarrggh!" Luhan berteriak histeris. Menjambak sendiri rambutnya setelah itu.

bayang-bayang kejahatannya selama ini tiba-tiba berputar dikepalanya, bayangan ketika dia yang diam-diam mengambil Kris dari Tao. Bayangan ketika dia yang hanya diam dan tak peduli dari atas tangga saat tubuh Tao sudah terjatuh di bawah sana. Membayangkan bahwa dialah yang awalnya selama ini merencanakan semua kejahatan itu, agar Kris waktu itu langsung saja membunuh Tao saat dia terjatuh dan pingsan.

Luhan histeris saat mengingat kembali kejahatannya selama ini kepada Tao. Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bayangan kebaikan Tao juga mengisi pikirannya yang membuat dia semakin bersalah, kejahatannya dan kebaikan Tao. Dua kubu berseberangan itu bercampur membuat kepalanya ingin meledak. Dia tidak dapat menahan lagi.

selama ini Tao selalu baik padanya, di saat mereka masih di panti asuhan, Tao lah yang sangat peduli padanya, bahkan hingga sekarang, dia baru tau kalau Tao meminta Kyung Soo mengadopsinya. dulu Luhan sempat iri pada Tao karena dia diadopsi oleh pasangan yang sangat menyanyangi anak-anak itu. tapi sampai 6 tahun yang lalu tidak ada orang tua manapun yang mau mengadopsinya. oleh karena itu terbesit iri di diri Luhan sehingga dia perlahan-lahan merebut apapun yang dimiliki Tao, termasuk Kris.

Luhan. Dia memcaci dirinya sendiri setelah itu.

== Flash Back Off ==

Luhan berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong. Memegangi perut bagian bawah yang tiba-tiba terasa kram. Dia meringis menahan sakit, tangannya yang lain berusaha meraih apapun didinding yang dapat menopangnya. Dia merasa tak enak badan dan menjauhi ruang rawat Tao menuju ruang rawatnya sendiri.

Yah. karena menangis terlalu keras kemarin dan perasaannya sedikit syok Luhan mengalami kontraksi, untung saja dia tidak sampai pingsan apalagi pendarahan, jika bertambah parah bisa saja air ketubannya pecah dan terpaksa harus melahirkan, namun untunglah hal buruk itu tidak sempat terjadi sehingga kandungannya masih bisa selamat dan masih bisa bertahan.

Tak jauh didepannya Kris sudah berdiri menyandar disamping dinding, manic kembarnya tak lepas saat menyaksikan Luhan yang beberapa waktu yang lalu mematung di luar ruang rawat Tao, membiarkan Luhan menahan sakit tanpa ada niat membantu saat namja bermata rusa itu membutuhkan bantuan. Sejak kemarin pula Luhan dan Kris mulai saling berseberangan, mereka sudah tidak sepaham lagi. Kris tetap bersikeras agar mereka tetap melanjutkan rencana pada Tao dan menikah, padahal Kris sendiri pasti sudah Tau apa yang dikatakan Kyung Soo dibandara tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang di surat tentang dirinya. Namun Luhan sudah tidak mau lagi menjalankan rencananya. Dia akan berdiri di depan untuk melindungi Tao. melindungi Tao dari niat buruk Kris.

Kris menjauhi dinding, melangkah mendekati Luhan "Hannie~" rajuk Kris dengan suara memelas mendekati Luhan. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi Luhan seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

Luhan menghindar dengan mundur beberapa langkah, memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris. Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Kris mulai dari kemarin "Sudahlah Kris, kita sudahi saja rencana ini.. atau kita benar-benar berpisah.." ucap Luhan tegas. Malas untuk menatap Kris. Ucpan ini juga sudah pernah dia ucapkan. Kemarin. Namun sepertinya Kris lupa dan Luhan terpaksa mengucapkannya lagi.

Kris mengubah wajahnya sendu, masih berusaha melakukan kontak dengan Luhan, "Kenapa? Bukankah kau lebih mencintaiku? Bukankah kita sudah menunggu waktu sekian lama untuk dapat ke sini Lu? Menikah, dan membesarkan anak kita" balas Kris, enggan menyerah meyakinkan Luhan agar Luhan kembali padanya.

"Tidak Kris, bukankah kau tau sendiri apa yang di katakan ibu Tao padamu?"

"Ya, dan itu tidak akan mengubah apapun Lu, setelah kita menikah, kita akan mengirimkan jenazah Tao pulang ke Cina, setelah itu kita akan menghilang selamanya dari kehidupan mereka. Menghapus jejak dosa kita pada Tao. Dan memulai kehidupan yang baru bersama. Kau sendiri yang juga menginginkan hal itu kan?"

"Tidak Kris!" Luhan berteriak. Menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitar sana yang tidak mengerti bahasa mereka.

Kris menatap lama mata Luhan yang berkobar marah, mengacuhkan setiap tatapan aneh orang yang kebetulan lewat dekat mereka. sepertinya Kris sudah dibatas yang ia bisa untuk membujuk Luhan.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh Lu? Kau ingin bernasib sama seperti Tao?"

Kris berujar datar kemudian mengubah wajahnya menyeringai. Wajah memelasnya luntur seketika.

Luhan merapatkan barisan giginya, geram dengan ancaman Kris yang seperti mau membunuhnya.

* * *

NOW..

.

.

Sehun sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Semua barang keperluannya dan barang keperluan Chanyeol sudah tersusun nyaman dibagasi belakang taxi.

Sehun menopangkan dadanya kesal, menyender di dinding pagar rumahnya memasang wajah kesal menatap pintu utama rumahnya.

Pria jangkung yang tak lain kakaknya itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, padahal 45 menit lagi adalah waktunya untuk check in. mereka bisa saja terlambat karena untuk menempuh jarak ke bandara memerlukan waktu sekitar 30 menit.

"Hun.. maaf~"

Teriak suara bass yang akhirnya terdengar tak berselang lama setelah itu, berlari tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari pintu utama rumah mereka sambil membenarkan sepatunya.

"Ck, kau ingin Appa mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk tiket yang hangus eoh?" gerutu Sehun yang langsung memasuki taksi. Tak berminat berdebat dengan Chanyeol mengingat mepetnya waktu mereka.

"Ah, maaf" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya lalu menyusul Sehun memasuki taksi.

Buugh

Setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu, Taksipun melesat menuju bandara.

Yah mereka pergi tanpa dilepas oleh kedua orang tua, Suho sangat sibuk dengan bisnisnya, begitu juga dengan Yixing yang sedang mengurus resort keluarga mereka yang sedang bermasalah di Jeju.

== at bandara ==

Pria manis dengan balutan pakaian santai sudah duduk di ruang tunggu selama hampir setengah jam. Sebuah koper yang lumayan besar dan satu tas kecil sudah berada di samping kakinya. Saat menghubungi sahabatnya tadi, dia mengatakan sudah dekat, dan menyuruhnya untuk sabar beberapa menit lagi.

Dia menaggalkan headphonenya lalu menggantungnya di leher. Mengutak-atik ponselnya memasuki dunia sosmed karena dia rasa tidak butuh music lagi untuk mengusir bosannya menunggu sahabat itu.

Baru saja dia akan menekan layar login,sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya.

"Baekhyunnie~"

Suara itu memanggil namanya, dia menoleh dan tersenyum saat pemuda albino itu setengah berlari menghampirinya.

Awalnya wajah Baekhyun sumbringah karena sahabat yang dia tunggu itu akhirnya datang, namun wajahnya langsung ditarik dan terasa beku kala sosok pemuda tinggi itu menyembul dibalik punggung Sehun.

Sehun berlari menghampiri Baekhyun, namun tidak dengan Chanyeol yang memelankan langkahnya.

"Bacon?" ucap Chanyeol heran melihat Baekhyun yang sudah menunggu mereka di bandara.

"kau mau kemana?" lanjutnya, melirik koper dan tas Baekhyun yang sudah di kemas layaknya berpergian.

"Dia akan ikut dengan kita ke Cina Hyung" potong Sehun sebagai pengganti Baekhyun. Merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan memamerkan gigi rapinya pada Chanyeol. Sehun cukup tau, Baekhyun tidak akan berkutik jika dia di depan kakaknya.

"A..apa?!"

"Hihihi" Sehun cekikikan. Melirik Baekhyun yang menundukkan wajahnya.

Pasti perasaan Baekhyun campur aduk. Pikirnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yeoboseyo.. Minseok-ie?" Suho terlihat senang saat penggilan internasionalnya yang sejak tadi susah terhubung akhirnya bisa tersambung dan mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

'Ne, Suho-ya waeyo?'

"Hey, bagaimana perkembangan kedua putraku disana? Kau mendapat informasi apa?" ucapnya lagi to the point. Yah karena selama beberapa hari sebelumnya Suho selalu berbasa-basi saat telponnya tersambung, sekarang dia merasa tak perlu lagi sekedar menanyai kabar sahabatnya itu, dan langsung ke pokok intinya saja.

sudah 4 hari kedua putranya di negeri tirai bambu itu, selama itu pula Suho selalu menelpon sahabatnya sejak kuliah –Minseok dan menjadikan Minseok mata-mata.

'Ah, putramu memang liar Suho, mereka susah dilacak, aku kesusahan untuk membuntuti mereka'

"Haha, kau maklumi saja, itu karena darahku mengalir di darah mereka, kau seperti tak pernah melakukan itu kawan, dan.. bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Tanya Suho akhirnya

'Sesuai kecurigaanmu, Sehun memang terlihat aneh selama berada disini'

"Apa?"

'Ya, menurut orang kepercayaanku yang mengikutinya, selama beberapa hari ini disetiap paginya dia mengunjungi setiap rumah sakit dan menanyakan pemuda bernama.. ah aku lupa,, Zi..Zi.. Zi ah aku lupa. Sehun sedang mencari pemuda bernama Zi Zi itu'

"Benarkah? aneh. tapi terima kasih informasimu Min Seok-ah, kau telusuri terus Sehun oke?"

'Ne'

Biip

Suho memutus line komunikasi internasionalnya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan telpon genggamnya berusaha berfikir apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan.

"Waeyo Yeobo? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Yixing tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur, membawa secangkir teh dan meletakkannya di meja santai Suho. Diapun ikut menyamankan posisi dengan duduk disebelah suaminya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa sayang, aku hanya baru saja selesai melepon Minseok dan menanyakan anak-anak kita"

"Yak. jadi kau membuntuti mereka selama ini? Biarkan saja mereka menikmati liburannya." Balas Yixing memukul pelan lengan Suho.

"Liburan apanya? Mereka liar. Dan.. Bukan hanya itu, Minseok mengatakan Sehun sedikit aneh disana?"

"Apa?" Yixing berubah penasaran, dia menyamankan posisinya lagi untuk mendengar cerita Suho lebih lanjut, sepertinya dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang si bungsu-nya itu.

"Minseok bilang, Sehun suka pergi ke setiap rumah sakit dan mencari seseorang"

"Apa? Mencari seseorang? Memangnya dia memiliki kenalan di Cina?" sambung Yixing.

" _Molla_ , itulah yang membuat Sehun terlihat aneh, aku juga meminta Minseok untuk terus memantaunya"

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Yixing terdiam sambil memikirkan kata-kata Suho tadi. Ini memang aneh.

Sebenarnya Yixing memang penasaran sejak awal atas permintaan Sehun yang ingin ke china, kenapa Sehun yang dulu sering mengajukan beberapa negara yang ingin dia kunjungi jika libur panjang sekolah, mendadak meminta pergi berlibur Ke Cina sebagai hadiah setelah dia sadar dari koma? Padahal Sehun dulu merengek pada Suho untuk membelikannya tiket berlibur ke Paris, Swiss dan beberapa negara di eropa lainnya yang ingin dia kunjungi.

Kenapa Sehun meminta ke kampung halamannya? Ini cukup menjadi bahan pikirannya.

"Bagaimana.. jika kita menyusul…" Suho tiba-tiba berucap, dia ragu. Tapi kata-kata itu sukses membuat Yixing membesarkan matanya karena kaget.

Mengunjungi Cina?

.

.

Taap

Taap Taap

Langkah seseorang terdengar menggema di lobi rumah sakit. Pemuda berkulit putih itu ngos-ngosan saat dia sampai di depan meja resepsionis.

Ini adalah rumah sakit terakhir yang dia kunjungi. Ada harapan besar bahwa dia bisa menemukan Tao di rumah sakit ini.

Sehun diam-diam tersenyum dibalik nafas tersengalnya, membuat perawat penunggu meja resepsionis itu heran.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tanya perawat itu akhirnya dalam bahasa mandarin, dia sebenarnya masih heran dengan tingkah Sehun yang berlari-lari memasuki rumah sakit dan berhenti di mejanya sambil ngos-ngosan.

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, seperti berkata bahwa dia meminta waktu sebentar untuk menormalkan pernafasannya.

Perawat itu tersenyum lembut, paham akan maksud Sehun.

Setelah beberapa saat Sehun berdiri tegak. Nafasnya sudah kembali normal.

"Adakah pasien disini yang bernama huang ZiTao?" Tanya Sehun dalam bahasa mandarinnya. Dia mengucapkannya dengan fasih bak orang Cina aslinya. Tentu, Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak bisa berbahasa mandarin. Semua yang ada di dalam tubuh Oh Sehun adalah Huang ZiTao itu sendiri.

"Tunggu sebentar tuan, akan saya carikan" balas perawat itu ramah dan mulai mengetikkan huruf-huruf pada Keyboard dimejanya.

Saat menunggu perawat itu mencari informasi yang dibutuhkannya Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak, untuk beberapa saat mari kita panggil dia Tao. Ingat. Wujud tubuhnya Sehun tetapi rohnya Tao.

Tao mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling. Menaruh harapan besar pada rumah sakit terakhir yang dia kunjungi di kota kelahirannya ini.

Berharap di rumah sakit inilah dia menemukan tubuh aslinya dan berusaha memancarkan tanda positif ditubuhnya itu seperti yang sudah dia rencanakan dengan Sehun. mengingat waktunya mulai menipis karena hari ini adalah hari ke 80, tinggal 20 hari lagi dia berusaha mengembalikan Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya.

tentu setelah dia menemukan ruangan tubuhnya di rawat, dia tidak akan langsung masuk ke ruangannya –memanggil Roh Sehun untuk mengisi tubuhnya. Tidak. Tao perlu melakukan beberapa pendekatan, sesuai yang sudah dia rencanakan.

Tao benar-banar tidak tau di rumah sakit mana tubuhnya itu berada, tentu saja, saat dia pingsan dan rohnya masuk ke dunia roh, dia tidak tau ke mana dia di larikan, oleh karena itu dia kesusahan dan terpaksa memeriksa satu per satu rumah sakit yang ada di kota kelahirannya.

Sedang enak-enaknya melihat sekeliling tiba-tiba dari sudut matanya Tao menangkap siluet seseorang yang sudah tidak asing.

"'Ee.. tuan"

Kepalanya akan menoleh saat perawat itu memanggilnya karena sudah menemukan informasi yang diinginkannya.

Namun Tao meminta waktu sebentar pada perawat itu, mulai berjalan ke arah laki-laki yang menurutnya terlihat lebih gendut.

Tao berjalan pelan, matanya terasa panas tanpa ia sadari. Sebuah perasaan yang sulit untuk di deskripsikan tumbuh dihatinya. Haru, Rindu pada laki-laki itu berbisik di hatinya, dia tidak pernah lupa hangatnya kasih sayang laki-laki itu, dia tidak lupa bagaimana senyum laki-laki itu saat pertama kali melihatnya dan langsung memilihnya untuk diadopsi. Sebuah buliran bening mengalir begitu saja dipipinya. Dia ingin berlari, memeluk laki-laki itu, mengatakan "Aku sangat merindukanmu" mendekapnya sebagaimana laki-laki itu memeluknya. perasaan yang ia bendung selama 6 tahun ini.

laki-laki itu berjalan sempoyongan hendak jatuh, Tao tersentak dan ingin mengejar,

Tao tertahan, hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya, keinginannya urung, entah kenapa dia tidak berani menghampiri Kyung Soo. Ibunya.

Kyung Soo yang hendak jatuh dibantu oleh seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat.

Tao lega dan hanya berdiri disana melihat Kyung Soo yang sudah duduk disalah satu bangku panjang .

Tao membiarkan air matanya jatuh lagi. Menumpu air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Bibirnya bergetar ingin bersuara. Sekuat apapun keinginannya untuk dapat mendekap kembali laki-laki itu, dia harus menahannya. Dengan tubuh Oh Sehun yang sedang dia gunakan dia akan dianggap gila jika mengaku Huang Zi Tao. Kyung soo tentu tidak akan mempercayainya.

Tao menghapus jejak air matanya.

'Perlahan. Perlahan saja Tao.' Itulah yang dia bisikkan agar bisa berada di dekat laki-laki itu lagi.

.

Tao memperhatikan itu, dia tau benar, sorot mata Kyung Soo benar-benar berbeda, pasti dia memiliki pikiran yang mengganggu. Kyung Soo seperti tak peduli akan kejadiannya tadi dan sekarang termenung ditempatnya.

Kyung Soo tiba-tiba menunduk, mengelus perutnya yang terlihat menggembul.

Punggungnya bergetar setelah itu, membuat Tao menjadi penasaran.

Tao meyakinkan diri, membersihkan seluruh cairan diwajahnya. ia membuang semua kegundahan dipikirannya. Kakinyapun bergerak, Tao berjalan mendekat, demi apapun dia sangat rindu ibunya ini dan mencari tau kenapa dia bisa seperti ini.

"Permisi.." ucap Tao pelan, berusaha untuk tidak mengagetkan Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, memamerkan wajahnya yang sudah basah. Tao berani bertaruh, Kyung Soo pasti tidak sadar bahwa dia menangis.

"Ya?" balas kyung Soo lemah

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" ucap Tao lagi Khawatir. Layaknya orang yang hanya kebetulan lewat dan khawatir melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

Kyung Soo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia tersadar telah menagis, tangannyapun bergerak membersihkan jejak air matanya, kemudian kembali menunduk.

Tao pun memberanikan diri duduk disebelah kyung Soo.

"Anda mengunjungi siapa?" Tanya Tao lagi berbasa-basi.

Sebenarnya dia tau. Pasti Kyung Soo mengunjungi dirinya. Terbukti sudah bahwa rumah sakit terakhir yang dia kunjungi ini adalah tempat dimana tubuhnya berada, dan dengan kebetulan pula dia menjumpai Kyungsoo. Hal yang membuat spekulasinya kuat.

"Aku tidak mengunjungi siapapun, aku ke sini untuk memeriksakan kandungan" jawab Kyung Soo lemah.

Tao tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, untuk dua hal, pertama tidak mengunjungi siapapun? Apa maksudnya? Dan untuk jawaban kyung Soo yang mengatakan dia memeriksa kandungannya. Sebenarnya dia lebih focus pada alasan yang ke-dua

Wait. Kyungsoo pregnant?

Oh God Ingin sekali Tao berteriak senang, ibu nya hamil?. Dia akan memiliki seorang adik?

Tao ingin berteriak senang dan memeluk Kyung Soo erat saat ini juga.

"Ah, anda hamil? Wah selamat. mm, sebelumnya Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Mama?" ucap Tao lagi kali ini dengan semangatnya.

Dan secara tak terduga Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan anggukan. Walau dia tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu.

"Apakah Mama pergi sendiri?" Tanya Tao lagi.

Kyung soo kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sendiri? yah dia merasa sendiri sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Kyung Soo terisak mendadak jika mengingat hal itu. Punggungnya bergetar, Tao yang mulanya ceria langsung cemas dan memegang tangan Kyung Soo.

"Mama,, kau kenapa?" tanyanya cemas .

"Hiiks.." Kyung Soo kembali menangis, membalas remasan tangan Tao.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan nak.. apa..? aku kehilangan anakku"

Tao menyerngit, tidak mengerti maksud kyung Soo. Kehilangan anaknya? Anaknya yang mana? Apa kandungan nya bermasalah?

"Apa maksudmu mama?" Tanya Tao lagi.

Sungguh detak jantung Tao tidak teratur, darah yang disalurkan ditubuhnya terasa panas, adrenalinnya terpacu dan dia merasa takut. Apa calon adiknya bermasalah? Ataukah..?

Ah, Tao sangat sangat cemas. Perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo. Nafasnya ikut tertahan mengikuti kegugupannya.

"Zi..Tao, anakku ZiTao meninggal dunia dua minggu yang lalu"

Deg~

Tao langsung membeku.

Apa? Dia sudah meninggal?

END ?

Hahahaha

 **Note :** ATTENTION PLEASE

 **jangan pada bingung sama alurnya di part ini yang dibikin maju mundur. Tentang tubuhnya Tao yang udah di Amerika itu adalah 63 hari sebelum Sehun mau ke Cina. Jadi udah 63 hari berlalu sejak Sehun sadar**

 **Sehun baru di cina dan ga tau kalo tubuh Tao itu sudah di terbangkan ke Amerika :D . nah udah 80 hari noh. Kira-kira Kris jadi apa-apain Tao sama Luhan?**

 **Banyak yang greget HunTao belum ketemu? Ah ga seru kalau mereka langsung ketemu. Caranya minta Papah Suho buat beliin tiket ke Amerika :D**

 **Lha trus Tao udah meninggal? cerita ini makin aneh atau makin membingungkan? Makin ga seru dan lebih baik tidak dilanjutkan?**

 **jadi gimana ? END aja?**

 **Ini beneran loh. Kalau reviewnya cuma 6-18 hurup a.k.a LANJUT-LANJUUUUUUUUTTTTTT doang jujur aku malas untuk nulis next chapter. Please lah reviewnya berisi dikit kek, 4.500 word yang aku tulis dan Cuma di review 6 huruf?**

 **Jujur aja, FF ini udah lama kok. Pernah aku publish di salah satu fanpage FF di Facebook . dan cerita ini juga baru sampai chapter 5. Cuma aku rombak dikit dan share di ffn.**

 **Sebagian udah kenal aku kan? Terutama yang kenal di FB . dan FF ini terakhir kali aku publish 2 bulan yang lalu.**

 **So? Ingin FF ini tetap lanjut. END atau DELETE?**

 **Setidaknya sampaikan reviewnya beberapa kalimat mengenai FF ini.**

 **Always big thanks to :**

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves** **-** **zizi'd exo** **-** **LVenge** **-** **celindazifan** **-** **Aiko Michishige** **-** **Rich L. Khalifa** **-** **luphbepz** **-** **anis.** **-** **ciandys** **-** **AmeChan95** **-** **ChanKai Love** **-** **princess huang** **-** **Ko Chen Teung** **-** **annisakkamjong** **-** **KRIStina Wu** **-** **kthk2** **-** **buttao** **–** **pantao** **–** **hurttao** **-** **-** **Harumi Shiba0068** **-** **yoitedumb** **-** **Xyln** **-** **Guest** **-** **aldif.63** **-** **-** **SkylarO** **-** **dumb-baby-lion**

Yang udah mau review


	6. Return

**Title : Bring Back [chapt 6]**

 **Autor : JunYa JuniYa**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun . Huang Zi Tao . And Other EXO Member**

 **Pairing : HunTao and Other**

 **Genre : Drama . Fantasy .**

 **Warning! YAOI.**

* * *

\- Return -

" _Tao.. Tao.._ "

Suara itu terdengar samar, aku tidak yakin tapi aku seperti mengenal suara itu.

" _Tao, bangunlah..."_

Lagi, aku mendengar suara itu mendekat, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Mataku terasa berat hanya untuk sekedar membuka.

" _Tao. Ini aku, bangunlah.."_

Sehun? Kaukah itu? Aku tau, itu suaramu, suara Oh Sehunku, tapi kau dimana? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatmu?

Mulutku ingin bergerak, merespon suara Sehun yang memanggilku, namun serasa ada ribuan ton benda yang menghimpit mulut dan mataku, tak terkecuali tubuhku juga ikut membatu. semua yang ingin kulakukan terasa berat. Aku ingin berteriak, mengatakan.. ' _ya, ini aku.. ini aku hun-ah_ ' tapi sekuat apapun mencoba.. tetap tidak bisa.

 _" Kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu Tao, aku kecewa.."_

Pilu, sekarang suaranya terdengar pilu. Oh tidak, jangan... jangan katakan itu, suaramu terasa menyakitkan mengucapkan itu Sehun-ah, maafkan aku maafkan aku.

" _Mungkin kau tidak ingin aku kembali, kau menyerah?"_

Tidak, aku tak pernah menyerah sedikitpun tentang mu Sehun-ah, aku sudah berusaha menyusul mu, tapi aku tidak tau apapun.

" _Kalau begitu, mungkin seharusnya aku pergi"_

Jangan.. jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah, jangan pergi..

Sehuun...

Sehuuun...

.

.

" ..sehun ... -sehuuuunnnn! aarrggghhh"

Sehun mengigau, terbangun, keringat sudah membanjiri pelipisnya. Nafasnya terasa sesak dan darahnya memburu cepat.

Mimpi itu lagi, Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Secara perlahan dia mengatur nafas setelah menyadari apa yang tadi dia lalui adalah sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang sudah berlangsung beberapa tahun terakhir, seperti teror dan terus menghantui.

Sehun melirik jam di meja nakas. Mendekati pukul 2 dini hari. Dia menyibakkan selimut, keluar secara perlahan dan melangkah lemah. Kakinya menuntun ke arah lemari pendingin mini yang memang tersedia di kamarnya itu.

Meraih satu botol mineral lalu meneguknya cepat

Glek

Sambil membawa botol itu kakinya kembali melangkah, kini menuju balkon apartemen miliknya.

Angin malam menerpa wajah Sehun ketika ia membuka pintu geser itu. Sehun menikmatinya dengan memicingkan mata seraya tangan yang direntangkan.

California.

"Ternyata seperti ini suasananya?" Sehun bergumam pelan, kembali meneguk minumannya lalu menyenderkan lengan pada pagar pembatas. Ini adalah malam pertamanya setelah tiba di kota itu. Sehun sempat melirik ke dalam apartemen, dimana barang-barang kepindahannya masih berantakan dilantai dan tak sempat berkemas karena terlalu lelah setelah sampai di kota itu. Tidak bisa disalahkan juga penerbangan yang sempat delay oleh badai yang sempat hinggap. Sehingga membuat waktu istirahatnya sedikit berkurang dari biasanya.

Sehun kembali menikmati suasana barunya. California. Yah disinilah rencananya dia akan menimba ilmu selama 4 tahun ke depan, mengambil kuliah perfilm-an.

Sekarang tubuh ini berusia 22 tahun. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 2 tahun untuknya mengejar pelajaran SMA yang sempat tertinggal sewaktu dia koma, yah tentu. Tentu sangat mudah baginya menyesuaikan diri pada pelajaran SMA. Karena masa SMA sudah dia lalui sebelumnya.

Memang benar, jangan lupakan yang hidup didalam tubuh itu adalah Huang Zi Tao.

Kembali bermenung. Tao teringat akan mimpi barusan. Perasaan bersalah itu masih bersarang di hatinya sejak 2 tahun terakhir. Yah tanpa terasa waktu bergulir cepat dan sekarang sudah 2 tahun. 2 tahun sejak dia mengetahui bahwa tubuhnya -Tao sudah mati. 2 tahun sejak dia menyimpan begitu rapat rahasia bahwa dia bukanlah seorang Oh Sehun. 2 tahun sejak dia sangat merasa bersalah dan sangat sangat merindukan Oh Sehun, sampai-sampai mimpi itu adalah kekecewaan Sehun karena dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk memanggil kembali Sehun dari dunia roh. 2 tahun pula atas pengakuan Chanyeol! Yang dengan gilanya Mengungkapkan bahwa dia menyukai dirinya. Tao tau, tidak mungkin Chanyeol menyukai adik kandungnya sendiri. Menurutnya, Chanyeol sulit mengungkapkan atau bahkan pria jangkung itu sadar bahwa yang bersama keluarga mereka bukanlah Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya. Tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi, -dari sisi Chanyeol- tidak mungkin yang di depan nya ini bukanlah adiknya. Entahlah, situasi yang sangat rumit. Membuat Tao benar-benar bungkam dan tidak memberi tahu yang sebenarnya. Lagipula jika Chanyeol tau bahwa dia adalah Huang Zi Tao mungkin hal gila semacam mereka berpacaran Atau sebagainya benar-benar terjadi. lalu apa yang bisa dikata bahwa kakak-adik berpacaran?

Arrgg benar-benar gila. Memikirkan kembali kejadian yang sudah lewat itu membuat kepala Tao makin berdenyut nyeri. Memang sebaiknya dia begini. Diam. Dan diam. Namun ada berita yang membuat Tao sedikit lega, Chanyeol mulai menerima Baekhyun. Yah sebulan setelah pengakuan itu Chanyeol meminta Suho untuk di sekolah kan di Jepang, dan ajaib Baekhyun berhasil mengekorinya.

Tao kembali meneguk minuman saat merasa panas. Hawa udara dan hawa tubuhnya jauh berbeda. Dia merasa panas oleh pikiran barusan.

Namun secara diam-diam satu buliran lembut melewati pipinya. Tiap tegukan minuman justru membuat liquid itu semakin deras.

Tao kembali teringat. Saat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Saat dia Bersama Kyungsoo selepas mereka bertemu di rumah sakit.

## Flash Back ##

 _Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, dipeluksnnya sudah ada sebuah benda berbentuk toples. Dia duduk disebelah Sehun. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di rumah Kyungsoo._

 _Sehun masih asyik memandangi isi rumah kyungsoo. Tentu, sudah lama rasanya tak melihat rumah ini sejak 6 tahun terakhir, dia rindu akan suasana dan bau rumah ini yang khas. Kyungsoo sangat bersih dan selalu menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan yang aromanya sangat dia suka. Ada beberapa perubahan dari tatanan isi rumah ini menurut ingatannya terakhir. Dulu keramik tinggi itu tidak disana, dan figura besar foto 3 orang pria itu juga tidak disana, sekarang foto itu sudah dipindahkan di dinding paling luas._

 _Sehun kembali focus saat sofa panjang tempatnya duduk bergerak karena Kyungsoo sudah duduk disana secara perlahan._

" _Ini abu kremasi Tao" ucap Kyungsoo lemah. Sungguh dada Sehun kembang kempis melihat toples yang katanya menyimpan abunya._

 _Sehun menerima, memandang toples itu._

" _Kenapa belum kau taburkan Mama? kalau ini memang ZiTao" ujar Sehun_

 _Kyungsoo menghela nafas "Aku tidak percaya putraku sudah tiada"_

 _Deg~_

 _Jantung Sehun berdetak cepat. Dia memandang tak percaya pada Kyungsoo._

" _Dan kau tau? Aku bisa merasakannya disini" kyungsoo berbicara lagi dengan matanya yang melihat langit-langit rumahnya._

" _Aku rasa dia masih hidup. Entahlah. Mungkin benar aku seperti orang stress menganggap orang yang sudah meninggal masih hidup, namun aku memang tidak percaya akte kematian itu milik putraku Zi Tao"_

" _Apa? Akte?" ulang Sehun. Bingung. kenapa terdengarnya tubuh Tao tidak meninggal disini?_

" _Ya. Dan Oh, aku belum mengatakannya padamu Sehun-ah? Tao meninggal di Amerika, tunangannya, Kris mengirimiku abu kremasi ini dan akta kematiannya"_

" _Apa?!" kali ini nada bicara Sehun sedikit tinggi. masih tidak mengerti. Apa-apan ini. Amerika? Kris? Kenapa Amerika?_

" _Tu..tunggu, bisa kau menjelaskan padaku maksudmu Mama? A-aaku tidak mengerti" Sehun bertanya penasaran. sungguh dia tidak tau apapun tentang Amerika!_

" _Yah, dua bulan yang lalu Zi Tao dibawa oleh tunangannya Kris ke Amerika. katanya perawatan medis disana sangat hebat dan kemungkinan Zitao akan sembuh disana. dua minggu setelahnya aku sudah berencana untuk menjenguk putraku. namun gagal karena pesanan desainku semakin banyak. dan secara tak terduga dua seminggu yang lalu ada kabar yang mengatakan Taoku meninggal"_

 _tess_

 _Kyungsoo kembali sedih, namun dengan cepat dia menghapus jejak air matanya. "setelahnya aku mendapat kiriman abu dan akte kematian Tao. bahkan aku tidak bisa menghubungi Kris setelah itu. ini aneh bukan? oleh karena itu aku tidak percaya Tao meninggal"_

 _Kris. orang itu. Sehun mulai ingat, tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal menahan marah. sepertinya dia mulai mengerti._

 _Baiklah, dia kecolongan karena tidak tau tubuhnya di Amerika. Ada sedikit penyesalan saat ingat bahwa selama di dunia roh dia tidak jadi melihat tubuh aslinya sendiri, dia cukup sibuk oleh perasaan tragis saat mengetahui penyebabnya koma. Sepertinya perjuangan ini akan sedikit sulit. Ya Tuhan, tinggal 20 hari lagi. Dia baru ingat Kris jahat. pasti Kris sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak terhadap tubuhnya._

 _Sehun hendak marah, dia ingin melempar toples ini saat itu juga._

 _Amerika ya? Oh Kris betapa bajingan kau. apa kau sudah menikah dengan Luhanmu? –itulah yang diucapkan Sehun dalam diam._

 _Sehun tak dapat lagi berpikir jernih. sungguh dia dalam emosi yang dalam, dia harus tenang. dia juga merasa aneh mengingat 1 bulan yang lalu masih berkomunikasi dengan roh Sehun. tapi apa? dia tiba-tiba lupa._

 _sebuah pesan. Sehun yang berada di dunia roh menitipkan pesan padanya._

 _kepala Sehun berdenyut. Dia merasa kehilangan control atas dirinya sendiri._

## Flash Back Off ##

Sekarang Dia berada disini. Menatap lurus kedepan. Meski dia tau rumah sakit tempat tubuhnya berada di New York, Jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang, tidak ada jaminan juga tubuh itu masih disana. Bahkan rasa ragu untuk mencari tubuh aslinya semakin menyiksa. Apa benar dia akan merelakan Sehun begitu saja? Sejauh inipun dia tidak tau apakah dia benar-benar sudah meninggal. Bukankah waktu itu sisa waktunya hanya 20 hari? Jika lebih dari waktu itu maka Sehun akan benar-benar... -mati.

"Apa benar.. kita ditakdirkan bersama dan merupakan satu Hun? seperti yang kau ucapkan waktu itu" kembali bergumam, Tao memejamkan kelopak matanya mengingat masa lalu, seolah angin yang berembus adalah tangan Sehun yang sedang membelainya seperti waktu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakinya berlari-lari lucu membelah bibir pantai. Meliukkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Gelak tawa ceria menghiasi bibir kucingnya kala melihat cetakan kakinya sendiri yang sudah panjang dibelakang.

"Sayang~ ayo makan, aku sudah menyiapkan makanannya"

Langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar teriakan lelaki mungil dari pondok mereka.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku kesana" balasnya juga berteriak lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke pasir pantai. Tak langsung mematuhi apa yang diucapkan pria mungil itu.

Buugg

Lelaki mungil didepan pondok menggeleng melihat kelakuan pria itu, kemudian dia kembali memasuki pondok.

Matahari tak seterik biasanya, cahaya terang itu tertutup oleh awan yang tak terlalu tebal diatas sana. Tersusun rapi berjejer dan masih meninggalkan sedikit celah. Dilihat dari bentuknya, pemuda itu ragu kalau mengatakan nanti akan hujan. Angin pantai pun berembus seperti biasanya. Tak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan ada badai atau semacamnya..

Dia menatap langit, entah kenapa langit mengingatkannya pada seseorang.. Tetapi dia tidak tau siapa, seperti apapun berusaha mengingat, tetap saja tidak bisa. Ada perasaan aneh yang Juga menyerangnya. Pertanyaan seperti.. siapa aku? Kenapa aku tidak begitu nyaman dan terbiasa, lalu.. siapa pemuda yang selalu di dalam mimpiku? Bukankahhh aku.. sudah menikah? Dan bahkan sudah memiliki anak?

"Baba.. baba..."

Pria itu tersentak, dia kembali menoleh, sekarang suara lucu yang berasal dari bocah dua tahun itu menarik perhatiannya. bocah yang barusan juga dia katakan adalah anaknya.

"Baaabaaaa..." bocah itu berlari, di tangan nya ada sebuah sendok plastik makanan bayi. padahal dia belum terlalu pandai berlari, berbicara pun masih satu atau dua kata.

Bocah itu merentangkan tangannyaa, seolah meminta pria itu menyambutnya.

Haaap

Pria itu berhasil menangkap dan bocah itu jatuh di dadanya.

"Hey, berbahaya berlari di pasir sayang, kau belum terlalu pandai berlari" omelnya menyentil pelan hidung mancung bocah itu, bahkan hidung itu tak mirip dengannya. Wajahnya juga seperti blasteran amerika-asia.

"Baba... mam mam" Titah bocah itu lagi dan memukul dada pria itu dengan sendok plastik nya. Meminta agar mereka makan bersama, salah sendiri kenapa dia tidak menuruti laki-laki tadi yang menyuruhnya segera makan, dan sekarang bocah itu menjemputnya.

Betapa menggemaskan bocah ini.

"Mam mam? Cium baba dulu" ucap pria itu dan langsung dituruti dengan bibir mungil itu mendarat di pipinya.

Pria itu tertawa, bersama bocah ini apapun yang dipikirkannya menjadi hilang. Dia juga begitu mencintai bocah ini.

Merekapun akhirnya beranjak berdiri, dengan bocah itu digendong. Merekapun melangkah menuju rumah, aroma masakan yang sudah dihidangkan tercium jauh hingga keluar. Disusul oleh bunyi suara perut keroncongan dari keduanya yang membuat langkah mereka semakin cepat.

Pria itu... benar-benar seperti ayah yang baik.

* * *

 **Hallo eperibadi.. merindukanku? atau merindukan ff ku?**

 **Hehe maaf atas ngaretnya update ff yang atu ini. Maklum lah, sibuk nyiapin proposal dan project :D**

 **Aku say thank you terima kasih gomawo arigatou untuk semua yang udah review, fav atau follow ff ini. Maaf tidak balas review ch 5 nya, dan tidak balas reviewnya disini. Tapi tetap review oke.**

 **Jalan cerita kenapa seperti ini yak. Tau tuh otak melarang HunTao cepat ketemu #ketawa nista. oh iya maaf atar ketidak nyamanan dengan karakter Sehun dan Tao**

 **Yang greget, yang baper yang lain-lain lah perasaannya abis baca ch ini boleh review, tapi bahasanya yang baik ya. Jujur aku sedikit sensi. Tiap hari kayak orang PMS mulu.**

 **Aku terharu juga banyak yang fav ff ini. Meski angka viewnya yang... #lupain**

 **Masalah aku ngomel di ch sebelumnya jangan diambil hati ambil hikmahnya aja. Hahaha :v**

 **Oiya kalau ada rekomendasi ff HunTao yang lain atau yang punya ff HunTao bisa ngasih tau aku, ntar aku nyempil k ff nya deh. Review juga.**

 **Bagi tang ingin berteman bisa add fb aku Junya JuniYa**

 **See you next ch**


	7. Flash Back

**Bring Back [Chapt 7]**

 **JunYa JuniYa**

 **Oh Sehun . Huang Zi Tao . and other Exo Member**

 **HunTao ! And Other**

 **Drama, Fantasy,**

 **T**

 **Idea just my mine. Don't plagiat Please**

 **Warning : Typo[s] everywhere . tidak ditemukan di dunia nyata . OOC - YAOI - MPreg**

* * *

== Bring Back 7 ==

Flash back

Xiao Luhan, dia tidak pernah berharap akan mengalami kejadian seperti saat ini. Sebuah benda perak tajam terarah pada nya.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau aku benar-benar membunuh Tao" Suara serak itu menggelegar. Membuat beberapa orang perawat yang berdiri diambang pintu ikut takut dan cemas. Tak hanya teracung pada Luhan, pisau itu juga mendekati leher Tao yang tengah terlelap, Bergantian, seperti membuat pilihan. –kau mendekat kau akan terluka dan pemuda koma ini juga ikut mati- seperti itulah ancaman yang diberikan oleh pria yang sedang marah itu.

Luhan menghela nafas, sungguh dia tidak bisa membayangkan, Kris, benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Bukan sekedar gertakan yang dia kira.

Tanpa rasa takut Luhan yang berperut buncit itu maju selangkah. Membuat Kris melototkan matanya.

Kris sedang tidak bermain main Xiao Luhan. Kau benar-benar ingin mati?

Beberapa perawat itu berteriak agar Luhan tak mendekat, justru berbahaya jika Luhan yang sedang hamil tua itu terlibat dalam masalah ini.

"Kris, tenang… kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik" Luhan berusaha terlihat tenang, membuat gesture –slow-down-baby- padahal dia sendiri takut saat ujung pisau itu hanya berjarak beberapa mili dari kulit leher Tao, jika ada dorongan sedikit saja sudah pasti pisau itu tertancap dilehernya.

"Aku sudah bicara baik-baik padamu Lu, tapi apa? Kau tak mendengarkanku" bantah Kris, yang kini terlihat seperti orang gila dengan mata yang melotot marah.

"Kris! Sudah! Apa maumu ha?!" entah kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba emosi, tak tahan kalau harus bernegosiasi lagi dengan Kris. Ujung-ujungnya juga Kris tidak akan menerima ucapannya, Kris lebih peduli dengan keputusannya sendiri.

"Kita menikah, dan kita membunuh bocah ini" Kris mendorong pisaunya lebih dekat, membuat para perawat itu berteriak, jujur perawat itu tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan dua laki-laki yang sedang berdebat itu, yang dia tau Pria dengan postur tinggi itu melayangkan pisaunya pada pemuda yang sedang terbaring koma.

Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dipipi Kris, membuat semua yang melihatnya cukup terheran.

"Kau tau Lu, aku juga mencintai bocah ini.." "-dan kau tau? Jika dia sadar apa kau rela membagi cintamu dengannya? Lebih baik aku membunuhnya saja kan?" Tanya Kris, yang tiba-tiba tangannya bergetar.

"Kau bisa membunuhku sebagai gantinya Kris, karena keputusanku mendekatimu waktu itu hanya sekedar ingin merebutmu dari pangkuan Zitao"

"A-Apa?" Kris terheran, tidak mengerti, apa yang diucapkan Luhan barusan?

"Yah, sebenarnya aku benar-benar tak mencintaimu sepenuhnya Kris, aku mendekatimu hanya ingin menghancurkan Zitao, kau tau kan aku begitu iri pada kehidupannya yang sempurna? Dia memilikimu, memiliki orang tua. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya merebutmu dari Tao"

Kris tertegun, apa? Luhan tak benar-benar mencintainya?

"T..tidak mungkin.. lalu, lalu bagaimana dengan selama ini? Saat kita bercinta Lu. Kau lupa? Apa itu semua kau sebut bukan cinta? Kenapa? Kenapa!"

Kris mulai kalut, berteriak frustasi, padahal dia memposisikan Tao dan Luhan setara dihatinya. Dua orang yang benar-benar dia cintai bahkan tak rela untuk melepas salah satu diantara mereka.

"Itu… " Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. "-Aku terpaksa"

DEG

Apa? Terpaksa?

Bagai kaca yang pecah, seperti itulah hati Kris saat ini. Tidak mungkin Luhan yang berbicara didepannya saat ini. Bukankah Luhan yang mendesaknya agar segera menikah? Bahkan Luhan saat ini mengandung buah cinta mereka. Dan lagi, semua sentuhan dan dekapan hangat mereka yang benar-benar mereka nikmati selama ini, lalu apa arti itu semua?. Tidak mungkin Luhan tidak mencintai Kris. Bohong. Itu Bohong –Jerit Kris membatin.

"Kau bohong Lu," Kris merosot jatuh, tungkai-tungkai kokohnya seperti diberi pelumas hingga terasa lunak. Namun pisau itu masih tergenggam erat ditangannya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada artinya aku hidup bukan? Tao sudah mengetahui tabiat kita sebelum dia koma, jika dia sadarpun dia pasti membenciku, dan sekarang kau mengatakan kau tak benar-benar mencintaiku, sudah sepantasnya aku mati?"

Pisau itu terangkat diudara. Luhan terkejut, begitu pula para perawat yang menjerit melihat apa yang dilakukan Kris.

Dan tanpa terelak, Kris menghujamkan pisau itu pada perutnya.

CRUUUTTT

"KRIIIIIIIIIISSSSS!"

* * *

Pemuda itu memangku seekor anak burung yang sayapnya terluka. Dengan penuh kasih sayang membelai lembut bulu cantiknya yang berwarna kuning dan biru. Jika dia membiarkan burung itu tergeletak saat menemukannya bisa dipastikan burung itu sudah mati. Namun dia tak tega, melihat burung itu terluka dan berkicau kesakitan dia baru menyadari apa arti sebuah kehidupan, sebisa mungkin dia memberikan bentuk kasih sayang agar burung itu bertahan hidup. Setidaknya ada beberapa biji tumbuhan yang berhasil dia temukan kemudian dilahap oleh burung itu. tidak sepertinya. Dia cukup iri dengan burung itu.

"Ternyata kau bisa bertahan, aku iri padamu" gumamnya, masih senantiasa membelai kepala burung itu yang sedang asik melahap makanan.

"Waktuku hanya tinggal hari ini saja didunia ini, apa kau tak apa jika aku tinggalkan? Siapa yang akan merawatmu nanti?" gumamnya lagi mengajak burung itu bicara, dan ajaibnya burung itu seolah mengerti lalu menoleh padanya, memiringkan kepala, menatap kedalam mata pemuda itu kemudian kembali makan.

"Waktuku sudah habis, tak hanya dunia ini, aku benar-benar meninggalkan duniaku" menatap langit. Tak sadar sebuah buliran air mata jatuh dipipinya.

"Tao, selamat tinggal sayang. Kuharap dikehidupan lain kita akan kembali bertemu, percayalah. Aku lebih mencintaimu daripada diriku sendiri. bertahanlah hidup ditubuhku Tao, dengan begitu aku masih bisa merasakanmu dialam lain nanti" matanya tertutup, tak kuasa menahan sesak saat mengetahui waktu yang menjadi pembatasnya sudah habis. Hari ini adalah hari keseratus. Dimana seharusnya tubuh pemuda bernama Huang Zi Tao yang sebenarnya memberikan tanda positif agar diisi oleh roh. Namun sampai saat inipun, tak ada tanda-tanda tubuh yang terbaring koma dialam manusia itu menunjukkan positifnya. Artinya. Oh Sehun, gugur dari pohon kehidupan.

Sebuah cahaya yang silau tiba-tiba muncul dari langit. Sehun, roh pemuda itu menyerngit saat cahaya itu memenuhi langit-langit dunia roh, dia mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mendongak saat merasa terbiasa dengan cahaya itu.

Sesosok berjubah putih dalam datang mendekat, Sehun tau. Dia penjaga dunia roh.

"Oh Sehun" panggil penjaga itu.

"Ya," Sehun mengangguk lalu meletakkan secara hati-hati burung ditangannya ke tanah, berdiri dan melayang menuju penjaga dunia roh.

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali ke alam manusia" titah penjaga itu

"A-apa? Bukankah seharusnya sekarang aku.. mati? Kau datang ingin mengantarku ke alam akhirat bukan?" Tanya Sehun bingung, ragu atas ucapan penjaga itu.

Penjaga itu mengayunkan tongkatnya kelangit, Sehun mendongak, dan tampaklah seorang pria manis disisi tubuhnya. Tidak. Bukan tubuhnya. Tubuh Tao.

"Bisa kau rasakan?" ujar penjaga, berdiam beberapa saat untuk memberikan Sehun merasakan sesuatu.

" _ **Tao.. bisakah kau mendengarku?"**_

suara itu, Sehun bisa mendengar suara itu. dia kenal dengan wajah pemuda itu, pasti suara itu milik pemuda yang sedang dia lihat dilangit dunia roh.

Sehun menggeleng, bukan, bukan dia seharusnya yang memanggilnya.

"Tidak mungkin.. bagaimana bisa aku mendengar suara dialam manusia sana?" elak Sehun, tidak terima jika orang yang memberikan tanda positif ditubuh Tao bukan Tao sendiri. lalu kemana Tao yang sedang menggunakan tubuhnya?

"Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan jika kau ingin hidup Sehun" jelas penjaga roh.

" _ **Tao, maafkan aku, maaf jika aku selama ini berdosa padamu. Aku merebut semua darimu, termasuk merebut kehidupanmu. Aku memang manusia hina. Maafkan aku Tao"**_

Sehun tertegun, dia mendengar semua itu, dan dia tau. Pemuda itu tulus mengatakannya.

" _ **Jika kau kembali kesisiku lagi, kau boleh menghukumku Tao. Kau boleh membunuhku jika kau rasa itu sebanding dengan dosaku selama ini"**_

" _ **Sekarang tak ada lagi yang akan membuatmu takut Tao, aku akan selalu ada disini untuk menjagamu, Kau dongsaengku yang berharga Tao"**_

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sehun dapat merasakan detak jantungnya cepat. Yang dia rasakan itu adalah sebuah tanda positif yang sesungguhnya.

"Tanda positifnya sudah aktif Sehun-ah, kau akan kembali ke dunia manusia"

Sehun menunduk, yah. Dia kembali, setidaknya dia lega, karena akhirnya bisa kembali kedunia dan bertemu dengan Tao-nya. Tapi bukankah Sehun kenal dengan pemuda itu? pembuat Tao koma?

Bagaimana dia kan menghadapi pemuda itu nanti.

"Namun, ada satu hal yang ingin kuberitahu.." ucap penjaga itu menggantung "-setelah kau sadar kau akan lupa segalanya, kau akan lupa bahwa kau Oh Sehun, dan kau juga lupa dengan Huang Zi Tao"

Sehun, dia membesarkan kedua bola matanya.

* * *

Bunyi dengung alat-alat medis terdengar mengudara diruang itu. Luhan, senantiasa menunggu pemuda berkantung mata yang sedang terbaring diranjangnya. Luhan tertidur dengan tetap menjaga perut buncitnya, sepertinya beberapa hari lagi dia akan melahirkan.

Satu tarikan nafas dalam tiba-tiba terjadi pada pemuda yang terbaring koma, Tao, mulai menggerakkan ujung-ujung jarinya. Dan tanpa terduga Luhan terbangun karena tersentak oleh gerakan Tao.

"Tao..?" Luhan mendongak, ia melihat kelopak mata Tao yang mulai bergerak. Dia tersenyum senang, dan secara hati-hati meninggalkan posisinya saat ini untuk keluar mencari dokter.

Pemuda Huang itu terbangun, dia membiasakan diri untuk bisa membuka mata. Dan saat kedua bola matanya terbuka dia melihat langit-langit kamar rawatnya.

Draaak

Pintu terbuka, dengan seorang dokter dan dua orang perawat masuk tergesa-gesa. Kedua mata Tao masih menerawang keatas sana, tak terganggu sedikitpun saat dokter itu mengarahkan benda seperti senter kecil kebola matanya.

"Oh God, This is a Miracle, Mr. Huang, welcome back to world" dokter itu tersenyum senang, kemudian dia berbalik dan menyalami Luhan.

Luhanpun ikut senang, dia secara perlahan dan terharu mendekati Tao.

"Tao, kau kembali" Luhan berujar dengan mata berkaca-kaca, terharu. Dia menatap mata Tao yang kini balas menatapnya, namun jelas terlihat. Tao seperti bingung.

"Si..siapa kau?"

Blaaam

Semua tersentak saat Tao berucap, Luhan tercengang, menggerakkan bola matanya, dia berbalik pada dokter yang masih setia diruangan itu dan menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan Tao barusan.

Dokter itupun berpikir dan menyuruh perawat yang bersamanya untuk melakukan beberapa pengecekan.

"T..tao? kau tidak bercandakan? Ini aku.. Luhan"

"Lu..Luhan?"

* * *

"Tuan Tao memiliki benturan yang cukup keras dikepala, oleh sebab itu dia kehilangan ingatannya" dokter setengah baya itu menjelaskan hasil scan yang telah mereka lakukan pada Tao tadi kepada Luhan, terlihat jelas beberapa kerusakan dikepala Tao.

"A-apa? Dia hilang ingatan? Apa karena itu dia tidak mengingatku?" Tanya Luhan antusias,

"Ya, dan juga dia tidak ingat dengan dirinya sendiri" dokter itu menambahkan

"Benarkah? Apa itu.. bisa kembali?"

Dokter itu menyandarkan punggungnya, berpikir sejenak. "Dilihat dari luka yang dialami ditambah koma selama 6 tahun akan sangat sulit bagi Tuan Tao untuk kembali mengingat, mungkin hanya sebuah keajaiban yang bisa mengembalikan ingatannya. Tidak ada jaminan"

"Ya ampun Tao, apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu" gumam Luhan, merasa bersalah.

"Oh iya, dan untuk tuan Kris, dia sudah melalui masa kritisnya"

..****

Luhan memasuki ruang rawat Tao dengan lemah, Tao yang sejak tadi melihat keluar jendela segera menoleh dan membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Luhan memandang Tao yang sekarang memandang balik dirinya. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi ruang hatinya, Luhan tidak tau cara apa agar dia bisa membalas semua perbuatan kejinya. Ditambah, Kris sudah melalui masa kritisnya, syukur Kris ceroboh karena tak ingat dia berbuat nekat itu dirumah sakit, sehingga besar kemungkinan dia selamat dari aksi nekat nya itu.

Dia berjalan mendekat, sedikit kesusahan dengan perutnya yang sudah menghitung hari kelahiran. Tao memandang perut buncit itu. laki-laki mengandung? –batinnya

"Apa istirahatmu menyenangkan Tao?" Tanya Luhan, memposisikan dirinya dikursi sebelah ranjang. Dia mengambil tangan Tao, mengelus tangan itu lembut.

Tao hanya diam, dia merasa tak kenal siapapun, dia tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Luhan mengelus perutnya, tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran gila menggerayang diotaknya.

"Tao, sebentar lagi anak kita akan lahir…"

' _ya ampun Luhan apa yang kau ucapkan'_ Luhan merutuki apa yang barusan dia ucapkan. Padahal dia tak ingin mengucapkan kata musibah itu.

"A-apa?" Tao cukup terkejut. Anak Kita? Jadi laki-laki ini memiliki hubungan dengannya? –pikir Tao.

"Ya, ini anak kita sayang, dan kita sudah resmi menikah, Kau mengalami koma selama aku mengandung"

Blaaaamm

Tao tak ingat apapun, dia tidak tau dia sudah menikah, bahkan dia tak ingat siapa dirinya sendiri.

Benarkah? Benarkah dia mencintai laki-laki ini dan telah menanamkan benih padanya?

 **T B C**

* * *

Oke pemirsah FF ini masih panas dan baru aku ketik selama dua jam :D

Maaf jika ada typo dan feelnya kurang.

Tak banyak bacot aku bikinnya buru-buru. Jujur aku ingin cepat cepat menuntaskan FF ini dan lanjut pada FF lain :D

Gimana sama kisah flash back ini? Sudah mengertikah jika membaca chapter sebelumnya :v

Oohhh jadi yang main di pantai itu Tao? Jadi sebenarnya OhSeh udah balik ke dunia make tubuh Tao noh..

Lha? Luhan bilang dia bini nya Tao. Atau bini Sehun :v

Awu deh silahkan semuanya memberikan review atas chapter ini :v

Yang greget silahkan

Maafkan daku, semua jadi berbelok. Aku senang menyiksa semua cast dalam FF ini :v

Balasan review :

Aku ngekek/? Sendiri baca review-an **annisakkamjong** aduh dedek sayang jan gitu dong :D benci sama akunya ga kan ya :v

 **Ciandys** kalau punya gpp say aku mau mampir kok,

But, buat yang mau review aku makasi banget #bungkuk

berkat kalian aku jadi fast update

Menurutku kali ini fast banget :v

Okke jangan bosan-bosan review oke? Siapa tau besok fast update lagi :D

And see next chapter :D


	8. Wu Yi Fan?

Bring Back [chapt 8]

 **Cast :**

Oh Sehun

Huang Zi Tao

Xiao Luhan

Wu Yi Fan

 **Support Cast :**

Kim Taehyung [BTS]

T

Drama

Warning !

YAOI – cerita makin ngawur . Don't Like? Don't Read

.

.

.

Bocah 2 tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Menatap makanan khusus bayi yang seperti bubur dengan banyaknya campuran sayur dan daging didalamnya dengan bosan.

"Mammaa.." rengeknya, menatap pria manis yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Heum? Apa baby?" sahutnya, membatalkan acara suapannya dan memilih mendongak pada sang putra. Panggilan bocah itu terdengar tak suka.

Bocah itu menunjuk makanan di depannya dengan mulut yang dimajukan kemudian menggeleng tanda tak suka. Tebakan Pria itu benar!

Melihat aksi itu, pria manis disana mendesah pelan. "Kenapa sayang? Kau tak suka?" ucapnya, kemudian memilih untuk mendekat ke tempat sang putra.

Bocah itu mengangguk, mengundang pria lain yang duduk di kursi sampingnya untuk ikut menoleh, dia menatap pria manis yang sudah menunduk disebelah bocah itu, memberi kode seperti bertanya –kenapa?- pada pria manis itu tanpa suara. Pria manis itu membalas dengan gedikan dibahu tanda dia sendiri tidak tau, dan aksi seperti ini baru pertama kali ditunjukkan oleh bocah dua tahun itu. jadi dia tak tau apa yang terjadi pada putranya itu.

"Bosan" balas bocah itu dengan suara memelasnya yang lucu. Mengundang gelak tawa kedua pria yang tadi sempat menunggu penasaran akan jawaban bocah ini.

"haha.. kau ada-ada saja, Lufan" titah pria manis itu mengacak surai lembut bocah atau bernama Lufan itu dengan gemas.

Tao, pria dengan surai legam yang tampan itu meletakkan sendoknya kemudian memilih mendekati 'putranya', berlutut sehingga posisinya sedikit lebih rendah.

"Kenapa bosan Lufan sayang? Mau Baba suapin?" titah Tao. Lufan, bocah dengan surai pirang itu mengerucutkan kembali bibirnya, seperti sedang berpikir, kemudian.. mengangguk dengan semangat.

Tao tersenyum, sebelum mengambil sesendok makanan Lufan dan meliukkan sendok itu seperti memainkan miniature pesawat terbang.

"Aaaa pesawat datang~~" titah Tao, mengundang gelak Lufan sebelum akhirnya bocah itu membuka mulutnya dengan semangat.

"Ammmm" sahut keduanya saat makanan itu mendarat mulus didalam mulut Lufan.

Luhan, pria manis itu, yang tak lain yang sudah meahirkan Lufan kedunia, diam-diam terharu melihat pemandangan yang begitu membahagiakan didepannya. Ketika Tao, dengan sangat sayang memperlakukan Lufan.

Luhan jadi berpikir, Apa semua ini sudah benar? Batinnya, dia membiarkan kebohongan ini bercokol selama dua tahun. Luhan masih enggan menceritakan semua kisah pahitnya. Dia bersyukur selama dua tahun inipun Tao belum mengingat apapun, bahkan bisa dikatakan sejak sadarnya dari koma, ingatan Tao seperti baru, masih kosong dan harus diisi dengan ingatan yang baru. Ingatan lama sebelum koma itu Luhan anggap sudah hilang bersamaan dengan tertidurnya Tao selama 6 tahun. Yah semoga. Luhan masih takut jika saja tiba-tiba Tao ingat. Ingat dengan kejahatannya kemudian meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Lufan, kemudian membencinya juga membenci Lufan. Luhan takut itu terjadi, yang entah kenapa… Kalau boleh jujur tak ada perasaan cinta atau apapun saat pertama kali Luhan dengan gilanya menyebut bahwa dia istri sah Tao dan mengakui bahwa bayi yang sedang dia kandung adalah buah cinta mereka.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu Luhan terlambat menyadari hal itu. perasaannya kini telah berubah, ada sedikit benih yang tak sengaja tumbuh dihatinya, dengan penanam Tao itu sendiri. bukan, sepertinya bukan Tao. Entahlah sejak sadar dari koma Luhan menyadari ada perbedaan. Tao tampak berbeda! Tidak seperti Tao dulu yang sudah hidup bersamanya di panti asuhan.

Tao tampak lebih tampan, mempunyai pesona yang bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang 'seme?' yang entah kenapa pesona Tao saat ini seperti pesona Kris. Bisa dikatakan, menurut Luhan bukan Tao yang hidup ditubuh itu, entahlah.

Ah iya, berbicara mengenai Kris dia jadi ingat saat beberapa hari setelah sadar Luhan membawa Tao keluar dari rumah sakit. Lebih tepatnya meninggalkan Kris yang pada saat itu masih menjadi pasien. Ingat bukan Kris pernah mencoba bunuh diri? Untunglah Kris melakukan percobaan bunuh dirinya itu dirumah sakit, dasar bodoh, sehingga dengan cepat dapat ditolong dan dia selamat. Dan ngomong-ngomong kemana pemilik nama lengkap Wu Yi Fan itu? luhan sendiri angkt bahu, dia bersumpah, keluarnya dia dari rumah sakit yang kebetulan saat itu dia sudah melahirkan Lufan dia tak pernah bertemu dengan Kris, dan dia juga berjanji akan melupakan Kris dan memulai hidup yang baru. Luhan sengaja pindah dan tinggal ditempat yang lumayan jauh dari hiruk pikuk kehidupan di benua Amerika yang sama-sama kita tau sangat ramai dan sesak itu. Luhan sengaja bersembunyi agar siapapun itu tak mengusik lagi kehidupan yang menurutnya sudah sangat damai.

"Mmaamaa.." suara merdu dari Lufan menyentakkan lamunan Luhan, dia tersenyum kemudian mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Eh? Kau kenapa? Ge?" Tanya Tao yang sepertinya baru sadar kalau Luhan sempat menangis tadi.

Luhan menggeleng "Tidak ada apa-apa, Tao, aku-aku hanya senang saja melihat kalian" aku Luhan, yah memang benarnya adanya.

Tao hanya mengangguk. Tak mengambil pusing kemudian menatap Lufan lagi yang sedang mengunyah makanannya.

Kembali, kini tangan mungil Lufan menarik lengan Luhan "Ya sayang?"

"Suapin~" titah Lufan manja sambil membuka mulutnya.

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangguk kemudian mengambil alih mangkuk bubur Lufan dari Tao.

.

Yah begitulah kehidupan damai Luhan dengan kehidupan barunya. Mengenai nama Lufan. Yah kita bisa sama-sama mengetahui, tentu walau sebenci apapun Luhan saat itu pada Kris, atau Wu Yi Fan. Dia tetaplah ayah biologis Lufan. Untuk itulah Luhan sengaja menamai putranya yang jujur saja memiliki 70% kemiripan dengan ayahnya itu. mulai dari batang hidungnya, pipi, bahkan bibir. Hanya maya Lufan saja yang mewarisi matanya. Sedangkan rambut? Rambut Lufan berwarna sedikit pirang, mengingat Kris, adalah blasteran juga. Hanya sebagai kenang-kenangan saja. Tao juga sempat menanyai arti nama yang sengaja Luhan sendiri yang menamai itu. tapi Luhan berkilah, bahwa nama yang dia beri itu agar mirip dengan namanya. Luhan-Lufan. Tidak mengatakan bahwa Lufan merupakan gabungan namanya dengan nama Yi fan. Sebuah kebohongan lagi bukan?

Yah kehidupan damai Luhan penuh kebohongan. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kebahagiannya itu bisa dikatakan semu. Karena.. salah satu pihak –yang sedang dibohongi tak ingat apapun- apakah ada jaminan jika kehidupan itu akan bahagia selamanya? Bersiap saja jika kebohongan itu suatu hari nanti akan terbongkar.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu, menata rambutnya dengan gel, membenahi penampilannya yang dirasa kurang pas kemudian mengerlingkan matanya pada bayangannya sendiri di cermin itu.

"Perfect, Oh Sehun"

Gumamnya kemudian menyambar tas nya dan keluar dari apartemen.

.

.

.

Langkahnya bisa dikatakan santai memasuki kawasan kampus itu, sambil sesekali dia berdendang mendengarkan lagu yang terdengar melalui headphone. Disetiap langkah yang bisa dikatakan santai itu sepenuhnya tak benar, justru sebenarnya dia takut melangkah. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan tidak ada yang benar. Tubuh ini. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa dia memilih berkuliah? Dan bodohnya dia dulu sangat menginginkan berkuliah di perfilm-an. Oh ayolah, hatinya kembali gundah. Hidupnya tak tenang setiap melangkah dengan tubuh orang yang dia cintai. Bhakan sampai saat ini kehidupannya sangat misteri.

Akhirnya. Potongan pesan yang sempat dia lupakan beberapa tahun yang lalu kembali teringat.

Flash back =

" _Tao" suara itu memanggilnya, yang semula dia sedang tersenyum bersama kedua orang tuanya –Suho dan Yixing- membuat dia terdiam sesaat tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan bahagianya. Dia hampir berteriak girang di sofa yang sedang dia duduki, namun mengingat itu akan tampak aneh, dia meminta izin agar kembali ke kamarnya pada Suho dan Yixing._

 _Oh Sehun, yang sedang berada di dunia roh melakukan kontak dengannya, betapa bahagianya bisa merasakan dua kebahagiaan sekaligus, bercanda dengan Suho dan Yixing, sekarang akan berkomunikasi dengan kekasihnya sendiri._

 _Tao, atau tubuh Oh Sehun menggerakkan kursi rodanya tak sabaran menuju kamarnya yang memang sengaja dipindahkan dilantai satu._

 _Terlalu senang sehingga dia mengatakan 'Tunggu Sebentar sayang, aku akan ke kamar' balasnya membatin sehingga Oh Sehun yang di dunia roh mengangguk –meski Tao tak melihat-_

" _Ya sayang?" Tao akhirnya menyahut semangat saat sudah dipastikan tak akan ada yang mendengarnya jika berbicara sendiri atau melihatnya tertawa sendiri nanti._

" _Bersemangat sekali?" goda Sehun, bisa dikatakan mereka berkomunikasi tak tatap muka, Sehun hanya menebak dari girangnya tao menyahutnya. Dan yah hanya sesuatu yang terhubung dengan hati mereka yang melakukan kontak. Luar biasa bukan?_

" _Hanya saja, aku senang guyonan eomma-mu Hun-ah, aah aku jadi tak sabar menjadi bagian dari keluarga kalian" Seru Tao –semangat._

" _Iya, setelah aku kembali itu bisa diatur" canda Sehun yang mendapat geraman dari Tao._

 _._

 _._

 _Menit-menit pertama mereka sibuk mengobrol sekedar menanyai keadaan masing-masing, hingga berlanjut gurauan-gurauan yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga tak dapat dihentikan, kemudian berubah ke obrolan romantis yang memilukan, bukan memilukan, tapi rindu. Rindu dipeluk atau.. dicium?membuat tubuh mereka sama-sama merasa sesuatu yang dibutuhkan._

 _._

 _._

" _Tao.." Sehun kembali memanggil setelah terjadi cukup banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk tak berbicara._

" _Hmm?" Tao menanggapi dengan gumaman._

" _-Jika…." Ucap Sehun, menggantung_

" _Ya?" balas Tao penasaran._

" _Jika..jika aku tak bisa kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati, takut Tao akan marah?_

 _Dan benar, Tao kemudian terdiam cukup lama. Sudah pasti dia marah._

" _Tao," panggil Sehun lagi, namun Tao tak kunjung menyahut._

" _Bukan maksudku membuatmu marah sayang, hanya saja.. jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, aku tak ingin kau larut dalam kesedihan kemudian kau seperti orang gila memikirkanku dan mencoba bunuh diri?" nah, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Sehun cukup percaya diri, namun. Benar, Tao diam-diam membenarkannya, jika itu terjadi, dia mungkin akan gila dan akan mencoba bunuh diri._

" _Tao~" panggil Sehun lagi, kini dengan suara memelas._

" _Lalu, kau ingin aku seperti apa Hun-ah?" Tao akhirnya menjawab, tapi .. dengan suara serak. Yah Tao menangis._

" _Jangan menangis, kumohon, jangan menangis" panic Sehun disana yang dapat Tao ketahui dari nada bicaranya._

" _Hiks, berhenti mengatakan kata andai yang belum tentu terjadi itu Sehun-ah, kau tau, aku benar-benar akan gila jika itu terjadi, jadi kumohon kau jangan mengatakan hal itu" kini hisak Tao makin menjadi, membuat Sehun merasa bersalah telah memancing emosinya._

" _Ya, aku tau, hanya saja kita tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi itu Tao, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jika itu benar terjadi, aku tak ingin kau bersedih, aku ingin kau tetap melanjutkan hidupmu, gunakan kesempatanmu yang kembali hidup ini untuk menggapai semua mimpimu. Mungkin itu bisa membantumu melupakanku"_

" _Tidak!" Tao berteriak, membuat Sehun bungkam seketika. Kata-kata terakhir Sehun bisa dikatakan keterlaluan "Mudah sekali kau mengatakan itu Hun-ah" yah hati Tao mencelat dalam akan kalimat barusan. Membantu melupakan. Mudahkah?_

" _Dengar Tao, apapun yang terjadi… kau harus melakukannya. Jika tidak, kau tak hanya kehilanganku di dunia, tetapi kau akan kehilanganku kehidupan selanjutnya…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Flash back Off

Oh Sehun, dia kembali berjalan setelah mengingat kembali pesan Sehun yang sesungguhnya itu, dia sudah tak canggung lagi mengingat sudah dua bulan dia berada dikawasan Universitas Of California itu. sebenarnya tak ada alasan khusus kenapa dia memilih Universitas itu, hanya saja, dia ingin menekuni bidang perfilm-an, banyak universitas lain yang menawarkan perfilm-an tapi entahlah, hatinya lebih memilih Universitas itu. Bisa dikatakan apapun yang dia lakukan semata-mata mematuhi pesan Sehun.

"Hey" tepukan dibahunya saat terdiam dipintu gerbang membuyarkan lamunannya, dia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah menyengir padanya.

Yah cengiran itu dan wajah itu membuat dia teringat seseorang.

"Kau mengagetiku, Taehyung-ah" titah Sehun, mengelus dadanya setelah sedikit banyaknya terkejut karena ulah pemuda bernama Taehyung itu.

"Kenapa kau malah melamun. Oh Sehun" ucap Taehyung santai, diiringi oleh cengiran khasnya yang seperti tak berdosa mengatakan kalimat itu

WAIT-

"Yak! Panggil aku Hyung, ingat kau lebih muda satu tahun dariku" geram Sehun –dibuat-buat membuat Kim Taehyung itu kembali menyengir

"Salahkan otakku yang sangat cemerlang sehingga aku mendapat kelas akselerasi selama SMA dan sekarang aku setara denganmu Oh-Sehun-ssi"

"Yak!" Sehun hendak menjitak kepala pemuda yang sungguh kekanakan itu, namun naas dia sudah kabur duluan dengan cengiran bodohnya. Sehun hanya menggeleng, memaklumi. Setidaknya. Wajah anak itu mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun, sahabatnya, entah kenapa jika setiap kali dia merindukan sahabatnya itu dia cukup memandangi Taehyung saja. Dan tentu saja, mereka sama-sama berasal dari Asia. Jadi.. Sehun menikmati saja, setidaknya dia tidak sendiri, itu saja.

Baekhyun ya? Ah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Dia dengar sebulan yang lalu dia bertunangan dengan kakaknya –Oh Chanyeol.

Baiklah, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah benar-benar melupakan dirinya. Baik melupakan Huang Zi Tao tidak apa-apa, asalkan jangan melupakan Oh Sehun yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa semua kumpulan manusia yang bisa dikatakan 'sudah dewasa' itu menjadi heboh saat sudah 10 menit berlalu dosen yang akan mengajari mereka belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Bukannya bisa mengatur diri agar tetap tenang meski tak ada dosen tapi entah kenapa kelas jadi sedikit heboh. Jangan salahkan seluruhnya, salahkan Kim Taehyung itu yang entah kenapa malah bergosip dengan beberapa pemuda ras kaukasoid dan negroid itu. sedangkan Sehun sendiri? dia lebih tertarik menikmati pemandangan diluar jendela.

Huh, memperhatikan daun-daun yang perlahan berguguran diterbangkan angin membuat perasaannya tiba-tiba buruk. Seperti~ akan bertemu dengan musuh mungkin? Entahlah, suasana hati Sehun mendadak buruk saja.

Hingga tiba-tiba suasana tadi yang sedikit heboh mendadak hening dan perlahan terdengar suara krasak-krusuk beberapa mahasiswa berlarian menuju tempat duduknya semula. Seperti anak SMA saja –batin Sehun yang masih enggan memutar tubuhnya.

"Psstt, Hyung.. pssstt" terdengar Taehyung yang sekarang memanggilnya dengan desisian. Mau apa sih nih anak –batin Sehun.

"Hyung, dosennya sudah datang" bisik Taehyung, dan dibalas helaan nafas dari Sehun, tanda dia mengatakan. –ya-aku-tau-biarkan-saja-aku-sibuk-memandang-keluar-jendela.

Hingga~

"Good Morning guys, have a nice day. Lets we begin. Oh before, I am sorry. I am your new lecture today. My name is Wu Yi Fan"

Sehun mendengar suara itu. dia awalnya cukup terkaget, suara itu begitu familiar dan terdengar terus terngiang dikepalanya. Hingga dia mendengar ..

Wu Yi Fan

WHAT ?

Wu

Yi

Fan?

Dan Sehun secara perlahan memutar kepalanya saat mengeja nama itu.

Dan benar. Pria gagah dengan tinggi menjulang didepan itu adalah Wu Yi Fan.

Mantan kekasihnya. –Huang Zi Tao

.

.

TBC

Muahahahahaha #ketawa nista

Hay eperibadih ..

Long time no update/?

Okkeh cerita makin ngawur. Tapi percayalah ending cerita ini sudah Jun pikirin baik-baik. Dilihat dari yang fol/fav FF ini trus yang baca banyak ya…

Ngomong-ngomong kalau fav FF ini pasti ada pemberitahuan trus baca kan? Tapi kok banyak Hantu? Alias Sider?

Ah, ya sudah, anggap saja jika yang review dikit aku jadi malas lanjutin FF ini alias DISCONTINUED

Wkwkwk lagian aku jujur sempat-sempatin ngetik FF ini disamping tugas kuliah yang RRRRRR menyeramkan -_- #abaikan

See? Apa yang akan terjadi next chapt?

Ah maaf masukin anak Bangtan jadi support cast. Ga tau deh lagi suka sama Bangtan :3 .. sebenarnya suka Kookie sih, tapi berhubung si Mphii sering dikatain mirip Bekun ya udah deh nyomot dia.

Bikin ini ngebut, banyak adegan yang sengaja diilangin .. ya sudah

Pay pay

Jun , 29 Oktober 2015


	9. The Truth

**Bring Back [chapt 9]**

Hay guys. Whats up! Jun balik dengan Bring Back chapt 9 ^^ .. ngomong-ngomong kegregetan/? Sama keterkejutan kalian sudah aku prediksi :3 #DilihatDariReviewChaptSebelumnya …. Sebelum mulai FF nya jun mau ngasih tau dulu. Di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya, Jun "belum pernah" bahas si Kris atau Wu Yi Fan itu kerjaannya apa kan? baiklah, Jun kasih tau disini aja sebagai pembukaan. Yah, Kris itu waktu di China dia emang dosen, dosen acting/? khususnya, kan dia Jun katain "actor" nah maksudnya berguna buat chapter ini.. Cuma ya sengaja kan di chapter 1,2 ga bahas kerjanya apa... trus disinilah dia dan Oh Sehun –yang sesungguhnya Tao– bertemu #ketawa .

Oh ayolah, kenapa masih pada bingung tubuh Oh Sehun itu Roh nya Zi Tao? Dan yang jadi Huang Zi Tao yang kata si Lulu lebih 'seme' itu rohnya Sehun .. kadang kala emang nyamannya dipanggil Tao karna emang dalemnya si Tao. ayolah tak terlalu sulit kan -_- Atau baca ulang deh bagi reader baru yang masih bingung , Jun ga pandai menerangkan ^^ .. pokoknya yang di diri Sehun itu si Tao .. yang Tao itu si Sehun #belibet

Oke. Cukup sekian. And happy reading guys ^^

.

.

.

.

#Flash back

 _Luhan baru saja menutup pintu ruang rawat Tao. Sebelumnya dia berada di ruang dokter untuk mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Tao. Pemuda itu akhirnya sadar setelah 6 tahun koma, namun ia tak mengingat apapun. Luhan mendapat jawaban dan betapa terkejutnya ia mengetahui Tao mengalami hilang ingatan akibat kecelakaan yang membuat ia jatuh koma itu. Luhan makin merasa bersalah, ia barusan dari kamar Tao untuk memastikan keadaan Tao, dan ternyata pemuda itu sedang terlelap. Langkahnya pelan dan hati-hati mengingat kandungannya kian membesar. Luhan baru saja berniat ingin membeli makanan ke luar saat beberapa perawat juga dokter berlari terburu-buru melewatinya._

 _Luhan menyerngit bingung. Ada apa? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Kira-kira itulah pikiran calon ibu itu._

 _._

 _Luhan tak sengaja melewati ruangan UGD untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. namun langkahnya berhenti saat mendengar percakapan antara dokter dan polisi disana._

 _Meski berbahasa Inggris, Luhan dapat mengerti semua yang mereka bincangkan._

" _Kasihan sekali, korban tabrak ini seorang tunawisma dan dia tak memiliki sanak saudara. Lalu siapa yang akan mengurus jenazahnya ini?"_

 _Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, dengan pelan mendekati dokter dan polisi itu untuk bisa mendengar lebih jelas._

" _Pihak rumah sakit tidak bisa sembarangan mengurus jenazah yang tidak diketahui identitasnya dengan jelas" begitu ucap dokter itu selanjutnya._

 _Entah apa yang barusan terlintas dibenak Luhan, hingga ia menampakkan diri dihadapan dokter dan polisi itu._

" _Permisi, bisakah aku bertanggung jawab atas jenazah itu?"_

 _Dan polisi juga dokter itu menatap tak percaya pada Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ditangannya sudah ada benda berbentuk toples yang isinya abu kremasi dari jenazah korban tabrak lari kemarin sore._

 _Luhan tau apa yang dilakukannya ini sangat gila dan sangat tidak waras. Iya Luhan tau. Tapi entah apa itu sesuatu terus berbisik dihati Luhan. Percayalah, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan ingin menebus semua dosanya pada Tao. Tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak menyangka menebus dosanya bisa berjalan sejauh ini. Dan itu sangat-sangat gila._

 _Senyum Luhan makin lebar kala ia menerima akta kematian jenazah itu dengan mengatas namakan Huang Zi Tao. Petugas yang memberikan akta itupun ikut tersenyum karna ia menerima sejumlah uang yang cukup besar dari Luhan. Luhan menguras uang yang ada pada Kris untuk mengurus itu semua. Semua tak direncana, murni mengalir seperti itu saja. Dan Luhan lah yang mengurus itu semua seorang diri._

 _Luhan mengangguk karna semua urusannya sudah selesai dan dia akan mengirimkan abu kremasi juga akta kematian itu ke Qingdao. Kampung halaman Tao._

 _._

 _Luhan mengamati benda persegi ditangannya. Barusan ia memeriksa nomor resi pengiriman paket ke Qingdao dan paket itu sudah diterima oleh Kim Kyungsoo. Orang tua Tao._

 _Luhan membuka kunci ponselnya. Ah, bukan ponselnya. Itu adalah ponsel Kris yang dia ambil karena pria itu sedang dalam masa kritis. Bodoh sekali Kris yang melakukan aksi bunuh diri._

 _Luhan mulai mencari kontak seseorang. Kilatan matanya meragu, apakah benar dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini? Jika ia membatalkan berarti pekerjaannya tanggung. Dan jika ia melakukannya, semua akan selesai dan dia akan menebus dosanya. Luhan terus mencari hingga matanya berhenti pada kontak yang diberi nama 'Ibu Mertua'. Luhan ke kotak pesan, jari-jarinya pun mulai mengetikkan kata-kata untuk dikirimkan pada Kyungsoo yang disana._

' _ **Eomma, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menepati janjiku seperti waktu itu. Aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini. Ketika Tao sampai disini ia mendapatkan perawatan terbaik dan aku merasa lega. Tapi aku juga tidak menyangka karna Tuhan berkehendak lain. Tao sudah tak bersama kita lagi. Aku sangat terpukul dan aku tak sanggup mengatakan langsung padamu Eomma. Maafkan aku karna tak mengatakannya padamu. Aku tau kau pasti sangat syok dan akan langsung kesini jika aku memberi tahumu. Aku tidak sanggup dan hanya bisa melakukan hal ini. Mohon maafkan aku Eomma. Untuk itu aku hanya bisa mengirimkan abu kremasi Tao juga aktanya. aku merasa hanya kau yang berhak menaburkan abu Tao. Kuharap kau mengerti eomma. Aku belum bisa menerima kepergian Tao. Untuk itu aku tidak bisa kembali. –Kris"**_

 _Send._

 _Luhan menatap ponsel itu kembali dan mendapatkan laporan pengiriman. Bibirnya kembali tertarik. Kemudian Luhan melempar ponsel itu ke lantai. Setelah ponsel itu berkeping, Luhan membuang ponsel itu ketempat sampah._

" _Selesai, dan aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanku selama ini pada mu Tao. Dan maafkan aku Eomma, jika benar kau ingin mengadopsiku aku akan sangat sangat menyesal sudah berlaku sangat buruk pada adikku sendiri. Untuk itu biar aku menebus segalanya"_

 _Luhan tersenyum lega. Ia kembali ke kamar Tao untuk menjemput pemuda itu. Lebih cepat lebih baik ia meninggalkan rumah sakit. dan pergi ke tempat dimana tak ada yang bisa menemukannya._

#Flash back end

Now

Pria sekitar 35 tahun itu, baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas yang akan dia bina selama satu semester kedepan. Senyum ramah terkembang lebar dibibirnya, sebuah senyuman ketulusan, mengatakan melalui senyuman itu bahwa dia orang baik-baik, pantas dengan pendidikan tinggi yang dia miliki. Dan rencananya ia akan meraih gelar professor jika tak ada halang melintang tahun depan. Yah dialah Wu Yi Fan. Seorang dosen pindahan di University of California. Jangan ragukan kemampuannya walaupun dia merupakan dosen pindahan dan masih muda, sudah terhitung 9 tahun dia menjadi dosen. Pengalaman itu sudah cukup untuknya menghadapi mahasiswa dengan berbagai tingkah. Dan juga, jangan heran dengan wajah setengah asia dan setengah Canada yang melekat di dirinya. Itu lantaran dia memang hasil perkawinan orang tuanya yang berbeda ras. Jadilah dia dosen dengan wajah paling tampan dan muda di Universitas itu.

Beralih ke sisi Mahasiswa, pemuda dengan nama Oh Sehun itu menjatuhkan rahangnya, kemudian disusul kepalan tangannya yang menahan amarah.

Sesuatu yang alami yang dia sebut kebencian menguar disekujur tubuhnya, hatinya sakit sekaligus panas melihat senyum yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu. dan jangan lupakan ia cukup terkejut melihat wajah pria itu setelah hampir 8 tahun lamanya tak bertemu. Sekali lagi, jangan lupakan bahwa pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu merupakan roh Huang Zi Tao!

Pandangan Sehun berembun, segenang air hendak jatuh dari belahan matanya. Puncak hidungnya memerah, jika tak mengingat bahwa dia berada diruang kelas dengan orang yang paling dia benci di dunia ini, mungkin dia akan berteriak seperti orang gila lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena dianggap sial bertemu dengan penghianat itu. Yah penghianat. Wu Yi Fan seorang penghianat dimata Huang Zi Tao.

Bruuk

Belum selesai senyum itu luntur dibibirnya, pria bernama Wu Yi Fan itu dihadapkan oleh seorang mahasiswanya yang berada disudut dekat jendela berdiri dari tempatnya kemudian keluar dari kelas melalui pintu belakang.

Dahinya berkerut, ingin meneriakkan mahasiswa yang dia anggap lancang karena keluar dari kelasnya tanpa izin tapi tertahan karena tanpa terduga pemuda itu berlari dengan sangat cepat. Seisi kelaspun mengerutkan dahinya saat mengetahui salah satu teman mereka yang mereka tau berasal dari korea selatan, bernama Oh Sehun keluar dari kelas. Termasuk Taehyung, yang sebelumnya sempat melihat Sehun menjatuhkan air matanya.

'Kenapa dia' batin Taehyung.

"Ok guys, lets we begin" suara bass Wu Yi Fan membuat seisi kelas termasuk Taehyung berpaling kembali ke depan. Dengan tatapan menyelidik dia memperhatikan wajah dosen baru itu, dari namanya Taehyung sudah menebak bahwa dosennya itu berasal dari Cina. Meski wajahnya mengatakan 'setengah' dari itu. dan lagi, Taehyung melihat Sehun yang mulanya terkejut melihat wajahnya.

'Apakah.. Sehun hyung mengenalnya?' batin Taehyung.

.

.

Aroma sedap kopi dapat dicium oleh Oh Chanyeol saat matanya masih terpejam dan belum niat untuk memulai pagi. Pria manis dengan surai caramel itu mengulas senyum saat dia lihat pria yang masih bergelung diselimut itu sedikit terusik oleh aroma yang sebenarnya menggoda. Hanya tinggal menghitung dan ..

Sreet~

Pria jangkung itu langsung menendang selimutnya , berdiri kemudian berjalan sempoyongan dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Hoaaaam" mulutnya terbuka lebar, terus berjalan menuju suatu arah, dan seperti sudah hafal letak dan arah yang ditujunya, kepalanya sudah menyandar pada perpotongan leher seseorang.

"Pagi~" ucap pria manis itu masih setia dengan hidangan kopi didepannya dan dibalas dekapan dari belakang pria jangkung itu atau bernama Oh Chanyeol.

"Eum~ pagi" gumam Chanyeol, masih memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian bibir Chanyeol sudah menempel di pipi pria mungil itu.

Pria itu tersenyum, menyudahi acara mengaduk kopinya kemudian menyodorkan kopi itu ke hadapan Chanyeol.

"Minumlah, setelah itu kita berkemas, kau tidak lupa kita ada penerbangan kembali ke korea bukan?" Baekhyun menyodorkan cangkir berisi kopi itu pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol, membuka matanya sebelah kanan kemudian menerima cangkir dari Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja.. siapa yang lupa akan pulang kampung?"

Chanyeol langsung menyesap kopinya, menikmati pagi yang selalu menyenangkan dengan sang tunangan.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun berhasil meluluhkan hati sekeras batu milik Chanyeol, kegilaan Chanyeol yang menyukai adiknya sendiri Oh Sehun justru membuka kesempatan besar bagi Baekhyun untuk melunakkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan sempat mengalami depresi karena dia tak mampu membendung perasaannya sendiri. Dia adalah kakak kandung Oh Sehun, bagaimana bisa dia menyukai adiknya sendiri? Chanyeol benar-benar tak terima akan perasaannya sendiri, yang membuat dia memilih untuk mengasingkan diri ke negeri sakura itu demi melupakan perasaan terkutuknya. Sedangkan Sehun setelah kepergian Chanyeol hampir selama dua tahun ini memilih untuk bersekolah ke luar negeri. Baekhyun dengan setia berada disisi Chanyeol pada masa-masa itu. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol tau, betapa besar cinta dan pengorbanan Baekhyun selama ini padanya.

"Oh ya, apa kau tak berniat mengunjungi Sehun? Ku dengar dia baru dua bulan memasuki dunia perkuliahan, kurasa dia belum terlalu sibuk dan kita bisa mengajaknya liburan" ucap Baekhyun

Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Chanyeol lebih tenang jika nama Sehun disebut. Dulu, jika nama sang adik disebutkan dia akan berteriak dan menangis. Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir kopinya kemudian kembali memeluk badan ramping Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan adikku sendiri"

Yah adik. Chanyeol masih ragu, setelah dua tahun tak bertemu apa dia bisa biasa saja menghadapi adiknya itu. Chanyeol masih belum lupa tatapan Sehun yang begitu menusuknya. Sungguh jika dipikir kembali, Chanyeol tidak setuju adiknya itu adalah Oh Sehun yang sesungguhnya. Seperti.. apakah ada orang lain yang hidup disana?

.

.

.

Taap

Taap

Langkah itu membawa pemuda yang disapa Oh Sehun berhenti diujung koridor, disusul satu dua tetes cairan bening yang menghempas lantai.

Tess

"Tidak.. ini tidak mungkin.. tidaak!"

Sehun berteriak lantang, menjambak sendiri rambutnya disusul lututnya yang terasa lemas lalu menghempas lantai. Dia tak menghiraukan beberapa mahasiswa yang sepertinya belum memulai kelasnya menatap aneh pada Sehun. Ada yang bergidik acuh dan ada yang menatap aneh Sehun sejenak lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sehun menumpahkan air matanya. Sial, kenapa baru sekarang ia menyesal telah berlari seperti seorang pengecut. Sehun ingin membunuhnya, membunuh si Kris itu. Tapi... entah kenapa justru ia menangis.

"Sadarlah Tao.. sadarlah!" lirihnya tertahan. Ia meremas dadanya sendiri.

 _Huang Zi Tao.. kenapa kau begitu lemah? Jika kau memang ingin membunuhnya, berdirilah. Jadilah kuat._

Sesuatu berbisik di diri Sehun. Ah, tapi dia adalah Zi Tao. Zi Tao itu lemah hatinya, iya memang. Tapi sesuatu yang kuat berbisik sebentar ini di dirinya. Ia merasa Sehun yang sesungguhnya menguatkannya. Benarkah?

Sehun terus berlutut dengan kepala yang tertuntuk dalam. Darahnya mengalir hangat mengantarkan sebuah kekuatan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Perlahan kepalanya terangkat. Memang, seharusnya ia tak lari. Ia harus menghadapinya.

"Sehun-ah, apakah kau benar-benar sudah mati atau belum, aku berterima kasih. Menggunakan tubuhmu seolah ada kekuatanmu yang selalu menguatkanku"

Sehun perlahan berdiri, menghapus jejak air mata yang baru ia sadari terlihat memalukan. Ia berjalan tenang menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci muka sebelum kembali ke kelas sepertinya keputusan yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Pria berkantung mata itu menatap putranya yang terlelap damai. Barusan ia menimang-nimang Lufan dan ternyata bocah itu langsung tertidur. Jika melihat waktu memang seharusnya ia tidur siang. Tao memindahkan Lufan ke kamarnya. Menatap Lufan sejenak kemudian mengecup kening putranya itu lama.

.

Tao membuka pelan pintu kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya kamar mereka, dia dan Luhan. Tao diam-diam mengamati Luhan yang sepertinya sedang asik menatap entah apa itu disana. Tao juga asik menatap Luhan. Sesuatu itu keluar lagi dari hatinya. Tao masih tak tenang dan ia butuh kepastian. Jika mereka memang sudah menikah. Kenapa Luhan selalu menolak berhubungan badan layaknya orang yang sudah menikah. Padahal, tujuan Tao adalah untuk menguji Luhan. Pikiran Tao amat kacau, dia bahkan selama ini tak juga berhasil mengingat dirinya sendiri. Apalagi mimpi itu, mimpi yang sangat tidak jelas, namun sepertinya menghubungkan dirinya dengan masa lalu.

Tao perlahan masuk kemudian mengunci pintunya. Luhan terlonjak kaget dan menatap Tao dengan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

"Oh, Tao, kau mengagetkanku"

Tao hanya diam, ia menaiki tempat tidur kemudian menarik Luhan.

"T..Tao.. a-apa yang kau.. lakukan" Luhan gugup, keringat dingin bermunculan dari pori-pori tubuhnya.

Tao hanya diam dan mengamati wajah Luhan yang sekarang berada dibawahnya.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, jika memang aku suamimu, kenapa kau tetap tak mau memberikannya? Bisakah aku menerima jawaban yang pasti?" Tao berucap dengan nada dingin dan menuntut.

Luhan terdiam, dia sungguh benci kala Tao terus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Memang Tao sangat sering meragukan Luhan. Sudah pasti, karena Luhan selama ini berbohong dan Tao tak ingat apa-apa.

Luhan menolak berhubungan badan. Tentu saja, Tao itu adiknya, meski bukan adik kandung. Dan Luhan benar-benar menyesal mengaku bahwa mereka sudah menikah padahal tujuannya adalah menebus dosanya selama ini pada Tao. Agar Tao selalu bersamanya dan dia membahagiakan Tao. Luhan tak pernah berpikir kala mengambil keputusan itu bahwa Tao akan terus menuntut berhubungan badan dengannya.

Atau Luhan akan jujur? Mengatakan siapa Tao dan siapa dirinya? Oh tidak, dia mencari mati dan semua usahanya selama ini akan sia-sia. Jika memang ingatan Tao hilang sepenuhnya Luhan merasa lega, tapi jika Tao menemukan sendiri ingatannya, Luhan tak mau Tao kecewa karena apa yang sudah terjadi sejauh ini diantara mereka. Biar Luhan menanggung sendiri jika masa itu terjadi.

"Kita memang sudah menikah Tao, dan jika kau terus tak percaya, baiklah. lakukanlah. Lakukanlah sesukamu, sebagaimana orang yang memang sudah menikah"

Luhan menjawab tanpa ada keraguan di matanya.

Tao terbelalak, dia tak menyangka akhirnya Luhan mengatakan iya.

Tao menatap mata Luhan lama, entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja membasuh wajahnya dengan air kran di wastafel. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tampaklah wajahnya dipantulan cermin. Itu wajah Oh Sehun.

"Benar, aku sekarang adalah Oh Sehun. Bukan Huang Zi Tao lagi. Huang Zi Tao sudah mati"

Sehun berucap dengan kobaran api dimatanya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Yang sedang berbicara ini Tao. Tapi apakah benar Tao benar-benar sudah mati?

.

Took

Took

Sehun mengetuk pelan pintu depan kelasnya. Ia menarik nafas perlahan, menunggu jawaban dibaliknya.

"Come in" balas suara bass dibalik sana.

Sehun membuka knop pintu dan nampaklah dosen muda itu berdiri di mimbarnya sedang menghadap padanya.

Jantungnya berdetak keras kala melihat tatapan itu. Sebisa mungkin Sehun menahan dirinya untuk terlihat biasa saja.

"I'm sorry sir, I left your class without permission" Sehun memasang wajah bersalahnya. Teknik agar ia bisa diizinkan masuk.

Kris, atau sekarang ia lebih suka dipanggil Wu Yi Fan menghela sejenak nafasnya lalu mengarahkan kepalanya ke kelas. Dia masih baru dan dia memaklumi saja Sehun yang disana.

"Oke, I forgive you this time"

Sehun mengangguk paham, kemudian ia masuk ke kelasnya dengan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Oh, What's your name boy"

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat Yi Fan menanyai namanya.

Sehun berbalik. Menatap langsung ke mata dosen itu beberapa saat.

Yi Fan balik menatap Sehun, sedikit memicing. Kenapa mahasiswanya menatapnya seperti itu.

"Sehun. My name is Oh Se Hoon"

" _Dan~ kita akan memulai ini_

 _Wu_

 _Yi_

 _Fan"_

.

 **T B C**

Huwaaah kelar juga. Jun mohon maap updatenya molor. Udah dari 29 oktober FF ini terakhir update dan baru update sekarang. Maklum ajalah namanya juga mahasiswa tingkat akhir #nyengir

Yang nanya asal mula abu kremasi yang ada sama si Dyo udah dijawab kan? Haha ternyata gitu tuh ceritanya. Dan eh eh Si Tao ga beneran lakukan ihikihik ama Luhan kan? :D

Jun ga banyak bacot. Jun Cuma butuh gimana cara bikin reader paham kalau tubuh sehun itu si Tao. Soalnya kalau dibuat nama Tao lah tubuhnya Sehun gitu juga sebaliknya -_-

Itu aja.

9 maret 2016

GMT time update :D


	10. Who's Oh Se Hun?

**Bring Back CH 10**

 **JunyaJun Present**

.

.

.

Tao membuka kedua matanya pelan saat suara-suara ombak yang menderu diluar sana semakin keras, mengusik tidurnya dan rasanya dia juga sudah tertidur cukup lama. Dari bunyinya, sepertinya hari sudah malam. Ombak ketika malam hari memang terdengar keras.

Kedua lengannya terangkat untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, posisi tidurnya tadi kurang rapi sehingga membuat tubuhnya pegal. Secara perlahan Tao duduk menyandar, mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan kesadarannya. Matanyapun refleks menengok kesamping kanan dan menemukan Luhan masih terlelap dengan selimut yang menutup hingga perutnya, menampilkan dadanya yang telanjang. Oh, Tao hampir lupa apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Jika ingin tau, dia juga dalam keadaan naked.

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya setelah berhasil mengingat semuanya. Salah jika kalian mengira dia benar-benar bercinta dengan Luhan. Tidak, Tao memang mencopot semua pakaiannya dan pakaian Luhan secara brutal tadi, mencium Luhan dan hal-hal lainnya. Namun pada akhirnya Tao menyerah. Tidak jadi membobol Luhan lebih jauh, dan memilih untuk tidur saja dalam keadaan naked. Hal itulah yang membuat posisi tidurnya jadi berantakan dari biasanya. Menurut Tao ada sesuatu didalam dirinya yang menolak. Tao merasa asing, merasa ada yang janggal, dan apa yang dia lakukan itu salah. Tapi dia tidak tau itu apa, dan dia harus mencari tau hal itu!

Tao akhirnya sadar, jika Luhan selama ini menolak bercinta dengannya pasti memiliki alasan. Alasan yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh Luhan atau yang Tao cari, mungkin?

Tao tidak bodoh untuk tidak sadar Luhan berbohong selama ini padanya. Dia tau. Dan dia bisa apa untuk membuktikan kecurigaannya karena dia sendiri tak ingat apa-apa. Dia hanya tau, dia –Tao- dan Luhan sudah mengenal sejak kecil, tinggal dipanti asuhan, dan saat dewasa mereka menikah. Itu saja yang Tao tau –dari cerita Luhan padanya-. Tanpa bisa mengatakan semua hal itu benar atau salah.

Tao sudah mengumpulkan kesadarannya, dia menyingkap selimut yang dia bagi bersama Luhan. Berjalan kearah sudut dimana dia membuang celana dalamnya disana, mengambilnya kemudian memasangnya secara cepat. Kalau boleh jujur, Tao paling tidak bisa melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang telanjang. Entah kenapa.. dia merasa bernafsu sendiri jika melihat tubuhnya yang polos. Aneh kan, kenapa dia bernafsu melihat tubuhnya sendiri? Rasanya dia tidak mengidap kelainan apapun.

Tao memungut semua pakaiannya yang berceceran dilantai kemudian memakainya, setelah selesai barulah dia berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Tenggorokannya kering, dan dia butuh air.

.

Tao berjalan kearah dapur, dan dia menemukan balita itu sudah duduk di kursi khususnya.

"Lufan, kenapa kau disini sayang?" Tao langsung berjongkok di depan Lufan kemudian mengamati balita itu khawatir, takut balita itu terluka atau apapun. Astaga, Tao melupakan Lufan dan tertidur sudah selama ini. Lufan tidak melakukan hal aneh selama dia tidur, kan?

Lufan mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao.

Eh.

Tao menyerngit, bingung kenapa Lufan marah padanya.

"Par.." Lufan hanya menggumam yang didengar tidak jelas oleh Tao.

"Par?" ulang Tao. Dia menyerngit, apa maksudnya? Tao berfikir sejenak. Dan, dia baru sadar, Lufan lapar. Pantaslah Lufan marah padanya.

"Aduuh maafkan Baba sayang. Baiklah Baba akan membuatkanmu makanan, tunggu sebentar. Oke?" Tao bergegas berdiri dan mulai menyiapkan makanan untuk Lufan.

Tao mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dia sampai-sampai melupakan Lufan. Beruntung bocah balita itu sudah mengerti dan tau bagaimana caranya menghidupkan lampu, -meski Tao sangat khawatir akan hal itu, Lufan masih dua tahun dan dia berani menggapai saklar lampu kemudian menghidupkannya- Lufan juga pandai menyeret kursi khususnya dan duduk disana dengan manis sampai dia datang tadi. Tao tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Lufan yang belum mengerti apa-apa itu berlari keluar rumah kemudian bermain dipantai. Duh, jangan sampai anak itu terseret ombak nanti.

Tao diam-diam tersenyum, mengingat kebodohannya sendiri dan sikap Lufan yang manis. Dia benar-benar menyanyangi Lufan sepenuh hati, meski dalam hati Tao yang terdalam ada sedikit keraguan, bahwa dia meragukan Lufan anaknya atau bukan.

.

.

.

Oh sehun, begitulah nama yang dikenal dari pemuda 22 tahun itu, berkulit putih dengan garis wajah yang tegas, terkesan dingin dan angkuh. Namun orang-orang yang berinteraksi secara langsung dengannya akan berpikir sebaliknya karena ia orang yang mudah senyum dan ramah. Tidak ada wajah dingin sebagaimana garis wajahnya terlihat. Orang-orang tidak tau saja jika senyum seperti kucing itu milik orang lain.

.

"Hyung, kau dipanggil lagi oleh dosen baru itu" suara Taehyung dari pintu menyentakkan lamunan Sehun yang tadi asik memandangi luar jendela. Ia menghela nafas dan berdecak kesal olehnya.

 _Hanya saja... jika berurusan dengan satu orang itu Sehun tak terlihat ramah._

Sehun melirik malas pada Taehyung yang berjalan mendekatinya, "Sekarang apa lagi?" Sehun tidak mengerti karena sepertinya dia hampir tiap hari dicari oleh dosen –orang yang sangat dia benci didunia ini- yang menyebalkan itu. Sudah syukur dia selama ini dapat menata wajahnya sedemikian rupa agar tak terlihat jelas membenci dosen itu. Ini ditambah dengan tiap hari dia harus bertemu muka dengan orang itu. Menyebalkan.

"Sepertinya, kau ditunjuk menjadi ketua pelaksana camp minggu depan"

"Apa?! Apa kau sudah gila?!" Sehun berteriak, mengundang tatapan heran dari temannya yang kebetulan ada di kelas itu.

"Hey, bukan aku. Dosen itu yang gila jika kau ingin menyalahkan. Sudah, pergi sana" Taehyung menyeret Sehun agar bangun dari tempat duduknya, kemudian menempati tempat duduk Sehun padahal sebenarnya Taehyung duduk dikursi sebelahnya. Dengan terpaksa Sehun menurut dan melangkah malas beranjak menuju ruang dosen itu.

 _Oh demi Tuhan Wu Yi Fan, jika kau tau aku Huang Zi Tao. Aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu dan tak berpura-pura lagi menjadi Sehun._

.

.

.

Took

Took

Ketukan itu berbunyi pelan. Yi Fan yang mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk menyuruh orang itu masuk tanpa mengalihkan dirinya dari pekerjaannya.

"Come in"

Setelah diberi izin Sehun membuka pintu itu ogah-ogahan dan menatap dosen itu yang sepertinya masih asik dengan pekerjaannya dari ambang pintu.

"You come?"

"Yeah, and now what do you want from me? Seriously I'm so sick of seeing you again" ujar Sehun sakartik masih setia ditempat seraya bersedekap.

"Hey, stay cool young man" Yi Fan menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya. Ditatap pemuda bernama Oh Sehun didepannya yang menatap tak suka padanya. Jika kesal seperti itu barulah dia terlihat seperti benar-benar 'Oh Sehun'.

Yah, sejak awal Yi Fan sudah tau, ada yang lain dari salah satu mahasiswanya ini. Sejak awal Sehun menatapnya, seolah mengajak ia perang. Dan setelahnya tatapan Sehun kadang dingin, kadang kesal, dan entahlah pemuda itu selalu berubah-ubah melihatnya. Yi Fan tentu tau ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dan dia ingin mengetahui itu apa, oleh sebab itu dia sengaja menyuruh pemuda itu untuk keruangannya. Setiap hari.

Yi Fan tidak masalah mendengar nada jutek mahasiswanya yang satu ini tiap kali ke ruangannya. Padahal hal itu tidak sopan sama sekali. Yi Fan hanya sudah terbiasa.

Yi Fan menunjuk kursi didepannya dengan isyarat gerakan dagunya agar Sehun duduk disana. Sehun menghela nafas kemudian berjalan menghentak menuju kursi itu.

"I'm appointing you as chairman of the team camp for next week"

"Aish, yang benar saja, baru datang sudah diserang seperti ini, sialan" Sehun mengoceh pelan dengan menggunakan hangul, karna dia yakin dosen itu tak mengerti bahasa kampung kekasihnya –Sehun yang asli- karena Yi Fan itu turunan Cina dan Kanada, otomatis Yi Fan tidak mengerti dengan bahasanya.

Yi Fan diam-diam tersenyum, dia menatap Sehun seolah meminta jawaban.

"You can't do that. You have to ask for approval and choose him in class. It's illegal, sir"

"Nope, you're the perfect guy to be a leader"

"Cih, _Micchig_ o" Sehun mendecih dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sungguh udara sekitarnya membuat ia gerah berlama-lama di ruangan ini.

"And now, you must prepare our camp to ... beach. Choose your team. We can study and syuting there"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Oh, camp ke pantai? menyebalkan. Sehun beranjak dari kursi dan menuju pintu keluar. Sudah kan? Inti dari Yi Fan menyuruhnya kesana hanya untuk menunjuknya sebagai pemimpin camp, dan tidak ada hal lagi. Maaf saja dia betah berlama-lama disana. Melihat wajahnya saja Sehun serasa ingin mencakarnya.

Saat langkahnya hampir sampai diambang pintu, Sehun sangat terpaksa menghentikannya.

"Asalkan kau tau, ibu mertuaku adalah orang korea, aku tau semua perkataanmu. Dan, selamat menjalankan tugasmu, Ketua Oh"

Damn,

Sehun berhenti kala Yi Fan berbicara dengan hangul fasih dibelakangnya. Astaga, dia melupakan fakta bahwa 'Dulu' dia berpacaran cukup lama dengan pria itu dan dia sering berkomunikasi dengan Kyungsoo –Ibu Tao-. Kenapa dia bisa melupakan hal sekecil itu?

Tunggu. Apa? Ibu mertua? Setelah penghianatan yang dia lakukan dia masih berani mengatakan Ibunya sebagai Ibu mertua? Oh Shit, you are the perfect fuck Mr. Wu.

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya disamping paha, pikirannya kembali berkecamuk. Dia ingin meledak. Dia ingin berbalik kemudian menampar Yi Fan, atau dulu dia mengenal nama Kris. Kris sungguh kurang ajar setelah melemparnya ke dunia roh, kehilangan orang yang dia cintai –Karena Kris membawa tubuh aslinya ke benua Amerika sehingga dia kehilangan kesempatan mengembalikan Sehun yang sebenarnya- dan sekarang dengan seenaknya dia muncul didepannya tanpa terduga sama sekali kemudian dengan entengnya masih mengakui ibunya sebagai ibu mertua. What the hell.

Sehun tidak bisa terima. Dia sungguh sabar menyimpan perasaan ingin membunuh Kris untuk pertama kali kala itu. Puluhan pertanyaan beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat untuk pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Kris, Sehun jadi teringat. Luhan. Tubuhnya.

Ya,

Apa sekarang... waktu yang tepat untuk mencari jawaban pertanyannya? Benarkah mereka sudah menikah? Rasanya Sehun sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana kehidupan dua sejoli itu yang sudah berhasil menghancurkan hidupnya.

Sehun mengontrol emosinya yang sudah diambang batas, menghela nafas dalam kemudian melepaskan. Baiklah, dia butuh bersabar sedikit lagi. Perlahan Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, memberikan tatapan berarti pada Yi Fan. Yi Fan membalas tatapan mahasiswanya yang terlihat lembut itu.

"Baiklah, berarti kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan nyaman, Sir. Bagaimana.. kalau kau mengarahkanku untuk menjadi leader yang baik. Kau tau, pengalamanku masih minim. Dan kita... bisa melakukannya kapan saja" Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman. Yi Fan yang melihat senyuman itu tersentak. Ia termangu seolah ia mengenal senyuman itu.

.

.

.

Tao menghentak-hentakkan jari telunjuknya diatas meja. Hari sudah tengah malam dan dia belum mengantuk. Dia duduk sendiri di meja makan. Ada sesuatu yang dia pikirkan.

Tao tak berbicara sedikitpun dengan Luhan sejak Luhan bangun tidur dan dia melihat Tao yang sedang menyuapi Lufan makan malam. Luhan menghampiri mereka dan berbicara seperti biasa namun tak mendapat respon dari Tao. Padahal Luhan sudah berusaha berbicara dengannya, mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya canggung saat ia menatap Tao dan Tao menatapnya tak suka. Tao berubah dan tak menghiraukan Luhan sejak itu. Hingga kini Luhan memilih tidur dikamar Lufan. Membiarkan Tao sedikit tenang karena menurutnya Tao pasti canggung dengan apa yang hampir mereka lakukan itu. Bukan apa-apa Tao bersikap seperti itu karena memang ada sesuatu yang dia pikirkan, saat dia bangun tidur dia memang ingin menanyakannya itu pada Luhan. Tapi karena Luhan masih tidur, Tao mengurungkan niatnya dan berpikir ia ingin mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Luhan.

Tao menghela nafas, menatap pintu bercat biru muda didepannya. Itu pintu kamar Lufan.

Tao akhirnya bergerak, membawa kaki-kakinya melangkah mendekati kamar Lufan. Tanpa mengetuk karena tau itu akan mengganggu, Tao memutar knop pintu dengan hati-hati, berusaha agar pintu itu tidak berdecit keras.

Seperti dugaan Tao, Luhan memang belum tidur. Dia duduk menyandar pada kepala tempat tidur Lufan sambil membaca, sebelah tangannya sedang mengelus kepala Lufan yang sudah tertidur disampingnya. Mengetahui pintu itu dibuka Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Tao.

Luhan tau, Tao pasti akan menemuinya.

Tao memberi isyarat agar Luhan keluar. Luhan mengerti dan dengan hati-hati ia turun dari tempat tidur Lufan. Takut membuat balita itu bangun.

Setelah tiba dipintu, Tao berjalan duluan, membiarkan Luhan dengan hati-hati pula menutup kembali pintu kamar Lufan.

"Aku tau kau akan berbicara padaku, Tao" Luhan tersenyum saat mereka sudah mengambil posisi di sofa. Tao menunduk dan tak merespon ucapan Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas. Dia sudah memikirkan hal ini... dia ingin mengatakan semua itu pada Tao.

"Tao/Ge..."

keduanya terdiam,

"Kau saja duluan/kau saja yang duluan" kembali mereka berucap serentak, membuat suasana semakin canggung.

"Baiklah, aku saja, ada hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" Tao memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Luhan kedalam matanya.

Luhan hanya diam dan membiarkan Tao berbicara.

"Kau tau, aku tak sepenuhnya percaya padamu"

Luhan menghela nafas, dugaannya benar. Tao pasti berbicara ini lagi. Lagi pula tidak masalah, toh dia juga sudah berencana untuk jujur.

"Aku tau, kau pasti lelah dengan semua ini. Karena kau tak mengingat apapun, Tao"

Luhan menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjelaskan "Baiklah, aku akan mengakui semuanya.."

Tao tersenyum tipis mendengar Luhan, ada harapan atas semua pikirannya selama ini

"Tapi sebelumnya, berjanjilah padaku Tao. Kau tak akan meninggalkanku dan Lufan..."

Luhan menggantung kalimatnya, melihat reaksi Tao yang sedikit menggangguk tapi tak memberi jawaban.

" _...jika tidak, aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu"_

"Kau adikku Tao, bukan suamiku"

Tao melebarkan matanya, diiringi mulutnya sedikit terbuka, ingin menyanggah tetapi Luhan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Iya, jika saja aku tak iri padamu dan merebut Kris darimu kemudian melakukan skenario bodoh ini"

Luhan berhenti sejenak, memberi kesempatan pada Tao untuk mencerna ucapannya.

"A-apa maksudmu ge, tolong. Berbicara perlahan. Aku sungguh tak mengerti"

"Memang benar kita berada di panti asuhan waktu itu Tao, dan ketika kau berusia delapan tahun semua hal itu dimulai. Kau beruntung karena kau diadopsi oleh ayah dan ibu yang baik. Kau memiliki kehidupan yang baik setelahnya. Sedangkan aku? Aku masih tetap di panti asuhan hingga usiaku 17 tahun," Luhan melihat kilatan bingung dimanik legam Tao "dan kehidupanmu semakin sempurna karena Kris datang padamu Tao, dia pria yang tampan, baik, dan mapan. Kau berpacaran dengannya," Meski bingung dan tak mengerti apapun yang diucapkan Luhan, Tao memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan dengan baik. Tentu dia bingung, dia tak pernah melewati hal itu. –dia Sehun, ingatkan itu selalu- "hingga aku iri dan berencana merebut Kris darimu. Aku berkencan dengannya setelah dia berpacaran denganmu, dan itu tanpa sepengetahuanmu Tao," Luhan memberi jeda cukup panjang, memberi kesempatan untuk Tao merenungkan sejenak apa yang barusan dijelaskannya.

Tao sungguh tak tau harus seperti apa. Kalau boleh jujur apa yang disampaikan Luhan tak sedikitpun ada di memorinya. Apa segitu parahkah dia lupa ingatan?

"kemudian pada hari itu, disaat kau akan melaksanakan ujian, kau datang ke apartemen Kris tepat pada waktu itu juga aku datang ke apartemen Kris dan melihat apa yang seharusnya tak ku lihat. Kau terkejut akan kedatanganku. Dan semuanya terbongkar," Luhan diam sejenak, mata dan ujung hidungnya mulai memerah "Hal mengejutkan yang aku, ataupun kami lakukan padamu adalah.. membiarkanmu terjatuh di tangga dan membuatmu koma selama 6 tahun.."

"A—apa?" Tao baru membuka suaranya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Dengar, Tao. Aku menyesal. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Hiiiks.. aku— aku terlalu gelap mata dengan iri padamu dan berbuat sejauh itu Tao.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku"

Luhan terisak kemudian berlutut didepan Tao, memeluk kaki Tao sebagai ucapan maaf. Tao mematung karena dia bingung. Apa.. semua hal itu benar?

"Lufan, dia adalah anak Kris. Aku terpaksa berbohong padamu Tao.. semua terjadi begitu saja. Pikiran bodohku menyuruhku untuk mengatakan bahwa Lufan adalah anakmu. Sebenarnya, aku melakukan itu untuk menebus dosaku padamu Tao. Mengganti semua perbuatan dosaku dengan terus bersamamu. Tidak lebih" Luhan masih terisak seraya memeluk lutut Tao. Jelas, sekarang mulai jelas. Untuk itulah Luhan selalu menolak berhubungan badan dengannya. Karena Luhan memang berbohong, dan apa tadi? Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia sebanarnya adalah adiknya?

"Lalu.. kenapa? Kenapa kau mengatakan aku adalah adikmu? Apa orang tuaku mengangkatmu juga? Dan kemana orang tuaku?"

Pertanyaan yang mengerikan. Luhan seketika menghentikan isakannya oleh pertanyaan tajam Tao. Luhan takut, jika Tao tau Tao pasti meninggalkannya.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku dan juga Lufan setelah mengetahui semua ini, Tao. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kau harus tetap disini apapun yang terjadi"

Luhan mendongak menampilkan mata rusanya yang basah. Tao jadi tak tega sendiri. Sekarang apa yang mesti dia lakukan? Benar dia sudah mengetahui rahasia yang ditutupi Luhan selama ini. Tapi Tao masih merasa ada yang kurang. Ya, ini belum sempurna. Ada satu hal lagi yang masih mengganjal di pikirannya. Dan hal itu selalu mengusiknya, bahkan di dalam mimpi. Oke, tidak masalah untuk saat ini Tao tak bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai dimana orangtuanya jika memang dia memiliki, karena sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Luhan semuanya jujur.

"Tapi, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu, Ge."

Luhan menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Dia setia menatap Tao dari posisinya sekarang.

"Apa itu Tao? Kau bisa menanyakan semuanya padaku sekarang"

"Apa aku mengenal... Oh Sehun?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Luhan menyerngit tidak mengerti apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Tao.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Okke, ini To Be Continued ter—menyebalkan, mungkin. Udah lama update, pendek. Dan masih gantung.

Lega deh lega nyempetin update diwaktu lagi genting-genting.

Nah, Jun mau nyampein aja. Habis chapter ini yang pada nanya HunTao segera ketemu bakal terkabul. Tapi janji ya ntar kalo HunTao ketemu FF nya END. Udah ga sanggup eykeh :v

Ayo. Yang udah baca jaan pelit repiew dong. Masa FF jelek ini mau End yang ripiw itu-itu aja. Aku sayang loh sama yang ripiw. Ahay

Nah. Buat yang nanya YOU . ini lagi diusahain ngetik ya.

Itu idenya kemaren stuck gitu aja. Udah lama sih. Moga aja masih pada yang ingat.

See you cintaaah


	11. T-tao? Is that you?

**JunyaJun**

 **Present**

 **Bring Back [Chapter 11]**

 **5+k gaisss**

 **Be ready**

 **Oke?**

 **Cue~**

 **Cast tetap sama. Cerita chapter ini masih misteri.**

 **Udah baca aja deh biar ga pesaranan (?) eh**

 **Penasaran :D**

 **And sorry for typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

Debur ombak dipagi hari menyambut Tao dengan suka cita. Bunyi keras dari hantamannya pada batu diujung sana dapat di dengar oleh Tao dengan jelas. Bibir unik itu terkembang lebar. Kaki telanjangnya basah oleh ombak kecil yang sampai ke mata kakinya.

Tao tak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya. Hatinya terasa lapang, semua perasaan gundah yang selama ini menumpuk dihatinya menguar begitu saja. Oleh sebab itu dia terlihat bahagia menyambut pagi ini dibibir pantai.

Kaki-kaki mungil yang lain menghentak-hentak gembira disebelah Tao. Tangan mereka bertautan. Itu Lufan. Tao memang membawa Lufan ke tepi pantai sekedar berjalan-jalan santai pagi hari. Suasana hatinya yang sedang baik dimanfaatkan oleh Tao untuk mengulang semua dari awal. Tentu kita masih ingat bagaimana dulu Tao meragukan Lufan sebagai anaknya atau bukan. Namun semua hal itu sudah tak jadi masalah. Tao mau menerima semuanya lagi dari awal. Luhan? Ya, itu termasuk juga, Tao juga tak peduli statusnya dengan Luhan itu sekarang seperti apa. Intinya Tao ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

Tao menoleh saat hentakan kaki Lufan sangat bersemangat, bibirnya kembali terkembang lebar. Bahagia, melihat betapa excited nya bocah dua tahun itu. Tentu saja itu yang dirasakan Tao saat ini. Bahagia, lapang, nyaman.

Sejak kejadian kemarin Tao sudah bertekad untuk tak mengambil pusing kejadian yang ada di masa lalu. Berusaha mengingat sampai matipun sepertinya mustahil. Tao sudah menyerah mengorek ingatannya yang kabur itu dan memilih untuk menguburnya sedalam mungkin. Toh kehidupannya saat ini jauh lebih baik. Memiliki dua orang yang sangat sayang kepadanya dan akan selalu ada untuknya. Yah, Tao sudah mengambil keputusan yang bulat bahwa dia akan melupakan apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Kemudian, benar-benar ingin melupakan mimpi-mimpi aneh itu juga. Siapa? Oh Sehun? Siapa dia? Dari jawaban tegas yang didengar Tao dari mulut Luhan kemarin malam sudah menjawab semuanya. Luhan tau segala seluk beluk kehidupan Tao sebelum koma, dan kalaupun Oh Sehun itu teman sekelas Tao rasanya mustahil. Di Qingdao hanya sedikit sekali penduduk dari negeri gingseng itu. Soalnya dari namanya saja Luhan tau Oh Sehun itu dari Korea. Dan di sekolah Tao rasanya tidak ada orang Korea. Luhan hanya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa itu hanya mimpi Tao saja. Bunga tidurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin, kita lihat saja. Toh tak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan, kan?**

Dan, sepertinya perasaan damai Tao tak akan bertahan lama. Dari jauh Tao sudah mendengar bunyi mesin mobil atau.. bus? Yang semakin lama terdengar semakin dekat.

Tao menyipitkan pandangannya, menatap arah munculnya bus-bus itu. Pasalnya, tempatnya ini bisa dibilang pantai terisolir dan jarang ada pengunjung atau wisatawan yang rela berlibur di pantai yang sangat jauh dari kota besar di benua Amerika ini. Hal apa kali ini ada pengunjung?

Lufan yang juga mendengar suara itu bersembunyi dibalik kaki Tao. Tao mengeratkan pegangannya pada bocah itu. Tao bisa mengerti, Lufan memang tak pernah bertemu dengan orang asing, jangankan bersosialisasi, disini tak ada penduduk. Dan hanya dia dan Luhan saja yang Lufan tau.

Tao memicingkan matanya. Puncak dari bus itu mulai terlihat, dan sepertinya bus itu sudah berhenti. Lumayan jauh dari tempat Tao sekarang tetapi dari sana Tao bisa melihat satu per satu manusia keluar dari bus itu.

Tao bergumam, "Ada apa ini? Kenapa.. perasaanku..."

* * *

Flash back

2 days before

Sehun menghela nafas panjang setelah tumpukan kertas-kertas itu hilang dari hadapannya, kemudian menghamburkan punggungnya pada sofa dibelakangnya. Bukan karena dibuang, kertas-kertas itu sudah dimasukkan kedalam box yang seharusnya.

Seorang pria dewasa berjalan ke arahnya dan menyerahkan secangkir teh hangat ke hadapan Sehun, "Minumlah, kau pasti lelah." Ujar pria itu –Yifan

Sehun merengut, "Terima kasih, waktu minggu berhargaku jadi hancur gara-gara kau." Sambil menerima dengan hati-hati cangkir teh yang diberikan oleh Yifan. Menyesap teh yang diberikan Yifan dengan pelan.

Sedang marah-marah saja Sehun bisa berlaku lembut, menggemaskan.

Untuk sesaat Yifan memperhatikan bagaimana gerak-gerik Sehun saat menerima tehnya dan bagaimana cara dia menikmati teh tersebut.

"Ha.. bukan salahku, kau yang juga mau menerima pelatihan yang kuberikan."

"Iya. Bagaimana mungkin aku tau kalau kau akan menyiksaku dengan mengingat-ngingat kegiatan dan script yang akan dibawakan nanti. Itu menyia-nyiakan memori ingatanku, huh." Sehun tanpa sadar merengut dan irama bicaranya seperti manja.

Yifan tersenyum dengan sikap yang ditunjukan Sehun padanya. Sehun ternyata sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Hampir saja Yifan tidak tahan dan ingin bermain dengan bibir Sehun yang merengut. Mengingatkan Yifan akan pandanya dulu.

Ah, iya. Yifan memang merasakan hal itu. Dia baru beberapa bulan menjadi dosen baru di Universitas ini, namun diawal pertemuannya dengan Oh Sehun sepertinya Yifan sudah mengenal lama pemuda itu, dari caranya menatap, bicara, dan tentu saja merengut seperti tadi. Tapi dia juga tau pasti, wajah Sehun tak pernah mengingatkan dia dengan orang-orang yang pernah dia jumpai. Aneh saja rasanya tapi ya seperti itulah.

Sadar akan tatapan lama dari Yifan, Sehun berdeham.

"Ehm. Maaf sepertinya aku harus pulang, Mr. Yifan."

Yifan sadar dari lamunannya lalu tersenyum lembut pada Sehun.

"Biar kuantar."

Tanpa aba-aba Yifan langsung berdiri dan meraih kunci mobilnya.

Sehun yang tidak salah dengar barusan ikut berdiri dan tergagap mendengar Yifan. "A—apa? Diantar? O—oh terima kasih sebelumnya Mister, tapi sepertinya tidak usah. Saya akan pulang sendiri."

"Tengah malam begini?" Yifan menaikkan alis matanya yang tebal, menatap Sehun heran.

'Tengah malam?' Batin Sehun.

Sehun akhirnya melihat sekelilingnya. Jendela yang menghubungkan ruangan tamu Yifan dengan alam diluar memang gelap. Sehun kurang percaya, dan diapun melirik pergelangan tangannya dan...

"Holyshit! Sudah berapa lama aku disini?" Sehun terpekik melihat jarum pendek jam tangannya yang sudah menunjuk angka satu dan jarum panjangnya diangka dua.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku sudah banyak membuang waktu berhargaku ternyata!" Sehun mendadak marah-marah dan berjalan menghentak-hentak menuju pintu utama Yifan.

Yifan menyerngit melihat tingkah Sehun itu.

"Hei kau! Katanya mau mengantarku. Cepat! Mana ada bus jam segini!" Sehun berbalik saat Yifan masih terdiam ditempatnya. Dan jangan lupakan, kalimat barusan bisa dikatakan kalimat kurang ajar dari seorang mahasiswa kepada dosennya. Dapat Yifan lihat Sehun benar-benar marah. Tapi ya Yifan hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, kemudian berjalan menyusul Sehun.

Sehun benar-benar menggemaskan. –itulah yang ada dipikiran Yifan.

* * *

02.15

Pukul dua dini hari. Yifan baru saja pulang dari acara mengantar Sehun ke apartemennya dengan selamat dan sudah menggosok giginya kemudian mengenakan pakaian tidurnya –kaos putih dan boxer hitam-

Yifan merebahkan badannya dengan perlahan, menyangga belakang kepalanya dengan lengan sebelah kanan. Yifan senyum-senyum sendiri, mirip orang jatuh cinta katanya. Tapi kenyataannya Yifan tersenyum misterius, dengan bibir yang sedikit menukik keatas.

Yifan terbayang akan senyum dan tiap gerak gerik Sehun tadi. Ah bukan hanya tadi saja, tapi sejak ia pertama melihat dan selama ia bersama dengan Sehun.

Meski sudah terbilang 8 tahun, Yifan masih tetap kenal dengan sosok yang dia yakini sudah mati 2 tahun yang lalu. Sosok yang selama ini juga dia cintai dan resmi menjadi tunangannya. ZiTao.

Yah, Zitao. Yifan entah mengapa seperti melihat sosok yang dia yakini sudah mati itu di diri Sehun. Apa mungkin roh Zitao berengkarnasi ke diri Sehun? Hah sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Yifan jadi teringat cerita-cerita tahayul yang entah kenapa dia jadi membenarkannya saja.

Ah,

Yifan kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar. Dan secara perlahan senyuman Yifan berubah menjadi tawa, dan tawa yang terbahak-bahak.

Mungkinkah, Yifan gila?

Ntah, aku tak tau.

* * *

Another side

01.41

 **Blaaammmm!**

Sehun menutup pintu apartemennya kasar setelah dia rasa Yifan sudah pergi dan tubuhnya sudah menghilang dibalik pintu lift yang tertutup.

Sial.

Harusnya Yifan hanya mengantarnya sampai depan gedung apartemen saja, dan setelah itu tugasnya mengantar sudah selesai. Namun Yifan bersikukuh bahwa acara dia mengantar Sehun dengan selamat adalah sampai memastikan pemuda itu berada di apartemennya, dipintu masuk lebih tepatnya. Sehun menghela nafas dan membiarkan Yifan mengantarnya hingga pintu apartemennya di nomor 1268. Jika dipikir-pikir dia sangat mengantuk dan malas berdebat. Oh iya jangan lupakan tadi Sehun berteriak pada Yifan agar memacu kendaraannya lebih kencang agar Sehun cepat sampai dan dia ingin segera tidur. Yah tidak masalah, toh jalanan sangat lengang. Jika waktu normal antara tempat Yifan dan apartemen Sehun ditempuh selama 45 menit, Yifan bisa sampai disana selama 25 menit saja!

Setelah selesai mengganti baju, menggosok gigi, mencuci muka dan sudah stand by di tempat tidur dengan posisi terlentang, Sehun perlahan memejamkan matanya. Dia ingin tidur. Sumpah, dia benar-benar tidak tau sudah terkurung hingga tengah malam ditempat Yifan.

Tidak semua salah juga sih karena memang tadi Sehun sengaja menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mengobrol bersama Yifan. Berpikir bahwa Sehun ah tidak –Roh Tao– jatuh cinta pada mantannya itu? Tidak. Sehun hanya penasaran dan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang sangat ingin dia ketahui tanpa kesadaran Yifan maksudnya tentu saja.

Saat Sehun melayang ingin mengatarnya ke alam mimpi tiba-tiba rohnya ditarik paksa oleh otaknya yang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dammit!

Sehun membuka kembali matanya, tentu tidak menyiakan kesempatan saat dia berada disarang Yifan, tentang tujuannya ingin mengorek rahasia selama ini.

Sehun tak menemukan apapun. Kosong.

Disana tidak ada Luhan, bahkan tidak ada foto Luhan saat Sehun iseng berjalan mengitari apartemen Yifan tadi. Padahal semua foto kata Yifan dia pajang di buffet yang terdapat lukisan di dinding atasnya. Disana Cuma ada foto-foto Yifan saja.

Bahkan Sehun tadi berpura-pura bertanya dan memancing obrolan seperti, apa Yifan hanya sendiri? Mana istrinya? Dan dengan santai Yifan menjawab bahwa dia belum menikah!

Sial.

Hal itu menjadi pikiran Sehun menjelang tidurnya. Dia merasa buntu. Kemana harus dia cari jawaban? Dia tidak rela jika kehidupan Yifan dan Luhan bahagia selama dia koma.

Jika memang "SEHUN-nya" sudah mati. Dia ingin membalas perbuatan keji Yifan dan Luhan meski itu hanya sekali. Dia tidak ingin "SEHUN-nya" mati percuma.

Karena tujuan dia kembali ke dunia ini adalah untuk memperpanjang hidupnya dan tentunya membuat "SEHUN-nya" kembali. Namun apa? Semuanya gagal karena dua penghianat itu justru membawa tubuhnya ke benua yang sedang dia tempati ini. Sedangkan "SEHUN-nya"? dia tidak tau bagaimana nasibnya. Entah dia benar-benar sudah mati atau memang terjadi suatu keajaiban sehingga rohnya itu bisa kembali ke dunia ini.

Oh Tuhan, mengingat "SEHUN-nya" dia jadi menangis.

Tangis pilu.

Dia benar-benar merindukan "SEHUN-nya" rasanya ingin mati saja karena merasa hidup yang dia jalani saat ini tidak adil, kosong. "SEHUN-nya" sudah mengorbankan hidupnya sendiri, tapi dia? Dia hanya diam seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Sehun-ah, kau dimana? Hiiks—aku—aku benar-benar merindukanmu hiiks—"

Dia terisak.

Mengambil gulingan dan mendekapnya erat, membenamkan wajahnya disana dan terisak sejadi-jadinya.

Dia –Tao– benar-benar merindukan Oh Sehun. Benar-benar rindu hingga rasanya dia ingin mati saja.

* * *

Taehyung menyerngit saat ia mendongak ia melihat kantung mata yang besar dan kelopak yang bengkak di mata Sehun setelah sebelumnya Sehun berhasil membuat dia terpekik dengan lemparan tas Sehun pada meja.

Ekspresi Taehyung berubah horor dan mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun.

"Hei Hyung. Kau.. kenapa?" Taehyung bertanya prihatin sambil menunjuk mata Sehun.

"Oh, semalam aku tidak sadar aku begadang. Dan itu gara-gara dosen sialan itu." Balas Sehun datar, semoga saja Taehyung tidak bertanya lebih lanjut kenapa matanya ikut-ikutan bengkak seperti orang habis nangis? Sehun tidak mau repot menjawabnya.

Ada jeda yang lumayan lama. Taehyung sedang mencerna ucapan Sehun barusan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ucapan Sehun di imajinernya.

-Sehun-begadang-dosen sialan-Sehun bersama dosen itu dari pukul 5 sore karna saat Taehyung ingin mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan Sehun tidak bisa karena harus ke rumah dosen itu-begadang-dosen sialan-kantung mata-begadang-semalam...

"A-apa! K—kau ti—tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan kan, Hyung?"

"Apa?!" Sehun menjawab malas karena sungguh dia sebenarnya tidak ingin diganggu. Apa-apaan ekspresi Taehyung itu –pikirnya. Memangnya apa yang dipikirkan bocah itu? Ah masa bodo. Yang jelas Sehun malas berfikir. Kapan perlu dia ingin tidur dikelas. Karena bagaimanapun juga dia harus menyiapkan tenaga ekstra. Besok adalah hari keberangkatan mereka ke champ. Dan tentu saja, Sehun ketua rombongan!

Taehyung bergidik dan tidak mau tau lagi. Ah apapun itu alasannya biar jadi rahasia Sehun saja.

Sehun kembali rebahan dengan kepala yang sudah diposisikan nyaman diatas meja. Sehun tidak tau saja Taehyung sudah menelan ludahnya saat pria lawan yang dikatakan Sehun itu sedang berdiri sambil bersedekap di depan meja mereka.

* * *

"Akh."

Sehun meringis kala punggungnya berbentur keras dengan dinding. Matanya menatap tajam sang dosen yang barusan mendorongnya setelah berada di ruangan pribadinya ini.

"Apa maksudnya ini." Ujar Sehun dingin. Tidak terima dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun disorong kasar seperti ini.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh lagi Oh Sehun! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Yifan berteriak di depan wajah Sehun. Memukulkan telapak tangannya pada dinding di sisi kiri Sehun. Membuat sang empu merengut bingung. Kenapa Yifan yang jadi seperti marah begini

"Apa maksudmu, Mister Yi—fan."

"Siapa kau ha!"

"A—apa—"

"Apa aku harus perjelas—Zi—Tao?"

Rasanya bola mata Sehun ingin meloncat dari tempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Team B! Please gather by side of my left!" Taehyung menyeru para mahasiswa agar berkumpul sesegera mungkin menggunakan Toa.

Disebelahnya, ada Sehun yang dengan kondisi masih mengenaskan tengah melamun entah itu apa. Kantung matanya makin hitam. Dan jangan lupakan apa yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung saat ini sebenarnya adalah kewajiban Sehun.

"Hyung, gwaenchana? Aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengikuti champ ini."

Ujar Taehyung khawatir setelah tugasnya untuk mengumpulkan tim B selesai dan menyuruh tim B untuk menaiki bus berwarna hijau.

"A—ah? Ya, aku baik saja. Apa sudah berkumpul semuanya?" ujar Sehun lagi dengan kondisi sedikit linglung. Membuat Taehyung makin khawatir saja.

"Iya, sudah."

Dan setelahnya pria terlampau tinggi berkaca mata itu menuju arah dua orang mahasiswanya yang belum memasuki bus.

"Sudah berkumpul semua?"

ucapnya dan dibalas anggukan dari Taehyung.

"Ya sudah, tunggu apalagi? Ayo berangkat."

Taehyung langsung membungkuk dan memasuki bus berwarna biru dengan segera, karena dia di Tim A dan Tim A menggunakan bus berwarna biru, membiarkan Sehun masih berdiam sambil menatap tajam sang dosen baru. Sejak tadi Taehyung sudah merasakan hawa yang kurang bersahabat dari keduanya, terutama Sehun yang menatap terlalu tajam pada sang dosen.

Yifan tersenyum kepada Sehun, tanpa sadar mengusak tatanan rambut Sehun yang sudah berantakan sejak tadi.

"Ayo berangkat, Panda."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau boleh Sehun memaki, dia ingin mengatakan Yifan benar-benar bukan orang yang waras. Sejak kemarin hal itu mengganggu Sehun. Dari mana Yifan tau? Mustahil. Itu sangat mustahil.

Sehun dengan lantang melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Yifan dan berteriak apa maksud ucapan Yifan. Zitao? Siapa Zitao.

Dan yang diterima Sehun setelahnya adalah Yifan yang makin gencar menyudutkannya dan memenjarakan tubuhnya diantara kedua lengannya.

Yifan yakin jika Oh Sehun ini berpura-pura dan sebenarnya dia adalah Huang Zitao. Anak kecil saja bisa mengatakan bahwa asumsi Yifan itu konyol. Tak berdasar.

Kemudian Sehun bertanya 'Memangnya siapa Zitao?' dan tak berdosanya Yifan menjawab 'Kekasih'

Heol. Ada ya makhluk seperti Yifan? Yang sudah berkhianat, mendua, mencelakakan dia, dan dengan antengnya mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka masih kekasih? Kurang ajar.

Bagaimanapun Sehun yakin dia sudah dengan baik menyembunyikan rahasia itu. Iya. Meski awalnya terkejut dan tergagap dia tidak menyerah dan mengatakan bahwa Yifan benar-benar konyol.

Kemudian dengan semua kekuatannya Sehun kabur dari ruangan Yifan.

Semaksimal mungkin Sehun menghindari Yifan detik itu juga.

 **.**

"Hyung~ kau baik-baik saja? Aku benar-benar tidak baik melihat kau seperti ini."

Lamunan Sehun terputus oleh Kim Taehyung yang mengguncang bahunya kemudian menampilkan wajah khawatir.

Apa dia terlihat semengenaskan itu?

"Aku tida apa-apa Tae— aku hanya— aku— "

"Iya, kau kenapa? Cerita padaku Hyung. Kau begitu mengerikan tau!"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Taehyung, anak ini benar-benar cerewet seperti Baekhyun. Tak hanya wajah keduanya yang sedikit mirip, tapi cerewetnya juga. Ah Sehun jadi kangen kan.

"Tidak apa-apa.. hanya saja.. aku tiba-tiba merindukan rumah. Iya. Aku merindukan rumah."

Taehyung memicing, mencari kebenaran.

"Benarkah? Jika ada apa-apa kau jangan sungkan bercerita padaku Hyung, setidaknya jika aku tidak bisa membantu, bebanmu sedikit ringan dengan bercerita."

Benar juga, tapi untuk yang ini maaf aku tidak bisa cerita padamu, Taehyung –batin Sehun..

Ada jeda disana dimana Sehun kembali memandang ke luar jendela.

"Ah, Hyung, perasaanku saja atau memang dosen itu sedari tadi memperhatikanmu?"

Taehyung kembali berbisik yang kali ini matanya menatap kaca ditengah bus, dimana si alis angry bird —gelar dari Taehyung untuk Yifan— sedang menatap pada mereka dari sana. Sehun dan Taehyung duduk di nomor 3 belakang supir, makanya Taehyung dengan jelas melihat.

"Biarkan saja, sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak waras, aku bertaruh hal itu."

Taehyung dibuat menyerngit akan jawaban Sehun. Maksudnya apa?

* * *

 **Now**

Bus sudah berhenti. Sehun dan Taehyung dapat melihat ombak di luar jendela. Bibir keduanya tak tahan merembat membuat seulas senyum. Taehyung dengan semangat menyeret Sehun untuk keluar dari bus.

Dapat mereka rasakan aroma asin khas pantai memenuhi indra penciuman. Taehyung merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah menikmati semilir angin yang menggoda. Sedangkan Sehun memilih untuk merenggangkan sejenak otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku akibat dua jam perjalanan sebelum akhirnya meniru yang dilakukan Taehyung.

Mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali tadi, pukul enam. Dan sampai di pantai ini tepat pukul delapan.

Untuk informasi saja, mereka tidak tau dimana sang dosen kelas akting menemukan tempat ini. Pantai yang seperti tak ada fasilitas pariwisata dan keadaan lengang tapi memiliki eksotika pemandangan yang luar biasa. Jujur saja semua mahasiswa yang turun dari bus berdecak kagum dengan lokasi camp mereka saat ini. Pantai dengan pasir putih dan air laut yang biru. Tak hanya dengan tujuan pengambilan nilai, pantai ini bisa dimanfaatkan untuk liburan.

Bahkan ada sebagian yang tak tahan dan mulai berlari-lari dibibir pantai seperti bocah. Dan ada pula yang meloncat dan berenang di pantai. Tadi ketika di bus Sehun sudah menyampaikan, bahwa ketika sampai di tempat tujuan mereka boleh melakukan apapun sesuka hati sebelum kegiatan inti dilakukan, tentu saja dengan syarat agar keselamatan diutamakan. Sehun orangnya juga ga muluk-muluk. Mumpung dia ketuanya, dia memanfaatkan hal itu untuk berbuat seenaknya. Ya setidaknya tugasnya sebagai ketua adalah mementingkan keselamatan anggotanya, selebihnya tugas yang lain dilimpahkan pada Taehyung yang secara langsung Sehun tunjuk sebagai wakilnya. Itung-itung Sehun juga dalam mood yang sangat tidak baik. Ilmu yang dia dapat dari Yifan sebelum-sebelumnya dengan cepat Sehun transfer ke Taehyung.

Yifan yang keluar sebagai orang terakhir juga tak menyiakan kesempatan.

Dulu, dulu sekali dia memang iseng men-search pantai terisolir di benua amerika ini. Pantai yang tak berpenghuni namun alamnya sangat menggoda, cocok dengan tema champ yang sengaja dia buat untuk syuting kebebasan. Yah sebenarnya tidak nyambung, tapi biarlah, sesekali berwisata juga. Dan omong-omong pantai ini dulunya adalah tempat impian Yifan jika dia jadi menikah dengan Luhan. Membangun sebuah rumah minimalis dan hanya dia, Luhan, dan jagoan mereka didalamnya. Ah, Yifan jadi memikirkan bagaimana nasib orang-orang itu, apa masih hidup? Hah. Yifan juga jadi kesal, setelah dia berhasil selamat dia menemukan Luhan sudah meninggalkannya, merampok seluruh uang tabungannya dan membawa semuanya. Yifan jadi enggan menganggapnya dan lebih suka menyebut 'Orang-orang'

#orang-orang sawah kalik -_-

Walau sebagian mahasiswanya sudah asyik dengan diri masing-masing yang bermain di pantai ada sebagian lain yang dengan rasa tanggung jawab mulai mengeluarkan alat-alat kemah dari bus. Tim itu sudah dibentuk tiga hari menjelang keberangkatan, dan mereka bertanggung jawab untuk mendirikan tenda. Setelah selesaipun mereka juga akan menyusul.

Ada Sehun diantara yang bekerja mendirikan tenda. Wajahnya masih murung tapi dia tetap bekerja, Yifan merasa sedikit bersalah, entah karena apa.

Apa dia terlalu berlebihan? Apa dia benar-benar seperti orang gila yang bersikukuh mengatakan kalau Sehun itu Tao? Ah, sejak kapan pula Yifan memikirkan perasaan orang lain? Tidak seperti dirinya saja.

Yifan hendak melangkah menuju arah Sehun, sebelum akhirnya Taehyung datang menyelonong.

"Hyung, biar aku saja, kau istirahat sana." Taehyung merebut tali tenda yang akan dibenamkan pada pasir, menyuruh Sehun menyingkir dan biarkan dia saja yang menyelesaikan sisanya.

Taehyung sangat prihatin melihat kondisi Sehun tau!

Sehun menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan tali itu pada Taehyung, ia sempat melirik kalau manusia menjulang itu hampir menghampirinya tadi. Tapi sudahlah, masa bodo. Jika dulu Sehun gencar ingin mendekati Yifan karena dia ingin tau kebenaran entah kenapa sekarang dia tak ingin lagi.

Nafsunya benar-benar hilang. Dia ingin jaga jarak dengan Yifan.

Sehun berjalan-jalan sekitaran pantai untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, kantung matanya masih besar omong-omong, dan saat dia menengok pada Taehyungpun anak itu masih sibuk memasang tenda dengan temannya yang lain. Sehun memilih berjalan sendiri saja.

Sehun berhenti tepat dibibir pantai, tadi dia sudah menanggalkan sepatunya dan sekarang dia bertelanjang kaki, menikmati pasir yang basah oleh sapuan ombak kecil. Sehun tersenyum, menggunakan jempol kakinya untuk menggambar abstrak. Sehun kembali mendongak, melihat hamparan laut yang jauh disana, kemudian pandangannya digeser menyapu sekitarnya, dari kanan hingga ki—

—ri.

Sehun yakin sempat melihat siluet seseorang disana, sedikit lebih ujung dan agak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Sepertinya dua orang, satu orang dewasa dan satu seperti anak-anak. Mereka terlihat berlari dan memasuki yang terlihat seperti hutan (?) disana.

Oh, mungkin walau tempat ini terisolir masih ada yang tinggal disini —pikir Sehun.

Ya sudah Sehun melupakan orang yang dia lihat itu dan kemudian mulai bersenandung kecil melihat hamparan langit dan laut yang seperti menyatu itu. Cuaca tidak begitu terik, dan syukurlah, karena Sehun tak mau kulitnya terlalu terbakar.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beranjak sore dan sekarang waktunya para mahasiswa berkumpul membentuk lingkaran besar. Ada Yifan ditengah yang sedang berceramah atau lebih tepatnya memberikan kelas seperti biasanya.

Yifan hanya menjelaskan teori-teori yang berkenaan bagaimana mendalami peran dalam sebuah cerita, bahkan dia juga menyontohkan bagaimana ekspresi sedih, marah, dan lainnya. Semua menyimak dengan serius, kecuali seseorang yang memilih memainkan jarinya diatas pasir.

Nanti malam mereka akan latihan mendalami peran sesuai dengan yang Yifan arahkan sekarang, peralatan seperti kamera, lighting dan lain sebagainya sudah dipersiapkan sebelum penjelasan Yifan dimulai. Mereka akan diuji sesuai peran yang mereka dapat dengan mengundi pakai lot.

Waktu berjalan terasa cepat dan langit merangkak dari warna jingga menjadi gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

"Baba~" Sejak pagi Lufan terus menempel pada Tao, sekarang dia duduk dipangkuan Tao dengan tangan yang mengalung pada lehernya.

Luhan yang melihat putranya begitu lekat dengan Tao hanya pasrah karena sedari tadi dia selalu gagal saat terus mencoba menarik perhatian Lufan, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya melipat baju.

"Ge, kau tau.. disana sepertinya ada orang-orang yang sedang berkemah," Tao membuka percakapan sembari menepuk-nepuk pantat Lufan dalam dekapannya.

Luhan berhenti sejenak, "Berkemah?"

"Iya."

"Tumben sekali," Kemudian melanjutkan melipat baju.

"Ya, begitulah, Lufan juga terkejut melihat orang-orang itu dan dia memilih untuk kembali ke rumah, sepertinya Lufan begitu takut bertemu orang-orang asing, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Tao berucap hal itu semata-mata karena dia mengkhawatirkan Lufan. Anak kecil seharusnya diajari untuk bersosialisasi, karena hal itu akan berguna ketika dia dewasa nanti. Tao hanya takut anak-NYA tidak bisa berkembang kelak.

Luhan membenarkan dalam hati, tapi dia tidak mau, dia terlalu takut untuk keluar. Atau... dia takut jika bertemu dengan orang-orang yang berada di masa lalu.

"Ku harap— kau dan Lufan tidak mendekati orang-orang itu Tao,"

Luhan berujar lirih sembari matanya menatap kosong.

"Kenapa, Ge?"

Iya, kenapa? Entahlah, firasat Luhan tidak enak saja.

"Sebaiknya jangan, Tao.. kau tau? kita— kita bisa dikatakan penduduk ilegal. Iya, jika eksistensi kita diketahui disini. Aku tidak yakin kita akan diperbolehkan tinggal disini. Iya."

Benar juga. Kemudian Tao hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Nah, Lufan sayang, ayo tidur, sudah malam sayang."

Luhan mendekati Lufan yang masih nyaman didekapan Tao dan mengajak Lufan untuk tidur, mengingat sekarang adalah jam tidurnya.

Lufan menggeleng dan masih bergelayut manja pada Tao.

"Lufan, tidur sama Baba."

Luhan menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Lufan, sedangkan Tao terkekeh dan menatap menang pada Luhan.

"Aku menang banyak, Ge."

"Ya sudah, kau bertanggung jawab menidurkan Lufan kalau begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin merangkak, kegiatan latihan pendalaman peran sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu, Sehun tidak bisa tidur, padahal sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00

Sehun berjalan menuju sebuah batu yang tidak terlalu besar, duduk disana. Dia menengok sejenak pada kumpulan tenda-tenda yang sudah banyak manusia tertidur di dalam sana. Iya, kecuali dia seorang.

Sehun mendongak, menikmati taburan bintang yang begitu jelas. Sayang sekali jika dia buru-buru tidur dan menyiakan momen menikmati pemandangan yang begitu indah ini. Sehun tersenyum, langit memang begitu indah.

Langit, kembali mengingatkan Sehun pada seseorang.

Satu bulir kelemahan meluncur pelan pada permukaan kulit bak porselennya. Disusul suara sesegukan ringan.

Kenapa? Kenapa semakin hari dia begitu merindukan "SEHUN-nya", Sehun sebenarnya, roh dari tubuh yang sedang dia diami.

Rasanya ada sesuatu dihatinya dan bergerak gelisah. Jantungnya bergerak cepat, ada firasat yang susah dia pahami. Seperti sesuatu akan terjadi di hidupnya. Tapi apa? Tentu saja dia tidak tau.

"Aku, Huang Zi Tao, akan bersumpah selalu mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

Kemudian dia memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lutut yang tadi dia angkat. Sesegukan disana.

 **.**

Tao masih terjaga, duduk menyandar dengan lengan yang menumpu belakang kepalanya. Diliriknya kearah kiri dan Luhan sudah tertidur membelakanginya. Entah kenapa Tao susah sekali tidur, padahal biasanya pukul 10 malam dia sudah tertidur. Tao sudah menutup mata selama beberapa menit, biasanya cara itu akan mudah membuat dia tertidur dengan sendirinya, tapi kali ini gagal dan dia kembali melek sempurna.

Tao akhirnya memilih untuk duduk ditepi ranjang, mengenakan sendal rumahnya kemudian melangkah keluar kamar.

Langkah ringan Tao membawa ia menuju dapur, meraih pintu lemari es kemudian membukanya, mengambil air mineral disana dan langsung menegaknya ditempat.

Tao tak sengaja melirik keluar jendela, dapat dia lihat dari dalam bahwa langit diluar begitu indah.

Ah, iya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Tao berjalan menuju pintu utama, ia juga menyempatkan diri meraih sweater tipis berwarna abu-abu yang kebetulan ada di kursi meja makan kemudian mengenakannya sambil berjalan.

Angin pantai langsung menerpa wajah Tao ketika dia sudah membuka pintu, tidak terlalu kencang tetapi lumayanlah. Untung dia mengenakan sweater sehingga tidak terlalu dingin.

Tao melangkah semakin maju, sebenarnya rumah ini terletak agak menjorok kedalam dan sedikit terlihat tertutup oleh beberapa pohon kelapa yang melindunginya. Tao berpikir jika dia berjalan-jalan sebentar ditepi pantai tidak masalah kan?

Dari tempatnya sekarang Tao dapat melihat beberapa titik cahaya yang sepertinya berasal dari lampu kecil yang dibawa oleh para pekemah itu. Ah Tao berpikir mereka semua sudah tidur, jadi tidak ada salahnya dia berjalan dan tanpa diketahui keberadaannya.

Tao bergumam seolah menyanyikan sebuah lagu, entah lagu apa yang jelas Tao menikmatinya.

Tao berhenti tepat diujung batas pasir dengan air laut, sebelum keluar rumah tadi Tao sempat mengganti sendal rumahnya. Tao mendongak, menikmati hamparan jutaan titik terang dilangit pekat itu yang begitu menggoda.

Ada perasaan bersyukur Luhan memilih tempat mengasingkan diri ditempat yang seindah ini. Dulu Tao memang sempat bertanya saat mereka akan pindah dulu kenapa Luhan memilih pantai terisolir seperti ini. Kemudian dengan senyuman Luhan menjawab " _Tempat ini begitu indah_ "

Iya juga sih.

Tao masih asik menikmati momen menikmati langitnya, wah jika dia memiliki teropong bintang pasti sangat sempurna sekali pikirnya. Iseng-iseng Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, ia tak sengaja seperti melihat seseorang sedang duduk disebuah batu, sepertinya dia menunduk dan.. apa Tao tidak salah dengar? Dari posisi sejauh itupun dia dapat dengan samar mendengar isakan rendah dari orang itu.

Deg

Tao meremas dadanya, entah kenapa sesuatu bergejolak didalam sana. Tao tanpa sadar berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Perasaannya tidak enak, dia merasa sulit bernafas. Bahkan dapat dia rasakan darah dijantungnya berdesir begitu kencang.

"Akh,"

Tao makin kuat meremas jantungnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

Kemudian Tao melihat kembali orang yang duduk dibatu itu mulai turun dan berjalan perlahan menuju tenda-tenda disana, membelakanginya.

"Kenapa– kenapa seperti ini rasanya."

Tao kembali melihat, orang itu memasuki salah satu tenda disana.

 **Sepertinya namanya sedang disebut oleh seseorang, memanggilnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Subuh-subuh sekali Luhan mengguncangkan bahu Tao untuk menyuruh ia bangun. Tao enggan membuka matanya dan menggumam seolah mengatakan 'ada apa?' pada Luhan.

"Aku akan ke kota untuk membeli beberapa keperluan kita yang menipis," Jawab Luhan yang sepertinya paham maksud lenguhan Tao.

Tao mulai menegakkan kepalanya walau masih terpejam kemudian membenturkan kembali kepalanya pada bantal.

"Apa semalam kau tidak tidur?" dan seolah mengetahui semuanya, Luhan tau Tao yang susah bangun ini pasti karena semalam dia tidak tidur.

"Ya, begitulah." Gumam Tao.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Dan tolong jaga Lufan. Oke?"

Tao membalas dengan anggukan kepalanya yang masih enggan berpisah dengan bantal.

Luhan menyempatkan diri mengecup pelipis Tao sebelum benar-benar pergi dan memakai beberapa atribut penyamarannya.

Yah, walau mereka tinggal ditempat terisolir sekalipun mereka tetap butuh membeli berbagai keperluan di kota. Tentu saja Luhan yang pergi, karena dia tau seluk beluknya. Dan Luhan tak pernah sekalipun mengajak Tao maupun Lufan, makanya Lufan begitu takut jika melihat orang asing.

Tao mendengus kemudian kembali tidur, ah dia benar-benar ngantuk karena semalam dia tak bisa tidur, tidak apa-apa jika dia menambah waktu tidurnya. Jikapun Lufan membutuhkannya bocah itu pasti akan mencarinya ke kamar.

Iya begitu.

Dan dengan modal kepercayaan itu Tao kembali ke alam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **Sreet**

Bunyi gemerisik sprei disusul tendangan selimut yang menutupinya bocah itu terjaga. Dia mengusak-ngusak matanya kemudian menguap lebar-lebar.

Hooaammmzz

Rambutnya yang berantakan baru bangun sungguh sangat menggemaskan. Secara perlahan dia turun dari tempat tidurnya yang memang sengaja dibuat rendah.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya berlari menuju pintu kamarnya, meraih ganggangan kemudian membukanya.

Bocah itupun langsung berlari menuju kamar diseberangnya.

Ceklek~

"Mama~" panggilnya manja.

Tapi ia tak menemukan Mamanya disana dan tak ada jawaban disana.

Lufan dapat melihat ada gundukan disana. Dan saat dia mendekat ia melihat Tao masih tertidur.

"Baba~" panggil Lufan pada Tao. Namun Tao tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Baba~ banguuun."

Kali ini Lufan mengguncang tubuh Tao. Namun gagal.

Lufan merengut, dia mendengus kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar Tao.

Tao benar-benar tak terusik dan kembali tidur dengan damai

 **.**

Lufan tidak tau akan melakukan apa, dia tiba-tiba bosan. Luhan tidak ada di rumah, pasti Mama nya pergi, lalu Baba nya tidak bisa dibangunkan.

Lufan merengut jengkel. Balita itu melirik pintu utama.

Aha.

Sepertinya bocah itu punya ide untuk mengusir bosannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah pukul 8 semua penghuni tenda sudah bangun dan mereka sepertinya asik bermain di pantai. Yifan mengatakan bahwa dia memberikan waktu pada mahasiswanya itu hingga pukul 9 sebelum pengambilan nilai dimulai, sembari ia mencari beberapa perlengkapan untuk pengambilan nilai ini, seperti beberapa ranting kayu dan kelapa muda. :v

 **.**

Lufan berlari keluar dari rumah, bertelanjang kaki. Biasanya dia akan ditemani oleh Baba nya bermain di pantai. Ah berhubung Baba tidak bisa dibangunkan alhasil Lufan bermain sendiri.

Awalnya Lufan dengan gembira bermain sendiri, bahkan dia membuat gundukan aneh dengan pasir tersebut, katanya itu kue.

 **.**

Yifan berjalan menyisir pantai sebelah kiri dari kemah mereka berada, sepertinya dari kemarin dia juga belum berjalan-jalan di pantai ini. Tidak apa-apa kan jalan-jalan sekalian?

Toh masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum dia mengambil nilai para mahasiswanya.

Dari kejauhan Yifan seperti melihat ada anak kecil yang bermain dibibir pantai. Dan dia sendiri.

Astaga! Itu berbahaya.

Alhasil langkah Yifan makin cepat menuju anak kecil itu. Entah kenapa Yifan takut saja jika anak itu tiba-tiba terseret ombak. Yifan sempat meneliti sekitar dan tak ada orang dewasa disana, artinya Orang tua anak itu kemana? Membiarkan anaknya dipantai sendiri tanpa pengawasan.

Bahkan kini Yifan mulai berlari kecil takut terlambat barang sedetikpun.

 **.**

Tao akhirnya berusaha keras untuk duduk, kira-kira dia sudah cukup puas dengan tambahan tidurnya. Tao duduk untuk mengembalikan lagi roh-rohnya yang melayang, mengumpulkan mereka ketubuhnya.

Tao melirik ke jam di dinding dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pukul 8.10 menit disana.

Cepat-cepat Tao berlari keluar dari kamar, tentu saja tujuannya adalah kamar putra tercinta. Lufan.

Darah Tao terasa disedot kala melihat kamar Lufan kosong, ah mungkin dia di dapur.

Tao kembali berlari.

Dapur kosong.

"Ya Tuhan."

Tao akhirnya memeriksa setiap sudut rumah.

"Lufan.. sayang.. kau dimana?"

Kini Tao bersuara memanggil sang balita. Namun tak ada sahutan disana.

Melihat pintu utama yang terbuka Tao membesarkan matanya.

"Astaga.. Lufan!"

Tao menerjang pintu keluar, celingukan mencari Lufan.

Bodoh. Ini kebodohannya.

Lufan menghilang karena kecerobohannya.

Pikiran Tao yang dulu takut jika Lufan tiba-tiba keluar dari rumah seorang diri terjadi juga.

Dulu Tao pikir Lufan itu tidak berani keluar dari rumah jika tanpa pengawasan dirinya maupun Luhan. Tapi sekarang...

Darah Tao terasa tersedot dan tak ada sisa ditubuhnya.

Dengan perasaan panik Tao mencari disekitar rumah sebagai langkah awal.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai kid, what are you doing here?"

Yifan akhirnya sampai dan dia kehabisan nafas, dia sedikit terengah dan menumpu tubuhnya dengan lutut.

Lufan, balita itu mendongak saat mendengar ada seseorang dibelakangnya.

Dan membuka mulutnya, terkejut. Karena ia tidak mengenal orang itu. Orang asing.

Yifan tak kalah terkejutnya melihat balita itu.

Perasaannya saja atau...

Bocah itu begitu mirip dengannya?

Wajah terkejut Lufan perlahan berganti, bibirnya menukik kebawah, hidungnya sedikit memerah. Dan Yifan tau bahwa balita ini akan–

"Huweeeeeeeeee."

–menangis

 **.**

Tao yang sedang sibuk mencari Lufan disekitaran rumah tersentak mendengar suara tangisan.

Dia amat sangat mengenal suara itu.

Suara Lufan.

"Oh tidak. Lufan.."

Tao akhirnya keluar, suaranya seperti berasal dari pantai. Oh tidak oh tidak. Entah kenapa mendengar tangisan Lufan yang sepertinya dari pantai membuat Tao semakin takut. Lufan tidak hanyut kan? Tidak kan?

Tao ingin menangis rasanya.

Tao makin mempercepat langkahnya.

Dari sana dia sudah dapat melihat Lufan sedang berjongkok di tepi pantai.

Tapi tunggu.. ada seseorang disana.

"Lufan!"

Tao berteriak memanggil Lufan.

Balita itu menoleh begitu juga dengan Yifan.

Tao berlari dan setelah dia dekat dia mengambil Lufan untuk dia gendong. Membenamkan wajahnya pada leher balita itu.

"Oh Tuhan.. syukurlah. Ya ampun sayang.. kau membuat Baba khawatir sayang."

Bisik Tao pelan dileher Lufan. Betapa dia bersyukur ternyata Lufan tidak sampai hanyut terbawa ombak. Tao tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana pikiran buruknya itu terjadi. Syukurlah Lufan-nya masih selamat. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak keras karena terlalu takut.

Sadar atau tidak, Tao mulai mendongak karena dia ingat Lufan tak sendiri tadi.

Begitu dia mendongak, orang asing ini menampilkan wajah terkejutnya, dia pucat dan seolah dia sedang melihat hantu.

Iya, Yifan rasa dia melihat hantu. Mimpi apa dia semalam sehingga dia diberi kejutan pagi ini. Bocah itu yang mirip dengannya,

Dan...

"T—Tao? Kau—kaukah itu?"

Iya, Yifan rasa dia melihat hantu sekarang.

* * *

End?

.

.

Gagagagagaga

Ga ding.

Still

To Be Continued :D

Muahahahaha surprise :D

Hellow epribadieh .. long time no see ya?

Kira-kira udah berapa bulan ini ga update?

Ya maap. Tapi kan sebagai gantinya ini chapter terpanjang yang udah Jun kasih 5k lebih loh.

sebelumnya Jun mau minta maaf atas masih ngaretnya update FF ini. Dan juga minta maaf karena ceritanya makin aneh bin ajaib. Iya Jun tau semua pasti kesal atau ada yang tegang(?) dengan FF ini muehehehe. Tapi tak masalah, yang setia pasti bakalan stay tune kan.#kedip

buat yang punya akun udah Jun balas ya review kalian sayang.. but, buat yang ga Jun balas disini aja okeh?

 **Bukan princess syahrini** : Hay beb yang unamenya emejing amet :v yang sepertinya dirimu gencar baca dari awal .. thankyu ya udah sempat komen ceneng deh hehe. yang chapter awal ga aku jawab karena udah dijawab di chapter setelahnya kan? Aku balas review kamu di chapter terakhir aja. Apa yang harus gue denger dari lo beb? Oh bikin Ipan menderita? Kayang sikap lilin? Wkwkwk kita liat ajin ya :3 jujur aja gue sebenarnya sayang bgt loh ama Ipan :* teruslah setia dengan epep ini yeth *kecupbasahdarisehun

 **SK9** : trus kalau diakhiri tamat end dong beb? *wink . ga mau gitu liat cehun ame tao lopey dopey gituh? Ato enaena? Eh ga ding. Ga sampe kesana *ngetroll :v

Okeh, dua itu aja yang ga ada akunnya. :*

Atau ada yang belum kena balas? Bisa komplain disini :D

Trus masih yakin nih mau nyiksa mas Ipan? Ayo ayo yang di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya greget banget pen bunuh Ipan mana suaranya?

Mau ditenggelemin ga ke laut? Mumpung mereka lagi dilaut #angkat-angkat alis

Eh betewe nih ya, Jun ntu gak tau dimana lokasi FF ini, anggap aja di benua amerika sono ada tempat macem ini ya. Trus kalau boleh jujur Jun gak kukuh pas nulis si Ipan nyari kelapa muda. Dikira ngidam :v *eh

Ga ding.

Ada yang sadar kan kalau si Tao yang dadanya seseq itu pas banget ama si Sehun yang ngomong sumpah gitu?

ya syudah silahkan berikan komentar yang berkenan.

Dan untuk semua bebeb tercinta Jun yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya dapat salam cium dari Tao. Kemaren Tao nginap di kos Jun :D


End file.
